You're Nami! My Navigator!
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: Luffy bertemu dengan Nami yang lupa ingatan. Kru Topi Jerami yang lain pun segera menyusul mereka. Apakah Nami akan bisa mengingat semua ingatannya kembali? Apa yang akan terjadi di Kuil Dewi Laut? Chapter 9 Update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Sesuatu yang ditakutkan

**You're Nami! My Navigator!**

Author : Neyta Minaira

Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik One Piece

Pairing :

Luffy-Nami

Mungkin sedikit Zoro-Robin

Summary:

Bagi seorang bajak laut, navigator diibaratkan seperti sepasang bola mata. Yang menuntun mereka menuju pulau berikutnya untuk mencapai pulau terakhir, Raftel. Tapi, bagaimana jika bola mata itu menghilang tepat dihadapan mereka? Bagaimanakah cara mereka menemukan jalan yang tak bisa mereka lihat tanpa bola mata itu? Lalu, dimanakah bola mata itu berada?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Sesuatu yang ditakutkan.<strong>

DUAR! DUAR!

Suara dari meriam beberapa kapal dengan lambang burung camar biru dilayarnya. Kapal itu menyerang sebuah kapal berbendera tengkorak dengan hiasan topi jerami. Pasukan angkatan laut tak ada henti-hentinya menyerang kapal tersebut. Menyerangnya dengan peluru-peluru meriam besar. Berusaha menghentikannya, dan menangkap orang-orang didalam kapal yang sedang mereka incar.

Hujan badai yang datang, tak mempengaruhi mereka untuk berhenti berusaha. Langit berubah menjadi gelap, angin kencang kerap kali datang menghempaskan kapal-kapal tersebut dan juga petir yang menghambar, seolah tak menjadi penghalang mereka. Walau baju basah kuyup, walau badan menderita luka, tak ada kata untuk berhenti menangkap bajak laut seperti yang sedang dihadapi sekarang.

Bajak laut topi jerami. Bajak laut yang sudah mengacaukan Enies Lobby, dan juga markas besar angkatan laut. Tak ada ampun bagi mereka yang sudah berani-berani menentang pemerintahan. Dan sejak dikira dua tahun yang lalu mereka tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang mereka kembali lagi. Muncul dengan kekuatan baru. Kekuatan yang dihasilkan dari latihan selama dua tahun. Berlatih sendiri-sendiri di pulau yang terpisah jarak dan waktu. Berpisah dari teman-teman. Demi memenuhi perintah sang kapten.

Sekarang, keadaan mereka sudah terkepung! Tak ada ruang bagi mereka untuk kabur! Kapal-kapal marine itu tak akan membiarkan mangsa mereka pergi dan kabur begitu saja.

"Cepat! Tembakkan lagi meriam kearah mereka!"

Para angkatan laut itu berulang kali mondar-mandir mengambil peluru meriam, memasangnya dan menembakkannya kearah sasaran.

DUAR! DUAR!

Beberapa kali peluru itu meleset dan masuk kedalam air laut. Tapi mereka tak mau berhenti berharap untuk mendapatkannya. Mangsa yang sudah hadir didepan mata, tak akan mereka biarkan pergi. Itulah moto yang berada disetiap jasad dan hayat pasukan marine.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sementara dikapal Topi Jerami*<strong>

"Sampai kapan mereka mau menembak kita dengan peluru-peluru sial itu?" keluh pria berambut pirang bernama Sanji sambil menepis beberapa peluru meriam dengan tendangannya. Ia melompat dari satu tempat ketempat lain dan kembali menendang peluru yang datang.

"Mana kutahu? Mereka ini memang menyusahkan saja!" kali ini pria berambut hijau bernama Zoro yang berbicara. Ia memakai tiga pedang. Satu dimulutnya, dan duanya ditangan kanan dan kiri. Dan sama seperti pria berambut pirang, ia juga berusaha mencegah datangnya peluru. Tapi, ia melakukannya dengan menebasnya menggunakan pedang. Satu persatu peluru yang datang, terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan meledak di udara.

"Franky! Berapa lama lagi kau mengisi colanya?" teriak seekor rusa kutub berhidung biru. Namanya Chopper. Ia hendak merubah bentuk tubuhnya dengan sebuah bola kecil kuning yang diimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. "Jump point!" merubah bentuk menjadi hewan lain yang memiliki kemampuan dikakinya untuk melompat. Menghindari sebuah peluru meriam yang hampir saja mengenainya.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil, sedang berada diruang tempat pengisian cola. Ia sedang memindahkan beberapa tong cola, dibantu dengan temannya yang memiliki hidung panjang. Mereka berusaha secepat mungkin mengisi persediaan colanya untuk sebuah pelarian. Pelarian yang menggunakan tenaga cola yang cukup banyak.

Diluar, keadaan masih saja parahnya. Hujanan peluru tak berhenti menyerang. Kru topi jerami berusaha menghindarinya dengan menangkis serangan tersebut. Salah satu anggota yang seperti tengkorak, menebas beberapa peluru dengan pedangnya "yohohohoho! Ini tak ada habis-habisnya."

"Kau benar Brook.. mereka tak mau menyerah..." setuju gadis berambut orange panjang dengan apa yang diucapkan Brook. ia memandangi langit diatasnya yang sedari tadi semakin gelap. Angin berhembus semakin cepat. Dan juga hujan yang semakin deras, serta petir bergelegar dimana-mana, membuatnya jadi tambah khawathir. Ia merasa aneh sedari tadi. Rasa sedih dan takut menyelimutinya. Semakin lama, semakin bertambah perasaan anehnya. Ia tak tahu, apa gerangan yang akan terjadi. Hanya berharap, semoga semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya, merasa curiga dengan raut muka sahabatnya yang murung. Ia menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"A, ada apa Robin?" ia bertanya dengan gugup.

Robin benar-benar tambah curiga dengannya "kau sejak tadi melamun terus Nami. Tidak baik dikondisi kita yang seperti sekarang ini."

Nami melihat kesekelilingnya. Teman-temannya berusaha menahan serangan peluru meriam. Mati-matian menjaga kapal tersayang mereka dari serangan yang bisa saja menghancurkan semuanya. Sedangkan ia hanya melamun. Ini tidak benar. Ia seharusnya ikut juga menjaga kapal mereka, Thousand Sunny.

"Kau benar Robin... aku juga harus berusaha!" ia tersenyum kepada Robin dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dihadapannya. Robinpun membalas senyumannya.

Nami melangkah maju kedepan. Namun belum sempat ia bertindak sesuatu, sang kapten datang menghampirinya. Dengan beberapa bekas terbakar akibat peluru yang meledak dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Luffy?"

Luffy membuat senyuman diwajahnya. Tanpa berkata panjang lebar lagi, melepaskan topi jerami kesayangannya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Nami "tolong jaga topiku ya, Nami."

Setelah berkata begitu, ia segera pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali mencegat masuknya tembakan lebih banyak lagi. Nami melihat topi jerami yang dititipkan padanya. Lalu melihat kearah dimana Luffy pergi. Yang terlihat hanya punggungnya. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan memegang dengan erat topi jerami diatas kepalanya.

"Gomu Gomu Balon!" sama seperti nama jurusnya. Ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti balon dan mementalkan peluru itu kembali keasalnya. Ketempat kapal marine menembak. Hal itu menyebabkan muncul kumpulan asap hitam disana. Terpaksa mereka memilih memadamkannya dulu sebelum kembali menembak.

Luffy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku prajurit-prajurit marine itu "shishishi... mereka lucu sekali ya?"

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK TERTAWA BODOH!" teriak Zoro, Chopper dan Sanji bersamaan kearah kapten mereka yang sama sekali tak bisa membaca situasi.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook hanya terawa garing sambil tetap menebas peluru.

"Fufufu" Robinpun ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil.

Sedangkan Nami geleng-geleng dengan tingkah laku krunya yang tak pernah berubah. Meski sudah berlalu dua tahun, sepertinya hampir tak ada yang jadi dewasa. Yang ada malah tambah kekanak-kanakan sifatnya. Tapi, justru hal inilah yang sangat ia rindukan. Perasaan senang dan ingin tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Seakan tak ingin sekali, kehilangan saat-saat seperti ini. Walaupun dalam keadaan terdesak, mereka masih saja bisa tertawa. Tapi, mungkin hal ini juga yang sangat ia takutkan. Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan sahabatnya yang sudah ia angggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Apa geranggan yang akan terjadi kali ini?

"SEMUANYA!" panggil pria berhidung panjang dari tempat ia dan Franky mengisi cola. Ia segera berlari kearah teman-temannya berada.

"Ada apa Usoop?" tanya Chopper yang sudah kembali kebentuk biasanya yang setengah rusa, setengah manusia.

Usoop terengah-engah karena lelah berlari "hh.. itu.. hh... Coup de Burst, lima belas menit menit lagi akan diaktifkan hh.. kita disuruh bersiap-siap kata Franky."

* * *

><p><strong>*Di salah satu kapal marine*<strong>

Mereka masih saja berusaha tak ada henti-hentinya menembakkan bola meriam pada bajak laut topi jerami. Bersiap diposisi masing-masing untuk mengambil peluru, memasangkannya, dan menembaknya. Angin yang kencang, seakan tak mereka pedulikan. Namun, pada saat kesekian kalinya hendak menembak, salah seorang marine menghentikan tembakannya. Teman yang berada disebelahnya bertanya "kenapa kau berhenti menembak? Kalau tidak, mereka bisa kabur!"

Marine itu tertunduk lemas "pelurunya... sudah habis..."

"APA? Ba, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita memiliki banyak sekali simpanan peluru?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada lagi!" jawabnya panik, hingga bisa didengar seluruh anggota.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang bertubuh lumayan besar dan rambut hitam panjang diikat satu.

Kedua marine tadi kaget melihat orang yang berada dibelakang mereka "ah, ka, kapten!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, ada apa ini?" Kapten itu bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"ini, kapten... kita kehabisan peluru..." mereka berdua menjawab dengan gugup.

Kapten tersebut mengelus-elus dagunya. Lalu melihat kearah prajurit lain "apa diantara kalian masih ada yang membawa peluru meriam?"

Salah seorang diantara mereka datang menghampiri kapten. Ia membawa sebuah peluru yang tersisa "ini kapten! Ini satu-satunya peluru yang tersisa dikapal kita."

Kapten menerima peluru itu dan menutup matanya sebentar. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu meriam. Seluruh awak kapalnya bingung. Apa yang hendak kapten kapal mereka lakukan?

Ia memasukkan peluru itu kedalamnya lalu mengambil salah satu teropong awaknya dan melihat kearah kapal topi jerami. Yang lain diam tanpa kata.

Setelah ia selesai, ia melihat kesalah satu marine yang ada didekatnya "bisakah kau menyambungkan den den mushi kita ke kapal yang lain?"

"bi, bisa kapten!" ia berlari kesebuah ruangan dan memasukinya dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian keluar membawa sebuah siput kecil yang mereka sebut den den mushi "i, ini kapten!"

Ia mengambil den den mushi itu dan mencoba menghubungkan dengan kapal-kapal yang lainnya "perhatian semuanya... hentikan sebentar penembakan kearah kapal bajak laut topi jerami!"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya seseorang dari tempat lain.

"Aku ada sebuah rencana, dengarkan baik-baik..." ia mulai menjelaskan rencananya kepada yang lain dengan terperinci. Setelah selesai membeitahukan rencananya, orang-orang berdecak kagum dengan rencana sang kapten yang diluar dugaan. Mereka mengikuti seluruh instruksi yang diberikan dan mempertaruhkan semuanya dengan sebuah rencana ini.

* * *

><p><strong>*10 menit sebelum pengaktifan Coup de Burst*<strong>

Keadaan laut sekarang berbeda. Dari yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan dentuman suara meriam, sekarang tidak ada. Apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Marine itu pada bajak laut topi jerami?

"Kenapa mereka menghentikan tembakkan mereka?" Robin memperhatikan satu persatu kapal marine yang sekarang sudah tak menembak mereka lagi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Benar-benar aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula kita juga sebentar lagi akan pergi, shishishi!" seru Luffy dengan riangnya.

"Dasar! Jangan senang terlalu cepat Luffy!" Nami berkacak pinggang kepada Luffy yang sekarang sudah duduk diatas kapala Sunny.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah Nami "tenang saja Nami! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Itu benar Nami, tak perlu khawatir!" ucap Chopper dan Usoop berbarengan sambil merangkul pundak satu sama lain dan menari-nari.

"Tapi..."

"Sebentar lagi juga kita akan pergi dengan Coup de Burst" tambah Zoro dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Tapi..."

"Yang dibilang si_marimo_ ini benar Nami-swan!" kata Sanji berusaha menenangkan Nami dengan menekan kata marimo.

"Tapi..."

"Kau mengejekku ya hah? Dasar _alis bundar_!" kali ini Zoro menekan kata alis bundar sambil memberikan death-glare pada Sanji.

"Kalau iya kenapa hah?"

"Bersiaplah untuk menanti ajalmu!"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu!"

Terjadi lagi pertengkaran adu kekuatan antar dua orang yang hampir tak pernah akur itu. Yang satu hendak menebas, yang satu menendang. Pertarungan merekapun menjadi tontonan kru lain. Tapi tidak untuk Nami. ia hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan semu "tapi..."

* * *

><p><strong>*9 menit lagi*<strong>

Kapten dikapal marine tadi, sekarang masih memperhatikan semua kru topi jerami. Ia melihat orang yang akan dijadikan sasarannya, sambil berbicara pada awaknya "dengar, ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir kita, jika kita ingin menangkap kelompok bajak laut topi jerami. Ikuti perintahku, dan jangan sampai salah!"

"Baik kapten!"

"Baiklah, sekarang dia sedang berada dipinggir kapal mereka. Kau!" ia menunjuk kearah marine yang sedang bersiaga dengan tembakan meriam terakhir. "Saat kubilang tembak dia, tembak! Kau mengerti?"

Marine itu menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk "aku mengerti kapten!"

"Baiklah! Semua kapal marine, TEMBAAAAKKK!" perintahnya dengan suara lantang. Seluruh anggota marine mengikuti isyaratnya dan melakukan penembakan kembali.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Peluru-peluru meriam kembali ditembakkan kearah kapal Thousand Sunny. Kru bajak laut topi jerami benar-benar kaget dengan serangan mereka yang mendadak. Aneh.

"Mereka kembali menembak!" seru Luffy kepada teman-temannya. Ia segera berdiri diatas kepala Sunny dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya "Gomu Gomu Roket!"

Yang lain juga ikut terbawa suasana dan ikut kembali menghalau peluru meriam. Tapi, hanya Nami saja yang terdiam. Kali ini jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Tangan dan kakinya mulai gemetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

><p><strong>*7 menit lagi*<strong>

"Mereka sudah terpengaruh dengan tembakan itu!" seru salah satu marine kepada kaptennya.

"Bagus!" kata kapten dengan tenang. Ia tak mau terlalu terbawa suasanan dan kehilangan kesempatan ini. Ia melihat kearah salah satu kru topi jerami yang sedang tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia sedang terdiam membatu. Inilah yang diharapkan sang kapten kapal marine. Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas, dan memberi aba-aba kepada seorang marine yang sudah siap sedari tadi.

"TEMBAK SASARAN KITA YANG SEBENARNYA! JANGAN SAMPAI MELESET!"

DUAAARRR!

Peluru itu melesat dengan cepatnya diudara. Melewati hembusan angin dan air hujan yang datang. Menuju satu sasaran. Tepat didepannya.

* * *

><p><strong>*6 setengah menit lagi*<strong>

"KYAAAA!" teriak Nami kesakitan. Ternyata orang yang diincar oleh marine itu adalah Nami! Perasaan takut Nami benar-benar terjadi. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Darah hangat keluar dari goresan dikulitnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia seperti tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kepulan asap yang ada.

"NAMIII!" semua kru melihat kearah Nami yang barusan tertembak peluru meriam. Badannya terpental hingga keluar kapal Thousand Sunny! Mata semua krunya seakan kosong melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Ini tak mungkin terjadi.

"NAMI!" Luffy dengan segera memanjangkan tangan karetnya dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah Nami. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berusaha menghalangi datangnya peluru. Luffy berhasil meraih tangan Nami dan mencoba menariknya kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>*6 menit lagi*<strong>

Kapten kapal itu melepaskan teropong dari pandangannya dan mengambil den den mushinya "sekarang waktunya! Tembakkan 'itu' kepada seluruh DF user yang ada dikapal bajak laut Topi Jerami!"

"Baik kapten!"

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Empat tembakan itu melaju dengan cepatnya. Awalnya memang hanya peluru meriam biasa, tapi saat mencapat Thousand Sunny, peluru itu meledak secara tiba-tiba. Tepat diatas seluruh DF user, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, dan Brook. Kepulan asap hitam mengitari mereka.

"A, apa ini?" tanya Luffy yang masih mencoba menarik Nami. Nami sedikit terpental cukup jauh. Sehingga Luffy harus bersabar untuk menarikya. Tapi...

BRUKK!

Seluruh DF user jatuh lemas kelantai! Seakan-akan kekuatan mereka diserap oleh sesuatu. Tubuh mereka sekarang diselimuti sebuah jaring. Jaring yang ternyata berasal dari dalam peluru meriam yang tadi sengaja ditembakkan dan meledak di atas mereka.

Sanji dan Zoro yang melihatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena sekarang tugas mereka adalah melindungi kapal. Walau mereka sempat berpikir untuk mendekati teman-temannya, peluru-peluru itu selalu datang dan menghambatnya. Usoop segera berlari menuju Chopper. Ia duduk dihadapannya dan melihat Chopper yang seperti kelelahan "kau tak apa-apa Chopper?"

Chopper berusaha bangun dengan segala kekuatannya "a... ku.. baik-baik saja... tapi.. ini... apa?" Ia melihat jaring yang menyelimutinya. Tapi, ketika ia memegangnya, justru semakin lelah ia. Chopper pun kembali terjatuh kelantai.

Robin melihat jaring itu dengan teliti. Namun matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui sesuatu tentang jaring itu. Ia seperti tak sanggup berkata apa-apa "i... ni... terbuat dari batu laut..."

"BATU LAUT?" kata teman-temannya tak percaya.

"Yo...hohoho... pantas saja aku merasa seperti mau mati... walaupun sebenarnya... aku memang sudah mati... skull joke! Yohohohoho..." disaat seperti inipun Brook masih saja bisa bercanda. Tapi seperti biasanya, teman-temannya tak ada yang mengubris sama sekali.

"Na... Nami..." kata Luffy dengan lemah. Teman-temannya baru sadar kalau Luffy tadi mencoba menangkap Nami yang terpental. Walau tubuh Luffy terjerat jaring batu laut, tapi tangannya masih saja memegangi tangan Nami yang berada diluar kapal. Tubuhnya yang lemah, tak ia perdulikan. Ia masih dengan erat memegangnya. Namun karena tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin lelah, ia terbawa oleh berat badan Nami dan mau jatuh ke laut.

"LUFFYYY!" Usoop dengan segera berlari menuju tempat Luffy. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia sempat terpeleset air hujan dan terjatuh. Tapi ia tetap tak menyerah untuk menyelamatkan kaptennya, Luffy. Ia berdiri kembali dan berhasil mendapati kaki kaptennya. Posisi mereka sekarang benar-benar gawat. Nami yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan Luffy yang keadaanya sudah melemah karena jaring batu laut. Apalagi hujanan peluru yang tak ada henti-hentinya, juga cuaca yang sama sekali tak mendukung keadaan, membuat mereka benar-benar kewalahan.

Tapi, justru hal inilah yang dinantikan oleh kapten angkatan laut yang sedari tadi memberikan komando. Ia seperti bisa menebak seluruhnya.

"Kapten hebat sekali! Bisa membuat rencana seperti ini!" seru awaknya yang kagum dengan pemikiran kaptennya.

"Belum. Tugas kita belum selesai kalau belum menangkap mereka" katanya dingin. Ia masih saja melihat kearah Luffy dan Nami yang hampir terjatuh.

* * *

><p><strong>*3 menit lagi*<strong>

"Nami... bertahanlah..." ucap Luffy lemah. Ia menggunakan segenap kekuatannya untuk tetap memegang Nami. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Nami yang menjadi Navigatornya. Apalagi sekarang Nami sedang mengenakan topi jerami kesayangannya. Topi yang diberikan Shanks. Topi yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Hadir saat di sedih maupun senang. Disaat teman-temannya tak ada disampingnya, topinyalah yang dengan setia menemaninya. Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan harta karun yang berharga baginya. Tidak lagi.

Saat kematian kakaknya Ace, ia sangat terpukul. Disaat itu dia menyadari. Bahwa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat disayangi akan sangat menyakitkan dari pada kau tak makan sampai berhari-hari. Lebih menyakitkan dari luka-luka yang pernah dialami selama pertempuran. Dan ia tak ingin lagi sesuatu seperti itu datang kembali. Tidak lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 menit lagi*<strong>

"Nami... Nami..."

Nami merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Nami..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Berasal dari sebuah cahaya terang yang ia lihat. Ia mencoba melihatnya. Membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat ia tersadar, ia melihat hembusan air laut yang menerpa badan kapal mereka. Airnya bahkan mencapai kakinya. Air itu terasa dingin sekali. Seakan menusuk hingga ketulang-tulang. Dan saat ia melihat keatas, kaptennyalah yang pertama kali muncul.

"Lu.. Luffy..." katanya sama saja lemahnya dengan suara Luffy.

Luffy berusaha tersenyum kepadanya "syu... skurlah kau sudah sadar Nami.."

Ia melihat kearah kapal-kapal marine yang menembaki mereka dengan meriam. Terus dan terus saja menembak. Tak mau berhenti untuk mencoba menangkap mereka. Nami kembali lagi melihat kaptennya. Ia bisa melihat dari tatapannya, kalau ia sedang kelelahan. Nami bisa merasakan tangannya yang basah akibat keringat Luffy. Dari raut wajah Luffy saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia sangat kelelahan.

"Luffy... kalau kau terus memegangiku... kau bisa ikut jatuh kelaut.."

"Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu... kau harus selamat Nami..."

"Tapi Luffy..."

Luffy melirik kebelakangnya, melihat Usoop masih dengan sekuat tenaganya memegang kaki Luffy "Usoop.. cepat tarik kami kekapal.."

"Ugh! Aku sedang berusaha dari tadi Luffy... tak semudah itu menarik dua orang sekaligus seperti ini!" Ia menoleh kebelakangnya, berharap seseorang bisa membantunya "hei, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Sanji melirik kearahnya sebentar, namun perhatiannya kembali diambil oleh sebuah peluru yang hendak mengenai Chopper.

DUAK!

Peluru itu berhasil pergi darinya. Dan menjaga Chopper yang lemah "makasih Sanji..."

"Yea.. maaf Usoop! Aku ingin membantu, tapi keadaan kita yang sekarang ini tak membiarkanku untuk bisa kesana menolongmu!" Sanji kembali menendang peluru-peluru yang datang.

Zoro juga sama. Ia berkali-kali harus pindah tempat untuk segera menebas peluru yang datang "aku juga sama Usoop! Minta tolong saja sama Franky!"

Usoop menyadari kalau Franky bukanlah DF user, pasti bisa menolong "kau benar Zoro!"

Tapi belum sempat ia memanggilnya, ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting "tapi... ia sekarang mau mengaktifkan Coup de Burst! Mana bisa ia membantu disini!"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

* * *

><p><strong>*30 detik lagi*<strong>

"Kalau ia mengaktifkannya sekarang, Luffy dan Nami bisa terjatuh kelaut!" kata Zoro dengan kuat agar bisa didengar kru lain. Maklumlah, suasana mereka sekarang seperti perang. Bunyi bom seperti meledak dimana-mana. Apalagi petir yang menggelegar, pasti suara yang kecil tak akan kedengaran.

"Itu benar! Bisakah kau menyuruh Franky menghentikannya?" tanya Sanji tanpa melihat kearah Usoop.

"Mana bisa! Aku sedang memegang Luffy! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sebentar dan membiarkan kapten kita masuk kelaut!" Usoop semakin berusaha menarik Luffy.

"Siaaaalllaaaan!" Ucap Sanji dan Zoro bersamaan. Kesal karena tak bisa membantu kapten mereka. Kesal karena marine terus-menerus menembak. Kesal karena teman-temannya tertunduk lemah dilantai karena jaring batu laut. Dan yang paling dikesalkan adalah mereka tak bisa menyuruh Franky berhenti untuk mengeluarkan Coup de Burst.

* * *

><p><strong>*20 detik lagi*<strong>

"Luffy... kau tahukan kalau kau tak bisa berenang?" Nami berkata dengan melihat kearah laut. Ombak yang tercipta dari angin yang keras, menampar badan kapal dengan kuatnya. Juga beberapa peluru meriam yang jatuh kelaut, menimbulkan percikan air yang tinggi.

Luffy menjawabnya "tentu saja aku tahu..."

Saat ia mendengarnya, ia cepat- cepat kembali melihat Luffy "kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih terus memegangiku? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa jatuh kelaut dan kau juga tahu kau tak bisa berenang! Jangan mempertaruhkan nyawamu seperti ini bodoh!"

Bayangan hitam muncul disekitar matanya. Membuat rambut-rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah "aku tahu ini memang bodoh.. tapi, aku melakukan ini semua, karena kau..." Ia memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman lemah "adalah nakamaku!"

Nami tersenyum kecut menatap laut "hanya nakama ya?"

"Kau bilang apa Nami?"

"Ti, tidak! Bukan apa-apa" gelengnya dengan cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy. Ia melihat kearah belakang kapal.

"I, itu kan..." matanya seakan kosong. Tak bisa berkata apapun.

Luffy yang menganggap tatapan Nami kaget, memalingkan pandangannya kearah yang dilihat Nami. Matanya juga ikut menjadi kosong. Ia melihat sekumpulan cahaya terang yang muncul dari belakang kapalnya. Itu adalah tempat dimana biasanya Franky mengeluarkan Coup de Brust. Ini gawat!

"HENTIKAN FRANKY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*10 detik lagi*<strong>

Kapten marine mendekatkan den den mushi yang ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan kapal lain "tembak jika aku suruh, mengerti?"

Orang disana menjawab sambil menaruh tangannya didahi "mengerti kapten!"

* * *

><p><strong>*5 detik*<strong>

"JANGAN KELUARKAN ITU SEKARANG FRANKYYYY!" Luffy teriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Seluruh badannya sudah dipenuhi cucuran keringat. Walau itu takkan terlihat karena hujan yang turun. Tapi sangat disayangkan, Franky tidak mendengar teriakan Luffy. Peluru yang terus meledak, suara dentuman ombak, hujan yang lebat, serta petir yang datang menghambar pasti akan membuat pendengaran siapapun jadi minim. Sulit untuk mendengar sesuatu yang tertutupi berbagai suara seperti itu. Apalagi Luffy yang melemah, teriakannya juga pasti melemah.

Begitu juga dengan kru lain. Sanji dan Zoro sudah capek sedari tadi. Kerjaan mereka menghalau peluru yang datang. Ini bukan tugas yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Melompat dari satu tempat ketempat lain. Menendang dan menebas peluru sejak hampir lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Peluru yang datangpun dari hampir 15 kapal marine yang mengepung mereka. Bagi manusia biasa, pasti sudah menyerah karena kelelahan.

Robin, Chopper, dan Brook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Satu-satunya kelemahan dari DF user adalah batu laut. Apalagi batu laut ini diselimuti di sebuah jaring. Jaring yang mengekang mereka, membuat mereka melemah dan tak dapat bergerak. Untuk membuka matapun rasanya berat sekali. Sekeras apapun usaha mereka, tak kan bisa menghilangkan pengaruh batu laut.

Usoop tetap sekuat tenaga menahan Luffy yang hampir jatuh karena memegangi Nami. Luffy sendiri tetap dengan erat memegang tangan Nami dan mencoba memanggil Franky untuk menghentikan Coup de Burst. Ini seperti pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati seseorang. Luffy tidak mungkin membiarkan satupun nakamanya mati dihadapan matanya. Meski jaring batu laut masih membelenggu kekuatannya, ia tetap berusaha. Tak ada kata menyerah dikamus Luffy. Ini tak boleh terjadi!

* * *

><p><strong>*3 detik*<strong>

"KUBILANG BERHENTI FRANKY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*2 detik*<strong>

"SEKARANG! TEMBAK GADIS ITU!" perintah sang kapten melalui den den mushi.

Kapal yang berada tepat tak jauh dibelakang Nami, mengarahkan salah satu meriamnya. Memfokuskannya pada satu titik.

"FRANKYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*1 detik*<strong>

"Coup de..." ancang-ancang Franky denggan semangatnya. Tak mengetahui satupun yang terjadi.

"HENTIKAN FRANKYYYYYY!"

DUAR!

Peluru itu kembali melayang kearah gadis berambut orange panjang lagi. Melesat dengan sangat cepat. Tepat jatuh mengenai sasaran.

DUARR!

"KYAAAA!" jerit Nami dengan penuh kesakitan. Mata Luffy membelalak ketika peluru itu menembak Nami. Tepat dihadapannya. Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini ia menerima tembakan peluru secara langsung. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dan tembakan itu membuat pegangannya pada Luffy terlepas. Ia tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Badannya terlalu lemah karena tembakan yang sebelumnya menyerang. Darah yang sudah banyak keluar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya tak punya tenaga lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>*0 detik*<strong>

"BUUUURRRRSSSSTTTTT!" teriak Franky dengan semangatnya. Seluruh mata kru topi jerami seketika itu menjadi kosong. Kapal Thousand Sunny perlahan terangkat keudara. Otomatis semuanya menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Sanji dan Zoro langsung jatuh kelantai. Robin, Chopper, dan Brook terbawa hingga menabrak dinding dek. Usoop berusaha menahan Luffy yang hampir jatuh kelaut dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara Luffy...

"Tidak..." desisnya perlahan. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Nami yang mulai menjauh. Waktu seolah berjalan dengan lambat, ia terus dan terus ingin meraih tangan Nami. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa, tangannya tak bisa memanjang. Ini semua gara-gara jaring batu laut itu. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Nami tak sadarkan diri lagi. Menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Tak bisa tercapai... hatinya kembali hancur! Ia tak bisa melindungi nakamanya lagi, ya.. lagi...

"Ti... dak... NNNNAAAAMMMMIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>*To be Continue*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author room:<strong>

**Neyta : "Hahahaha :D akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini!" (tertawa dengan bangga)**

**Al & Eva : "Iya, selesai juga!"**

**Neyta : "Lho, Al? Eva? Ngapain kalian disini?"**

**Eva : "Kau bilang butuh penambahan tokoh, makanya kami datang!"**

**Al : "Iya nih! Dari awal kau buat kami, sampai sekarangpun kau hampir selalu lupa akan sesuatu! Dasar author pikun!"**

**Neyta : "Jangan sembarangan ngomong yea! Aku nih sedang berusaha menulis dengan benar!"**

**Eva : "Kau bertahun-tahun menulis, masak gak bisa-bisa? Apa-apaan ini?"**

**Al : "Hei hei... kok ngomongnya langsung melenceng kayak gitu sih..."**

**Neyta : "Sudahlah, jangan dipedulikan! Yang penting, aku butuh bantuan kalian, tokoh ceritaku, untuk ikut ambil bagian disini!"**

**Eva : "Memangnya tak apa nih? Kalau begini, bukankah jadinya Corsover?"**

**Al : "Hei Eva, memangnya si author kita ni pernah mempublish kita?"**

**Eva : "Pernah ah! Sama teman-temannya!"**

**Al : "Sudahlah... lagian genre cerita ini Fantasi dan Adventure. Jadi sih tak masalah"**

**Neyta : "Iya! Tumben kau pintar Al!"**

**Al : "Jadi kau menganggap aku bodoh? Kau sendiri juga bodoh!"**

**Neyta : "Apa katamu?" (mengejar Al dengan gergaji raksasa)**

**Eva : "Mereka berantem lagi deh... okey, sampai disini dulu! Kalau mau tahu siapa kami, baca cerita berikutnya yea! Terakhir, jangan lupa Review. Si Neyta masih pemula, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, beri tahu saja. Yah.. walau sebenarnya dia jugatak bisa bisebut pemula sih.. sudahlah.. sampai ketemu dichapter berikutnya!"**


	2. Chapter 2 :Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi

_**You're Nami! My Navigator!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Neyta :<strong> "Hei readers! Fic kedua ini kuedit sedikit... Soalnya, banyak kalimat yang salah sih... hehe XP"

**Al :** "Makanya, nulis jangan sembarangan..."

**Eva :** "Untung saja ada yang memberitahukannya. Dasar..."

**Neyta :** "Iya nih, aku tertolong banget sama dia. Yah, namanya juga baru mulai... aku juga masih ada beberapa kesalahan... "

**Al :** "Ya sudahlah... Sekarang, kita mulai ceritannya!"

**Neyta :** "Hei! Itu kalimatku!"

**Eva :** "Huh... Ribut terus.. Disclaimer : Neyta bukan pemilik One Piece, tapi milik Eichiro Oda."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 : Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sore itu, langit yang berwarna orange, perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari yang sejak tadi bersinar, sekarang hendak menghilang diujung cakrawala. Sedikit demi sedikit, bulan purnama muncul diatas langit. Bintang-bintang yang berkilaupun ikut menampakkan dirinya. Menghiasi langit malam yang sunyi sepi. Tanpa siapapun yang menganggu. Begitu juga disebuah kapal yang memiliki kepala singa seperti bunga matahari. Kapal berbendera tengkorak dengan sebuah topi jerami yang menghiasinya, berlabuh disebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni. Yang bisa terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik menggesekkan kakinya. Tak ada suara lain. Benar-benar sunyi sepi.<p>

Cieeett...

Suara sebuah pintu terbuka. Suara itu berasal dari dapur kapal, tempat para kru menunggu makan malam. Tapi tak seperti biasanya yang suasananya ribut bukan kepalang, kali ini tidak ada yang berbicara. Koki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Sanji sedari tadi memasak makan malam tanpa berbicara dengan kru lain yang menunggu makanan buatannya. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa luka yang sudah dibalut perban. Dibagian wajahnya juga ada. Luka apa itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak ada yang ingin mengubrisnya.

Sementara dimeja makan, pria berhidung panjang bernama Usoop sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat kru lainnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melihat ke sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana seekor rusa berhidung biru dengan topi merahnya sedang memain-mainkan sendok dan garpu. Namanya adalah Chopper. Tapi sepertinya tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Ia berpaling ke sebelah kanannya, disana duduk pria berambut afro hitam dengan badan berupa tulang-belulang bernama Brook. Ia terdiam melihat biola kesayangannya. Padahal seharusnya, ia selalu memainkan biolanya itu setiap hari sebelum dan sesudah makan. Kenapa kali ini tidak?

Usoop melihat kearah depannya, yang disana sudah ditempati seorang cyborg berbadan besar dan hanya memakai baju atasan terbuka. Ia sedari tadi hanya mengelap-elap tangannya yang terbuat dari besi itu. Menundukkan kepalanya agar tak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang murung.

Sementara disebelahnya, duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam. Namanya Robin. Ia membaca bukunya yang tebal dengan sangat tenang seperti biasanya. Merasa sepertinya ada yang melihatnya, ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sebentar dan melirik kearah orang itu yang kita ketahui adalah Usoop. Usoop segera menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat Robin. Terdiam kembali.

Robin sekarang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia merasa ganjal dengan ini semua. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satupun. Diam tertunduk lemas. Memandangi lantai kayu kapal yang tak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Cieeett...

Pintu dapur itu kembali berbunyi. Sedari tadi tak ada yang menutupnya. Robin melihat kearah pintu tersebut. Ia lalu menutup buku bacaannya dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah pintu dan memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Ia kembali melihat teman-temannya. Mereka masih saja diam menatap lantai. Ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi nakamanya yang berbeda ini. Apa ini semua karena ketidak hadiran kapten mereka disini? Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan dan tersenyum pada mereka "aku ingin melihat keadaan kapten sekarang... kalau makan malam sudah siap, panggil saja.."

Tak ada satupun yang membalas ucapannya. Ia mulai beranjak dari depan pintu dan melangkah menuju kamar kru laki-laki. Menuju arah kanan dari ruang makan dan berjalan dengan tenang. Suasana yang sunyi, membuat setiap langkahnya seakan terdengar lebih keras. Suara dentakkan antara sepatu dan lantai kayu kapal, menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa didengar orang dengan sangat jelas. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia melihat kesekitarnya, dimana terdapat banyak sekali bekas terbakar yang sepertinya berasal dari peluru meriam. Kacau berantakan.

Ia juga melihat kearah pulau kecil yang ada dihadapan kapal mereka. Pohon-pohon yang berada disana semuanya tumbang. Saling menimpah satu sama lain. Seperti habis terkena sebuah tembakan yang membuat jalan diantar pepohonan tersebut. Aneh sekali.

Robin terdiam sejenak, ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hijau sedang bersandar didinding luar kamar anak laki-laki. Disekitar tangan dan kakinya terbalut perban. Sama seperti Sanji. Seperti habis bertarung saja. Ia terdiam disana dan berdiri dengan menutup kedua matanya. Robin tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatinya "bagaimana dengan keadaan kapten?"

Pria bernama Zoro itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik kearah dimana Robin datang "oh... kau rupanya..."

Ia kembali menutup matanya "dia baik-baik saja, kurasa ia memerlukan waktunya untuk sendiri.."

Robin ikut bersandar didinding kapal tepat disebelah kanan pintu kamar laki-laki, sedangkan Zoro disebelah kiri pintu. Ia memandangi bintang yang muncul diatasnya, tersenyum sendiri melihatnya "langitnya.. bagus ya?"

Zoro yang mendengarnya, membuka matanya dan ikut melihat kearah yang Robin lihat "ya.. kurasa juga begitu... "

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya melihat langit dan sekarang melihat kearah pintu "Luffy masih saja tak mau bicara apa-apa.."

Robin ikut melihat kearah pintu, "Begitu ya... Mungkin karena kejadian tadi sore itu... Kurasa, kalian terlalu berlebihan dengannya."

"Ya, kau benar... Kami mungkin memang bersalah padanya..."

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Flashback<em>***

* * *

><p>BRUUUUSHHH!<p>

Kapal Thousand Sunny dengan suksesnya mendarat di permukaan air laut didekat sebuah pulau yang tak berpenghuni. Tekanan yang dibuat, menimbulkan gelombang yang cukup kuat. Menghempaskan kapal hingga bergoyang kesana-kemari. Menyapu pantai berpasir putih didekat mereka. Tapi, semua orang yang berada diatas kapal tersebut hanya duduk terdiam dilantai. Melihat lantai berkayu kapal dengan tatapan semu. Meski kapal bergoyang, mereka sama sekali tak bergerak. Hingga suara hentakan kaki yang datang menyadarkan mereka.

"HEI MINNAA! BAGAIMANA? SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA?"

Suara besar yang ditimbulkan pria cyborg itu menyadarkan semuanya. Meraka dengan serempak melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sudah tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Pandangan mata mereka dipenuhi dengan warna hitam, yang pasti akan membuat orang ketakutan. Termaksud juga pria cyborg bernama Franky ini. Ia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Teman-temannya hanya tertunduk lemas tanpa kata.

"Hei.. ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua terdiam?" ia melihat kearah sekitar dan mencoba melihat semuanya. Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ya, kurang seorang. Dan orang itu adalah navigator mereka yang bernama Nami. Gadis berambut orange panjang itu tak ada disana. Ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri, tapi tetap saja tak ada.

"Dimana Ne-chan? Kenapa ia tak ada disini?"

Sanji bangun dari tempatnya dan mendekatinya. Perlahan menuju Franky dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Franky yang melihatnya datang bingung. Apa yang aka dilakukannya?

DUAAKKK!

Dengan tiba-tiba saja Sanji menendang Franky menggunakan kaki kanannya! Hingga Franky terpental menghantam dinding kapal. Padahal Franky adalah cyborg berbadan besar dan berat, tapi Sanji bisa membuatnya hingga terpental? Apakah Sanji sebegitu kesalnya dengan Franky? Teman-teman yang melihatnya kaget akan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sanji.

Franky dengan cepat berdiri "kenapa kau tiba-tiba menendangku? Ini aneh sekali! Memangnya ada apa dengan Ne-chan?"

Sanji kembali mendekatinya dan memperoleh salah satu kerah bajunya. Tatapannya terhadap Franky benar-benar sangar. Sanji mendekatkan mukanya "apa kau tahu, karena kau mengaktifkan Coup de Burst, Nami-swan jadi terjatuh kelaut!"

Franky kaget bukan kepalang. Ia seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakannya. Matanya seketika itu menjadi kosong "a, apa benar itu?"

"TENTU SAJA! ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KA..!" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pedang panjang datang menghampiri wajahnya. Pedang tersebut begitu dekat dengan mukanya. Hingga membuat seluruh kru secara bersamaan melirik kearah orang yang menunjukkan pedang itu, kecuali sang kapten, Luffy.

"Zoro?"

Zoro dengan masih tetap memegang pedangnya, memandang Sanji dengan tatapan yang sama garangnya "kita tidak bisa melimpahkan semuanya pada Franky, ia hanya berusaha untuk menolong kita.."

Sanji melepaskan pegangannya dari Franky dan beralih melihat Zoro "lalu kau mau apa? Karena ia tak mendengar suara kita, Nami-swan jadi terjatuh kelaut, kan?"

Zoro mendekatkan kepalanya, urat segitiga sedikit muncul didahinya "dasar koki bodoh! Ia berusaha menyelamatkan kita dari angkatan laut brengsek itu tahu! Ia tak tahu sama sekali dengan keadaan kita yang sedang bertarung! Tak sepantasnya kau memarahinya!"

Sanjipun ikut mendekatkan kepalanya "terserah aku kan? Ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu, marimo sialan!"

DUAK!

"Kau billang apa hah?" ia menghantam dahi Sanji dengan dahinya.

DUAK!

"Kau juga bilang apa hah?" Sanji juga sama dengannya. Suara hantamannya kuat sekali

Usoop dan Chopper berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua dengan memegangi badan mereka. Ussop memegang Sanji, sedangkan Chopper memegang Zoro.

"Hentikan, Zoro, Sanji." kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan tetap memegang erat badan mereka. Mereka takut dengan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka sempai bertarung. Tapi Zoro dan Sanji tak mempedulikan mereka dan masih saja menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Brook dan Robin juga ikut mendekatinya. Mencoba menenangkan kedua nakamanya yang sedang adu tatapan tersebut.

"Hentikan ini semua, Sanji, Zoro. Kalian tak seharusnya bertengkar satu sama lain hanya karena masalah seperti ini.." ucap Robin dengan tenang. Ia berusaha agar tak ikut dengan suasana yang mengerikan ini.

"Yohohoho! Yang dikatakan Robin itu benar! Kalau kalian bertengkar, justru akan membuat keadaan semakin kacau." jelas Brook pada mereka. Tapi meski sudah dijelaskan seperti itu, nampaknya mereka sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Mereka masih saja adu tatapan. Urat dahinya semakin jelas nampak. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Sanji dengan ketus. Ia menjauhkan dahinya dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Usoop terhadapnya. Usoop dengan hati lega melepaskannya.

Tapi Zoro masih saja dipegangi Chopper. Chopper masih merasa ganjal dengan ucapan Sanji. Dan benar dugaannya, Sanji kembali menatap Zoro dengan lebih mengerikan "ayo kita bertarung!"

Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sanji. Ia menantang Zoro bertarung? Ya ampun... Ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya? Kenapa sampai hendak bertarung seperti ini?

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Franky yang dari tadi berdiri didekat mereka. "Ini semua adalah salahku! Kalian tak perlu sampai bertarungkan?"

Zoro tersenyum licik "huh! Sepertinya ini menarik!" Ia juga melepaskan pegangan Chopper dari badannya. Menatap Sanji dengan antusias.

Teman-temannya justru semakin kaget. Bukannya berhenti, malah tambah parah. Mereka benar-benar susah untuk diomongi. Meski berkali-kali kru lainnya menjelaskan pada mereka, tak ada yang dipedulikan. Mereka perlahan berjalan mendekati kepala Sunny dan melompat ke pantai berpasir didepannya. Bersamaan menjauhi kapal, dan berhenti ditengah-tengah. Kembali menatap satu sama lain dengan serius.

Usoop, Chopper, Robin, Brook, dan Franky melihat mereka dari atas kapal. Mereka benar-benar khawatir. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Dua orang terkuat dikapal setelah Luffy saling adu kekuatan? Kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Tak ada yang sanggup menahan mereka berdua. Bahkan Luffy yang menjadi kapten mereka, sejak tadi hanya terdiam ditepi kapal. Tempat terakhir dimana ia melihat Nami. Pandangannya seakan kosong. Seperti tak menyadari bagaimana keadaan nakamanya sekarang. Dan hal ini membuat yang lain menjadi tambah khawatir.

Sejak kejadian mereka dikepung angkatan laut, hingga sekarang, mereka selalu saja dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang menegangkan. Benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya baik dilakukan. Mereka jadi kacau balau. Kacau sekali.

"Bagaimana ini Robin?" tanya Chopper khawatir kepada Robin yang berdiri disampingnya.

Robin tidak menatapnya, dan tetap melihat kedepan "aku juga tidak tahu Chopper... aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka yang memiliki tatapan mengerikan seperti itu."

"Begitu ya..." Chopper tertunduk lemas tak berdaya melihat mereka berdua yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Usoop, Brook, dan Franky terdiam membatu, mengamati apa yang hendak dilakukan mereka berdua.

Sanji dan Zoro tetap saling menatap. Mengamati satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tak takut melawanku hah, koki bodoh?" Zoro melihatnya dengan tersenyum sinis. Ia perlahan mengeluarkan pedangnya satu persatu dari sarungnya. Meletakkan salah satu pedang dimulut dan duanya ditangan kanan dan kiri. Ia masih berdiri dengan tegap dan menunggu jawaban dari Sanji.

Sanji menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke pasir dibawahnya untuk memantapkan serangan yang akan ia lakukan. Ia juga tersenyum sinis kearah Zoro "kau pikir aku takut hah? Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat bertarung denganmu, marimo sialan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." setelah ia mengatakannya, ia dengan cepatnya berlari kearah Sanji. Sambil tetap memegang ketiga pedangnya dengan erat. Sanji juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ia dengan cepatnya juga berlari menuju Zoro. Saling mendekat dengan kecepatan yang mereka punya.

TRANG! DUAKK!

Mereka saling menyerang! Zoro menghunuskan pedangnya yang tajam kearah Sanji, namun ia dengan sigap menahan serangannya dengan kaki kanannya. Meraka saling menatap kembali. Seakan dari tatapan mereka keluar kata-kata 'aku pasti tidak akan kalah darimu!'

Saling mengadu kekuatan yang dipunya. Lalu setelah itu, mereka menghindari tekanan kekuatan satu sama lain dan melompat kebelakang. Mereka tersenyum licik. Seperti senang dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan. Tapi teman-temannya justru ketakutan. Tidak pernah mereka melihat kedua orang itu seserius ini dalam bertarung dengan satu sama lain. Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Chopper yang tak kuat melihatnya, tertunduk lemas dilantai kayu kapal dan memegang erat topinya. Hingga topi itu menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Sementara yang lain menutup matanya. Tak ingin melihat pertarungan tersebut. Pertarungan yang melukai sesama nakama. Ini sungguh tak benar! Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotak mereka? Kenapa mesti saling bertarung?

Zoro mengambil kuda-kudanya, menyebutkan suatu jurus "Santoryuu..." ia menyatukan kedua pedangnya lalu memutarnya! Sanji yang merasakan ia akan menyerang dengan suatu jurus yang kuat, melompat beberapa langkah kebelakang. Berusaha menghindar. Namun telat, Zoro tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan sangat cepat. Hingga Sanji tak bisa menghindar lagi. "OUGI!" Zoro menyerbu Sanji dalam posisi tersebut. Mengarahkan pedangnya tepat dibagian dada Sanji!

"UAKHH!" rintih Sanji mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari dalam mulutnya. Zoro menambah tekanannya dan membuat Sanji terdorong hingga terpental. Menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"SANJIIII!" teriak Usoop kepada Sanji. Ia terkejut, ternyata mereka benar-benar sungguhan! Tapi ia tak bisa mendekatinya, karena suasana pertarungan yang menakutkan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sanji berkali-kali batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah. Ia memegangi bagian dadanya yang sakit, dan perlahan melihat kearah Zoro. Ia berusaha berdiri kembali. Menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia dapat, lalu kembali menuju pertarungan.

"Kau masih mau bertarung hah?" tanya Zoro seraya menunjukkan pedangnya kearah Sanji. Ia tahu kalau Sanji tak akan menyerah begitu saja dalam bertarung melawannya. Sanji dengan cepat berlari kearahnya, membuat Zoro kaget. Tak disangka ia bisa berlari begitu cepat setelah menerima luka seperti itu.

"Collier!" Sanji menendang leher Zoro dengan cepat. Namun belum sampai itu saja jurusnya.

Ia kembali mendekati Zoro dan mengincar bahu Zoro "Epaule!"

"Cotelette!" kali ini bagian iganya.

"Selle!" sekarang pinggangnya.

"Poitrne!" lalu dadanya.

"Gigot!" serangan ini mengenai kakinya. Hingga menbuat Zoro kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi Sanji sudah bisa menduga hal ini dan kembali mendekatinya.

"Serangan terakhir, MOUTON SHOT!" ia tepat menendang Zoro di bagian perutnya! Ini membuat Zoro sekarang yang terpental. Terpental jauh hingga tersungkur kepasir dibelakangnya. Ia menerima tendangan Sanji hingga membuat badannya jadi sakit semua. Ia pun memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya. Mengotori putihnya pasir dengan noda merah darah.

"HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!" jerit Chopper yang masih memegangi topinya. Air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia tak kuat mendengar suara mereka yang kesakitan. Suara saat mereka saling bertarung. Apalagi kalau ia melihatnya? Ia tak kuat lagi!

"LUFFY! Lakukan sesuatu pada merekaaa!" Chopper melihat kearah Luffy sambil tetap menangis. Teman-temannya yang lain juga beralih melihat kearahnya. Tapi Luffy tetap dalam keadaanya yang terdiam tanpa kata. Semuanya menjadi tambah khawatir dengan keadaan mereka semua. Nami menghilang, Sanji dan Zoro bertarung satu sama lain, dan Luffy hanya diam? Ada apa ini? Mereka seperti bukan bajak laut yang dikenal orang-orang. Sekarang mereka tampak begitu rapuh. Tak berdaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"TATSU MAKI!" SERU Zoro menghunuskan pedangnya kearah sanji.

"SLICE SHOT!" Kali ini Sanji yang menyerang.

Mereka tak ada henti-hentinya melukai dan melukai. Saling mengeluarkan jurus handalan mereka, hingga mengeluarkan darah dari sekujur tubuh. Menjerit kesakitan. Tak berdaya. Jatuh dan terpental. Sementara yang melihat meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti. Berhenti dan berhenti. Tapi tak didengar. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa menghentikan mereka, tapi siapa?

"Hei! Sudah hentikan!" perintah Franky, tapi masih saja tak didengar.

"Yohohohoho! Kalian harus berhenti!" Brook juga ikutan, tapi masih juga sama tak didengar.

"Cukup kalian berdua!" Usooppun sama, tak didengar sama sekali.

Luffy bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas. Semuanya terngiang ditelinganya. Suara teriakan mereka. Suara jeritan mereka. Suara kesedihan meraka. Suara kesakitan mereka. Suara ketakutan mereka. Dan segala suara nakamanya. Suara-suara itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia meresa kesal sendiri. Ia mengenggam tangannya yang gematar dengan erat. Menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Seseorang yang berpengaruh besar bagi mereka. Seseorang yang mampu memimpin mereka. Dan seseorang itu adalah dia. Monkey D. Luffy. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa. Ya, dia harus bisa menghentikannya!

DUAKK!

TRANG!

Sanji dan Zoro semakin menjadi-jadi. Pertarungan mereka sampai bersimbah darah. Menakutkan! Seperti bukan mereka saja. Usoop tak kuat melihatnya, sama seperti Chopper. Ia melirik kearah Robin yang berada disamping kirinya "Robin, bisakah kau mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka?"

Robin memandangi pertarungan Sanji dan Zoro. Melihat mereka lekat-lekat lalu mengangguk "sepertinya bisa... keadaan mereka sekarang sudah melemah.. kalau begini aku bisa.."

"GOMU GOMU PISTOL!" seru Luffy yang muncul tiba-tiba diatas kepala Sunny. Ia memelarkan kedua tangannya kearah Sanji dan Zoro. Tepat dimuka mereka. Membuat semua krunya kaget.

DUAKK!

Mereka berdua terpental karena serangan Luffy yang tiba-tiba. Jauh menghantam pepohonan dibelakang mereka hingga rubuh berantakan. Menimbulkan beberapa burung yang hinggap dipohon-pohon itu berterbangan kelangit. Mencari tempat yang aman.

"Luffy..." ucap Robin, Brook dan Usoop bersamaan. Chopper tersenyum melihat Luffy yang sudah mau bergerak itu. Sementara Franky masih melihat tempat dimana Sanji dan Zoro terlempar oleh pukulan Luffy. Sanji dan Zoro perlahan membuka mata mereka, melihat Luffy berdiri diatas kepala Sunny. Mereka masih tertuduk lemas diantara pepohonan yang tumbang. Mengamati kaptennya melompat dari atas kepala Sunny dan turun ke tempat mereka bertarung.

Luffy berjalan mendekat dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambutnya yang hitam, hampir menutupi sebagian mukanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berjalan, akhirnya ia berhenti. Masih menundukkan kepalanya. Terdiam untuk sejenak. Membiarkan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Semuanya bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang mau dilakukan kapten mereka tersebut.

"Kalian tahu, aku... telah kehilangan kakakku..." perkataannya itu membuat mereka terdiam. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Tak ada yang tahu. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya bayang-bayang kakaknya, Ace. Kakak yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik tercintanya. Kakak yang selalu bersemangat dihadapannya. Sesosok kakak yang kuat, yang menjadi idola bagi setiap adiknya. Tapi, ia menghilang. Tepat dihadapannya. Dengan cara tragis. Itu adalah hal yang menyayat hati.

"Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan topi jeramiku..." sekarang yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah topi jerami miliknya. Topi yang diberikan Shanks saat ia kecil. Selalu menemaninya. Senang, sedih, kecewa, kesal, semua ia rasakan bersama topi itu. Dan ia berjanji pada pria berambut merah itu, untuk mengembalikan kembali topinya. Tapi, topi itu hilang. Tepat dihadapannya lagi..

"Juga kehilangan Navigatorku..." suaranya semakin lama semakin tenggelam. Ia mengingat saat dimana ia bersama Nami. Ketika tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh. Ketika marah dan memukulnya dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Ketika bingung, saat ia dan Nami tersesat. Ketika sedih, saat ia melihat Nami menangis. Ya... menangis... Disaat itu juga, ia teringat akan janjinya dengan paman bertopi kincir di kampung halaman Nami. Berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis. Tapi, ia kembali membuatnya menangis. Bahkan sekarang ia menghilang. Tepat didepannya lagi. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sesuatu yang ia sayangi menghilang. Di hadapannya.

Tak bisa dihindari lagi, air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hatinya kacau balau... ia tak bisa membendung lagi seluruh kesedihannya... tak kuat lagi...

"DAN APA KALIAN INGIN AKU KEHILANGAN PENDEKAR PEDANG DAN KOKIKUUU LAGIIII?"

Seperti sebuah pedang. Yang langsung menusuk kedalam hati. Begitu juga dengan perkataan Luffy. Perkataan yang berasal dari dalam hatinya. Membuat seluruh hati krunya luluh seketika.

"KALIAN PASTI PERNAH MERASA KEHILANGAN SESEORANG YANG DEKAT DENGAN KALIAN KAN?"

Ya.. semua kru topi jerami, pernah merasakannya. Kehilangan, seseorang.. yang sangat dekat.. lebih dekat dari apapun.. Dan yang dikatakan kaptennya adalah benar nyata. Itu sangat menyakitkan... terlalu menyakitan...

"Kalau kalian mengerti... " ia menjatuhkan kakinya ke pasir putih dibawahnya. Duduk lemas sambil tetap tertunduk dengan tatapan semu "kalian tidak perlu saling melukai satu sama lain..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback end*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu... Ia langsung berlari kearah kamarnya tanpa mengatakan hal apapun..." jelas Zoro dibagian akhir. Sedari tadi hingga sekarang, ia masih saja menutup matanya. Sementara Robin memandangi bintang yang sekarang nampaknya semakin banyak saja.<p>

"Fufufu..." tawa Robin kecil. Hal itu membuat Zoro bingung dan melihat kearahnya "kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Aku hanya merasa ingin tertawa saja kalau mengingat wajahmu saat Luffy mengatakan kata-katanya."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya "maksudmu?"

Robin berusaha tenang untuk tidak tertawa "yah... Saat ia berkata begitu, kau seperti tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kan?"

Zoro menggaruk pipinya "kurasa memang begitu, perkataanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.."

"Tapi kurasa itu wajar..." ia melihat langit kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Wajar?"

"Yah.. saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sayangi, kau marah itu wajar. Kau murung, itu wajar. Kau kesal, itu juga wajar. Kau sedih pun, itu juga wajar. Jadi, semua yang Luffy rasakan, katakan, ataupun lakukan, itu semua wajar.."

"Yah, mungkin memang seperti itu... Sekuat apapun dia, jika berhadapan dengan itu semua, semuanya hanya akan menjadi sama saja.."

Robin tersenyum kearahnya "kata-katamu bagus."

Zoro juga tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya "kau juga sama."

Sejak itu, suasana mereka kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara. Suara ombaklah yang menemani mereka. Perlahan saling melirik satu sama lain, dan sekarang mereka saling pandang. Sepertinya warna merah dipipi mereka tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Cieett...

Tapi, keadaan itu tak bertahan lama, ketika kapten mereka membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia keluar dengan mengusap-usap matanya yang tampak seperti orang habis tidur. Ia lalu melihat kedua orang di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dimana Robin dan Zoro bersandar.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" ia bertanya dengan wajah yang seakan tak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

TUNG!

Zoro memukul kepala kaptennya yang polos itu dengan sarung pedangnya "dasar kapten bodoh... Kami dari tadi menunggumu tahu."

Ia menggusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Zoro "aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku Zoro?"

"Karena kau terlalu lama mengurung diri!"

Luffy dengan polosnya menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri "mengurung diri? Siapa yang mengurung diri? Aku tak mengurung diri kok!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dikamar sendirian?"

Ia tersenyum seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala "shishishi.. aku tadi tertidur karena capek..."

Zoro mengangkat alisnya lagi "tidur? Karena capek?"

Ia mengangguk-angguk pertanda iya. Dan jawabannya itu langsung mendapat ocehan dari Zoro "dasar kau ini! Orang sudah capek-capek menunggumu, kau malah tidur?"

Luffy memalingkan pandangannya sambil mencibirkan bibirnya "siapa suruh kau menungguku?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Belum sempat Zoro menangkapnya, Luffy keburu kabur kearah dapur "sudahlah Zoro. Aku sudah lapar! Pokoknya aku mau makan daging yang banyaaaakkk!"

Zoro geleng-geleng kepala tak karuan melihat kaptennya yang seperti anak TK itu "dasar.. sepertinya, ia hanya berubah sebentar saja..."

Robin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua krunya itu "fufufufu.. begitulah kapten kita.."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Mengikuti kaptennya dari belakang. Dan saat mereka tiba disana, suasananya seakan jungkir balik. Yang tadinya sunyi sepi, sekarang sudah hirup pikuk dengan suara-suara mereka. Nampaknya semua telah kembali normal. Kapten merekalah yang membuat semuanya kembali. Tapi, sebenarnya, didalam perasaan mereka sendiri, mereka merasa ada satu tempat yang kosong. Ya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya, sebagai navigator dari bajak laut topi jerami, Nami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Di tengah laut*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Laut yang pada awalnya berbadai, entah kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ombak yang besar, berangsur-angsur tenang. Angin lautpun tak bertiup sekencang tadi. Ini semua memang wajar, tapi apa bisa disebut wajar bila langit berawan sampai berlubang? Ya, berlubang. Langit gelap yang seharusnya masih menutupi laut tersebut, sekarang seperti muncul sesuatu yang datang menembus awan dan membuatnya berlubang. Cahaya terang yang berasal dari matahari, menyinari laut dibawah lubang itu. Membuatnya menjadi tempat paling terang di laut tersebut.<p>

Dan untuk yang lebih anehnya lagi, puing-puing bekas kapal hancur bertebaran dimana-mana. Mengapung kesana-kemari. Beberapa orang dengan lambang burung camar biru di belakang seragamnya, terapung diatas puing-puing kayu kapal mereka. Seperti tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa orang seperti berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Tapi, ini ditengah laut. Sulit untuk mencari pertolongan ditempat yang seperti ini. Apalagi sebelunya pernah terjadi badai. Mungkin orang-orang baru akan berlayar disana pada esok harinya.

"Kapten! Kapten!" salah seorang dari mereka, memanggil seseorang yang dipanggil kapten. Ia berenang dengan bantuan kayu, mencari orang tersebut. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sakali. Saat ia berhenti berharap, ia melihat salah seorang temannya yang juga mengapung dengan bantuan kayu. Ia datang menghampirinya, hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

"Dimana kapten?" tanyanya pada temannya itu. Ia menoleh padanya, tapi kemudian, ia menunduk kembali. Ini membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Ada apa dengan kapten?" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, di berusaha menjawab "kapten, sudah tewas..."  
>Matanya membelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang temannya baru saja katakan "kau bercanda, kan?"<p>

Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya "yang aku katakan ini, benar adanya... Kapten kita, sudah tewas ditangan monster itu..."

"Monster? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" tanyanya seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Ia menoleh pada temannya "kau tak melihatnya?"

Ia menggeleng perlahan "tidak! Saat itu, aku sedang di ruang meriam. Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa maksudmu dengan monster?"  
>"Entahlah, saat itu aku tak terlalu jelas melihatnya... Tapi, setelah gadis berambut orange itu masuk kedalam laut..."<p>

"Saat ia masuk kedalam laut?"

"Ya, saat itu, muncul cahaya terang dari dalam laut. Langit saja tiba-tiba berlubang, dan cahaya-cahaya biru berterbangan dimana-mana. Kami juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, disaat terakhir, kapten bilang..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Badai masih terjadi. Hujanan peluru meriam masih ditembakkan. Tapi sayang, kelompok bajak laut topi jerami sudah kabur dengan menggunakan Coup de Burst. Dan sesuai dengan perkiraan sang kapten marine, gadis berambut orange itu jatuh dari kapal itu. Dikarenakan tembakan yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Melepaskan pegangannya dari kaptennya dan tertinggal jauh hingga masuk kedalam laut. Sementara kapal itu seakan terbang menghindar dari tembakan dan pergi menjauh menghilang dilangit. Entah pergi kemana. Tapi yang pasti, mereka dengan sangat jelas meninggalkan Navigator mereka yang tak berdaya. Inilah hal yang diharapkan oleh kapten kapal marine itu.<p>

Ia melihat gadis itu masuk kedalam laut. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu mati begitu saja, karena dengan adanya dia, mungkin bajak laut topi jerami bisa dintangkap. Kapten berbalik arah melihat para awaknya "kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat tangkap gadis bajak laut..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia heran melihat tatapan mereka.

Mereka seperti kaget dengan mulut ternganga. Ada apa ini?

Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Kali ini, pandangannya sama saja dengan yang lainnya, kaget.

TRING!

Seberkas cahaya biru terang muncul dari dalam laut. Tempat dimana gadis tadi jatuh. Langit diatas mereka mulai terbuka. Membentuk sebuah lubang yang besar. Dan tiba-tiba saja cuaca bertambah parah. Angin topan muncul dimana-mana. Anginnya yang kuat bahkan berhasil merubuhkan beberapa tiang kapal marine yang besar. Kekuatan yang benar-benar dasyat. Juga pusaran air besar muncul ditengah-tengah lautan, membuat semua kapal marine tersebut terbawa. Semua orang menjadi kehilangan keseimbangannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini. Gelombang besar muncul hingga membuat bentuk seperti seorang berambut panjang dengan bagian bawah kakinya seperti putaran air yang cepat. Tangan-tangan airnya menyerang satu persatu kapal marine hingga hancur. Berantakan.

"MO, MO, MONSTEEEERRRR!" jerit semua marine kepada gelombang besar berbentuk seperti manusia. Semua orang tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana bisa ada gelombang yang seperti ini?

BRAKK!

DUAR!

CRAKK!

"WAAAA!" gelombang besar atau bisa kita bilang adalah monster tersebut meluluh lantahkan kapal-kapal besar marine! Tenaganya begitu kuat, hingga mampu menghempaskan semuanya. Pasukan marine yang sebelumnya rapi, sekarang sudah acak-acakkan tak beraturan. Berlari kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang aman, tapi dimana? Semua tempat seakan sudah dikuasai monster tersebut! Tak ada lagi jalan keluar!

"Ka, kapten!" jerit salah satu marine kepada kaptennya. Ia sangat takut dengan keadaan yang di luar dugaan. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghilang ditelan gelombang. Ingin mencari seseorang yang diharapkan bisa menolong mereka. Tapi kaptennya terdiam sejak tadi. Melihat gelombang besar itu dengan mata yang tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin... Leganda Dewi laut benar-benar ada?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback end*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Legenda Dewi laut?" ia terlihat sangat heran dengan apa yang baru saja temannya beri tahu.<p>

Ia mengangguk "Hmp! Dan setelah berkata begitu, kapten terkena serangan gelombang itu dan..."

Ia mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya "sudahlah... Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan..."

Mereka terdiam. Mengikuti arah air laut mengalir. Angin dingin laut menerpa dengan lembut. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya menunggu apa ada orang yang akan menolong mereka apa tidak? Tidak ada yang tahu...

"Tapi..." ia membuka pembicaraan "jika Legenda Dewi laut itu benar-benar ada, kenapa ia malah menolong gadis bajak laut itu?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*To be Continue*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's room:<strong>_

**Neyta : **"Akhirnya ni fic selesai juga deh!"

**Al** : "Iya, tapi fic kedua ini kamu edit lagi..."

**Neyta :** "Soalnya, aku dapat review bagus untuk penulisanku. Jadi, ya diperbaharui saja..."

**Eva :** "Iya, dasar Neyta... Selalu melakukan hal seenaknya saja..."

**Neyta :** "Kalau tak begitu, bukan Neyta namanya!"

**Al :** "Iya, iya..."

**Eva :** "Trus, update chapter berikutnya, bagaimana?"

**Neyta :** "Chapter tiga mau kuupdate kok... kalau soal surat waktu itu, memang benar sih. Aku bisa lama updatenya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya. Tenang saja..."

**Al :** "Tenang saja bagaiman? Kalau kamu lama updatenya, kami jadi tak kelihatan, kan?"

**Neyta :** "Cerewet deh!"

**Al :** "APA KAU BILANG?"

**Neyta :** "Kau itu, 'C, E, R, E, W, E, T'!"

**Al :** "NEYTA!"

**Neyta :** *Kabur*

**Eva :** "Mulai lagi deh... Kalau begitu, mohon reviewnya ya!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Pulau Dewi Laut

**You're Nami! My Navigator!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Neyta<strong> : "Wah, ada kesempatan update! Padahal aku baru seminggu masuk sekolah! Hahaha!"

**Al** : "Iya nih, kamu ini bikin orang khawatir saja...!"

**Neyta : **"Maaf deh... Tapi readers juga gak mau nunggu kan? Makanya, kalau ada kesempatan, kenapa tak update?"**  
><strong>

**Al **: "Tapi kau ini keterlaluan juga, saat baru masuk sekolah masih saja sempat-sempatnya nulis fic! Kapan kamu mau jadi pintar kalau begini?"

**Neyta **: "Tapi aku juga tak bisa membuat readers penasaran..."

**Eva** : "Sudahlah Al... Biarkan Neyta melakukan apa yang ia inginkan... Jadi, mulai ceritanya sekarang?"

**Neyta** : "Entar dulu! Pertama-tama, bagi para readers dimana pun kalian berada, tinggalkan review untuk fic ini ya. Biar aku tahu seberapa orang yang membaca fic keduaku ini."

**Eva** : "Sudah?"

**Neyta** : "Belum! Cressia bacakan disclaimernya!"

**Al** : "Siapa itu?"

**Cressia** : "Disclaimer key, One Piece adalah milik Eichiro oda key! Tapi fic ini milik Neyta key!"

**Neyta** : "Oke, kita mulai ceritanya!"

**Al** : "Aku ralat pertanyaanku, mahluk apa itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 3 : Pulau Dewi Laut**

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, langit berwarna biru muda cerah. Matahari menghiasi awan dengan cahaya-cahaya terang yang menyelinap disela-selanya. Angin laut juga terlihat bersahabat. Bertiup pelan hingga menimbulkan ombak kecil yang menambah indahnya lautan. Begitu cantik hingga tak bisa terbayang, hari sebelumnya pernah terjadi badai dasyat. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dilautan ini? Tak ada seoarang pun, kecuali untuk gadis navigator dari bajak laut topi jerami. Ia bisa menebak dasyatnya cuaca yang akan datang hanya dengan merasakan tekanan udara melalui tubuhnya.<p>

Dan sekarang, ia tak ada di atas kapal yang seharusnya membawanya. Kapal Thousand Sunny. Ia menghilang. Tepat di depan semua krunya. Berbagai perasaan hadir di dalam diri mereka. Sedih, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak sedih ketika seseorang yang dekat dan selalu hadir disampingmu, tiba-tiba menghilang? Kesal, tentu. Karena tak bisa melindunginya ataupun menjaganya. Bingung, ya. Hanya ialah yang tahu, kearah mana mereka akan berlayar. Selalu ialah yang memimpin mereka dalam sebuah pelayaran. Dan hanya ialah yang mengerti, dengan semua hal yang berhubungan ilmu navigasi. Tapi sekarang, ia tak ada di dalam kelompok bajak laut topi jerami. Juga khawatir.

Sekarang, kelompok bajak laut topi jerami itu menghampiri sebuah pulau kecil yang mereka lihat saat berlayar. Ketidaktahuan mereka akan pulau berikutnya, membuat mereka terpaksa menghampirinya. Masing-masing dari mereka, mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dibeli. Itulah yang membuat mereka memilih berlabuh dipulau itu. Turun satu persatu dan pergi berpencar. Ada yang mencarinya sendiri, tapi juga ada yang bersamaan perginya. Seperti ketiga orang ini.

"Waahhh! Paman hidung tomat hebat bangeeeeettt!" seru pria berambut hitam pada seorang badut yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Matanya dipenuhi oleh cahaya bintang yang terang. Seperti yang ia sebutkan, badut itu memiliki hidung layaknya tomat merah. Mukanya berwarna putih. Rambutnya sedikit keriting berwarna merah. Dan baju yang ia kenakan berwarna kuning dengan bagian perut yang membesar.

"Kau benar Luffy! Hebat banget!" setuju kedua temannya yang juga sama-sama mengeluarkan cahaya bintang dari matanya. Salah satunya berambut hitam dengan hidung panjang seperti pinokio yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Usoop. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah rusa kutub berhidung biru. Namanya adalah Tony Tony Chopper, biasa dipanggil Chopper. Mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya memandangi badut itu dengan sangat terpana. Sebegitu hebatnyakah seorang... badut?

Padahal badut tersebut hanya melemparkan sekitar lima bola ke udara dan menangkapnya satu persatu kemudian memutar-mutarkannya. Lagi dan lagi. Orang lain pasti akan bosan seketika itu juga, tapi tidak untuk mereka. Mata mereka tak mau lepas dari pisau-pisau itu. Berputar-putar berputar-putar, tak berhenti dan terus saja memandanginya. Hingga sang badutlah yang menghentikan kegiatan bodoh mereka.

"Maaf ya, anak-anak. Paman badut berhenti dulu." kata paman badut dengan sopan.

Sekatika itu juga, mereka dengan segera memasang tampang kecewa super berat, "Kenapa Pamaaaaannnnn? Padahal kami ingin melihatnya lagi!"

Badut itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil dari saku yang berada dikakinya. Kemudian mengelap bagian wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Ia terlihat lelah dengan ini semua. Setelah ia selesai mengelap, ia memasukkan sapu tangan itu kembali dan melihat ketiga orang yang memang sejak tadi selalu setia berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangan mereka begitu memelas. Hingga paman badut itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyengir kearah mereka.

"Ayolah pamaaaannnnn..."

"Eum..." paman itu secepatnya memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk segera keluar dari tatapan mereka yang baginya mengerikan. Memutar otaknya dan menyuruhnya bekerja dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Nampaknya ia berpikir telalu keras, hingga..

KABUMM!

Yak, paman itu meledak seketika tepat dihadapan mereka. Jangan salah sangka kalau ia meledak karena terlalu keras berpikir, ini adalah rencananya untuk kabur. Ia segera melesat kebelakang layar, dan mengambil seluruh peralatan untuk pertunjukkannya. Membawa semuanya pergi hingga tak bersisa. Pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan debu, "Maafkan aku anak-anak... Paman badut harus pergi dulu..."

Aduh, itu badut berlebihan banget. Pergi saja sampai melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan habis ngelap keringatnya. Padahal perginya juga dari balik layar. Mana mungkin ketiga penonton setianya itu melihatnya. Yang ada juga mereka malah tambah kagum dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan paman badut.

"PAMAN HEBAT BANGEETTT!"

Sementara orang-orang yang lewat dibelakang mereka hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya. Memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian memalingkan wajah dan kembali pada perjalanan mereka. Tak mempedulikan kondisi mereka yang diam berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya sebuah patung.

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Ditempat Sanji***

.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut blonde dengan memakai kemeja biru bergaris, berjalan disekitar pasar yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia membawa sebuah gerobak yang dipenuh oleh beberapa kilo daging, sayur, buah, dan lainnya. Sepertinya ia tak merasa lelah untuk membawa gerobak makanan itu. Sedari tadi, ia hanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting. Apa itu?<p>

"Ah!" sepertinya ia sudah menemukannya. Sesuatu itu tepat didepannya sekarang! Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya dari gerobak dan berlari kearah yang ia tuju.

"GADIS-GADIS MANIIIIS!"

Yah, itulah yang ia cari. Berlari sambil berputar-putar dengan mata berbentuk love. Hingga yang melihatpun merasa enggan mendekatinya dan segera kabur begitu saja. Kasihan sekali...

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Ditempat Franky***

.

* * *

><p>"MAHAL SEKALI HARGANYA!" keluh pria cyborg berambut biru pada salah seorang pedagang disebuah toko. Toko itu adalah toko yang dipenuhi oleh tong-tong. Dan sepertinya tong tersebut berisi cola, bahan bakar yang diperlukan kapal Thousand Sunny. Ia tampak begitu kesal dengan harga yang ditunjukkan oleh pemilik toko dikalkulatornya. Beberapa kali mereka saling adu ocehan karena masalah harga. Sampai bisa menarik perhatian orang banyak. Dan juga salah satu temannya yang berbentuk seperti tulang belulang berambut afro hitam.<p>

"Yohohoho! Ada apa ini?" katanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Franky menoleh kearah suara yang familiar itu "Hei Brook!"

Ia segera mendatangi Brook yang berada di pintu masuk. Para pengunjung lain sekarang justru menghindari mereka. Menjauh dari dua orang aneh, yang satu berbadan besar, dan hanya mengenakan baju atasan dan celana dalam berwarna biru. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang yang ditutupi baju hitam. Siapa yang tak takut? Termaksud juga sang pemilik toko yang sudah bergidik ketakutan melihatnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membanjiri tubuhnya.

Franky menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Brook. Orang yang diceritakan mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. Setelah selesai bicara, mereka dengan serempak melihat kearah sang pedagang. Tatapan mereka seperti tak bisa dibaca lagi. Hingga si pedagang menyerah dan bersujud dihadapan mereka.

"A, aku mohon jangan sakiti aku... Aku hanya pedagang biasa!"

Franky tersenyum licik padanya "Ho, kalau begitu, murahkan harga cola-cola ini!"

Ia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai, lalu mengangkatnya dan kembali menunduk "I, iya... Kau bisa mengambil seluruh cola yang ada disini dengan harga yang murah... Ta, tapi jauhkan mahluk bertulang itu da, dari sini!"

"Yohohohoho" sepertinya Brook sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan panggilan orang-orang padanya, dan hanya berlalu bersama Franky dengan membawa beberapa tong besar berisi cola. Dan pengunjung lain pun kembali sweetdrop dengan kru topi jerami lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Ditempat Zoro***

.

* * *

><p>Sejak awal sampai sekarang, rasanya pria berambut hijau itu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saja. Bingung. Ya, bingung karena setiap jalan yang ia jumpai pasti berujung dengan kata 'buntu'. Ia sekali lagi membalik badannya dan berjalan mencari jalan yang benar. Padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu hendak kemana. Niatnya hanya jalan-jalan malah kesasar. Ia melangkah mencari jalan keluar, melangkah dan terus melangkah. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Banyak sekali orang disana. Berbelanja dari satu toko ke toko lain.<p>

Hingga langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah toko dengan papan nama 'Toko Peralatan Navigasi'. Disana ia melihat temannya yang berambut hitam panjang sedang mengamati alat-alat navigasi. Rasa bingungnya kembali lagi. Untuk apa seorang arkeolog berada didalam toko yang seharusnya dihampiri navigator?

Tring

Suara itu berasal dari lonceng kecil yang dipasang dipintu. Membuat perhatian wanita berambut hitam itu beralih kearahnya, "Sedang apa kau disini, Zoro?"

Zoro menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan berbalik bertanya padanya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini?"

Wanita bernama Robin itu kembali melihat kearah alat-alat navigasi yang ada didepannya, "Aku kesini karena ingin mencari log post yang setipe dengan milik Nami. Hem... Yang ini saja pak.." ia menunjuk salah satu log post yang berada didalam lemari kaca. Pedagang yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya, segera mengambil barang yang ditunjuk Robin tadi. Membuka lemari kacanya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Semantara Zoro menutup mata dan menunggu. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan dari Robin membeli barang itu.

"Ini.." sahut pedangang itu dengan lembut sembari menyerahkan log post yang sekarang sudah berada didalam kotak berwarna coklat muda. Robin menerima sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu melihat Zoro yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan pintu toko. Menunggunya keluar. Robin merasa senang akannya dan tertawa kecil lalu membuka pintu toko yang kembali menimbulkan bunyi dari lonceng.

"Kau pasti tahu alasan aku membeli ini kan?" tanya Robin pada Zoro yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Zoro mengangguk pelan "Yah, lagi pula kita harus cepat menemukannya kan?"

Robin sekarang sudah berada sejajar dengannya, "Hmph, kalau kita terus begini, akan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk berlayar... Apa lagi tanpa Nami.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Kembali ketempat Luffy***

.

* * *

><p>"Huh! Ternyata paman itu kabur!" keluh Luffy dengan mencibirkan bibirnya. Usoop dan Chopper mengangguk setuju lemah. Padahal mereka sedang senang-senangnya melihat pertunjukan sang badut, tapi ia kabur dari mereka. Hilanglah perasaan kagum mereka seketika itu juga. Dan sekarang mereka hanya berjalan tak tahu arah dipulau tersebut. Seperti tak ada yang menarik.<p>

Dan karena sudah lelah berjalan, mereka menghampiri sebuah taman kecil ditengah kota. Ditengah taman itu terdapat sebuah kolam pancuran dengan air yang jernih. Luffy segera berlari kearahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keair. Rasa sejuklah yang ia rasakan dari air tersebut. Sementara Usoop dan Chopper lebih memilih duduk dibangku taman. Tepat dibawah rimbunan pepohonan. Angin semilir menemani mereka disana. Membawa dedaunan pohon yang sudah habis waktunya untuk terbang bersamanya. Menghiasi indahnya taman tersebut. Suasana tenang dan damailah yang hadir disana. Tak seperti padatnya pasar yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

Chopper melirik kearah Usoop yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi Luffy. Ia kemudian melihat Luffy yang masih asyik menikmati air, dan kembali kearah Usoop. Ia heran. Dan untuk memenuhi rasa herannya itu, ia memegang tangan Usoop dan menyadarkannya dari keadaanya yang diam tadi.

"Ada apa Usoop? Sejak tadi kau terus memandangi Luffy..."

Usoop melirik kearah Chopper, lalu kemabali ke Luffy "Tak apa Chopper. Aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang saja dari Luffy.."

Chopperpun ikut memperhatikan Luffy. Awalnya ia tak tahu hal apa yang kurang dari kaptennya itu, tapi setelah lama memperhatikannya, akhirnya ia sadar "Apa yang kurang itu, topi jerami Luffy?"

Usoop mengangguk "Yah.. topi jeraminya... Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah mengijinkan seorangpun menyentuh ataupun memegang topi itu. Tapi, ia membolehkan Nami memakainya."

Chooper mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan Usoop "Iya... Selama ini hanya Nami yang ia beri kesempatan untuk mengenakannya. Tapi... Sekarang Nami dan topi jerami Luffy..."

Mereka terdiam. Rasanya tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut. Biarkanlah saja kata itu tersimpan didalam benak masing-masing. Karena tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Mereka pasti bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya. Jadi, lebih baik kata itu disimpan rapat-rapat. Tak perlu sampai harus mengucapkannya.

"HEI!" panggil Sanji yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Ia membawa gerobak penuh makanan dibelakangnya.

Mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya menoleh kearah suara "SANJI!"

Sanji menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan pegangannya dari gerobak, "Ternyata kalian ada disini.. aku bingung sekali mencari kalian tahu!"

Luffy segera menghampirinya dan mendapati gerobak Sanji yang penuh makanan. Tapi Sanji dengan cepat menghentikannya dengan kakinya yang diarahkan kedepan kaptennya "Tunggu yang lain Luffy!"

"Huh! Tapi aku lapar Sanji..." pintanya dengan puppy eyes. Dan hal itu tak mempan sama sekali dengan Sanji "Lagi pula, ini belum waktunya makan siang. Kita tunggu saja yang lain dulu disini."

Luffy lagi-lagi mencibirkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya lalu mendengus kesal. Ia kembali berjalan kearah air mancur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Sanji meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena menarik gerobak itu terus sepanjang jalan. Plus juga capek karena berlari-lari melihat gadis cantik. Ia beralih kesamping Chopper dan duduk disana. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku taman dan menutup matanya. Ia menarik napas perlahan, menghirup sejuknya udara. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya dan melirik kearah mereka berdua yang berada disisi kanannya "Dimana yang lain?"

Chopper menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri "Kami tidak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan kesini..."

"Oh..." hanya itulah yang dikatakan Sanji. Ia pun menutup matanya lagi. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang lelah beristirahat dibawah pepohonan.

Dan mereka kembali terdiam, hingga suara dari Franky yang mengisi kesunyian itu, "Hei minna!"

Benar yang dikatakan Chopper, sebentar lagi mereka pasti kesini. Dan benar, Franky dan Brook datang. Membawa tong-tong cola dibelakang mereka. Tong-tong itu dimasukkan kedalam gerobak yang sama dengan Sanji. Franky dan Brook menghampiri mereka, dan ikut duduk juga dibangku yang berada disebelah mereka.

"Hari ini lelah sekali..." ucap Franky lelah.

"Yohohoho! Kau benar! Walau sebagai tengkorak, aku seharusnya tak bisa merasakan lelah! Skull Joke! Yohohohoho" Brook tertawa sendiri, sementara temannya yang lain hanya mendengus lelah padanya.

Belum sempat mereka beristirahat, datang lagi sisa teman mereka yang belum hadir disana. Robin dan Zoro. Robin melambai-lambai kecil kearah mereka yang dibalas Chopper dengan lambainnya juga. Sementara Zoro hanya diam dibelakangnya. Dan saat mereka sampai disana, Sanji langsung berdiri dan menghadang Zoro. Ini membuat kru lainnya kaget. Jangan-jangan mereka hendak bertarung lagi seperti hari kemarin.

"Kemana saja kau dengan Robin-chan, marimo?"

"Aku hanya tak sengaja ketemu dengannya saja kok, koki bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa hah?"

Mulai lagi pertarungan kecil-kecilan mereka. Tapi kali ini, teman-temannya menarik napas lega mengetahui mereka tak akan bertarung seperti hari kemarin. Saling melukai satu sama lain. Dan itu sangat mengerikan. Tak seharusnya hal tersebut dilakukan oleh sesama nakama. Untung saja kapten mereka dapat mengendalikan semuanya, kembali menjadi lebih baik.

Luffy yang melihat semua nakamanya sudah berkumpul disana, mengentikan kegiatannya dan berlari kearah mereka. Sanji dan Zoro segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan saling mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sementara yang lain, tersenyum kecil melihat mereka.

Luffy berlari kearah gerobak makanan Sanji dan hendak mengambil daging yang ada. Tapi kembali dihentikan Sanji.

"Kenapa Sanji? Kan semuanya sudah berkumpul! Berarti aku sudah bisa memakannya kan?" tanya Luffy yang berusaha mengelak dari kaki Sanji dan mau mengambil daging yang ada dihadapannya. Daging itu terlihat begitu menggoda bagi Luffy.

Sanji terus saja berusaha mencegat Luffy, "Tidak, ya tidak Luffy!"

"Huaahh! Tapi aku sudah lapar!"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan! Kalau kau memakannya sekarang, bisa-bisa seluruh bahan makanan yang sudah kubeli hilang dalam sekejap kedalam perut karetmu itu!"

"Huahh!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah oceh sana oceh sini, Sanji menyerah pada Luffy. Ia membiarkannya memakan apa yang ada. Tapi dengan satu persyaratan, kalau ia tak akan memakan semuanya sampai habis. Luffy sih hanya menurut saja. Lagi pula yang ia inginkan hanya daging yang berada digerobak itu.

Mereka beristirahat sebentar dibawah pepohonan taman tersebut. Duduk di bangku taman dan menikmati sejuknya udara yang hadir disekitar mereka. Sedangkan Luffy asyik-asyiknya menikmati hanya sweetdrop dengan kapten mereka.

Usoop yang sedari tadi diam, melihat kearah kotak berwarna coklat yang dipegang Robin. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa isi kotak yang kau pegang itu Robin?"

Pertanyaannya itu mengalihkan semua pandangan kru lain kearah kotak Robin juga. Mereka terlihat ingin tahu dengan isinya. Robin tersenyum simpul dan mengajukan kotak itu kehadapan mereka. Perlahan, ia membukanya dan mengambil barang yang berada didalamnya. Dan barang yang berada didalamnya ternyata adalah sebuah log post yang ia beli tadi. Untuk sekarang, mereka semakin menambah tanda tanya dengan log post tersebut, kecuali Zoro.

"Bukankah kita sudah mempunyainya Robin?" tanya Chopper pada Robin.

Ia segera menjawabnya "bukankah, log post kita, berada di tangan Nami?"

Mendengar nama Nami, semuanya seakan berhenti. Termaksud Luffy, ia menghentikan acara makan-makannya dan memilih tertunduk diam.

Robin melanjutkan "aku sengaja membeli log post yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Nami."

"Kenapa memangnya Robin?" kali ini Usoop yang bertanya.

"Itu karena, jika log postnya sama, bukankah pulau yang akan dikunjungi berikutnya juga sama?"

"Ehh?" kompak seluruh kru kaget, kecuali Zoro yang memang sudah tahu. Luffy segera melepaskan dagingnya dan melangkah menuju Robin "benarkah itu Robin?"

Robin mengangguk pelan "hmp, dan jika Nami bisa mengerti akan hal ini, ia pasti akan memilih menunggu dipulau berikutnya."

Luffy seakan tak bisa lagi membendung perasaan senangnya. Ia seakan ingin teriak. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Nami lagi. Padahal hanya berlalu sehari ia kehilangan Nami, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia tersenyum kepada Robin, "Kalau begitu Robin, kapan kita bisa kepulau berikutnya?"

Robin memegangi dagunya, "Kalau menurut pemilik toko yang kutanya, ia bilang besok."

"Yuhuu! Berarti kita bisa bertemu dengan Nami besok ya?" tanyanya dengan riang sekali.

Robin mengangguk lagi, pertanda iya. Ini merupakan hal yang membahagiakan bagi mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dengan Nami lagi. Tapi, Chopper tiba-tiba tertunduk lemas. Ini membuat yang lain jadi khawatir. Sanji yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya, bertanya padanya, "Ada apa Chopper?"

Chopper masih tertunduk, "Tapi... Apa Nami bisa selamat dari angkatan laut itu?"

Pertanyaan Chopper membuat semuanya kaget. Mereka juga jadi murung kembali lagi. Yang dipertanyakan Chopper itu benar. Apa Nami bisa selamat dari kepungan angkatan laut yang banyak itu? Tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Mereka tak tahu. Mereka semakin lama semakin tenggelam dalam pemikiran tersebut.

"Tenang saja!" ucap Luffy pada nakamanya dengan cengiran yang biasanya. Mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah Luffy.

"Nami yang kukenal adalah gadis yang kuat! Jangan khawatir! Ia pasti baik-baik saja! Shishishi!"

Meskipun perkataannya singkat, tapi seakan bisa menyihir hati sedih mereka yang terperangkap dalam jurang kebingungan dan kekhawatiran. Membawa mereka kedalam sebuah harapan kecil. Harapan yang harus dipercayai. Dan kapten mereka percaya akan harapan kecil itu. Meski kecil, jika percaya pasti bisa terjadi. Hal itu menghibur kembali mereka, menjadi senang. Mereka tersenyum melihat kaptennya yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Yang dikatakan Luffy adalah benar. Percayalah pada hal itu, meski kemungkinan yang ada sangatlah kecil.

Luffy melihat Robin, "Jadi Robin, pulau apa yang akan kita datangi?"

"Pulau yang akan kita datangi besok, bernama pulau Diversy."

"Wah! Namanya keren! Pulau apa itu Robin?" tanya Luffy dan Chopper dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Robin tertawa kecil melihat pandangan mereka yang penuh dengan cahaya itu, "Itu adalah pulau yang indah. Dimana-mana berwarna biru dan putih disana. Seni ukiran dan dekorasinya juga sangat cantik. Dan yang paling terkenal dari pulau Diversy adalah Legenda Dewi Lautnya."

"DEWI LAUT!" histeris Sanji dengan suara keras ditambah mata berbentuk seperti love. Sementara Luffy menganggap aneh dengan kata tersebut "apa itu Sanji? Apa dewi laut itu makanan yang terkenal disana ya?"

DUAK!

"BUKAN BODOH!" kesal Sanji memukul Luffy. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa sampai memilik kapten yang seperti ini? Oke, mungkin kalau soal dewi laut, bisa dimengerti kalau ia tak mengerti.

"Dewi laut itu adalah sosok wanita cantik yang hidup dilautan!" ia mulai terbawa keduniannya sendiri. Dunia khayal dimana disana terdapat sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan baju yang cantik berwarna biru dan putih dibagian ujungnya, juga memegang tongkat yang ujungnya berbentuk lingkaran seperti gelombang ombak yang cantik.

"Apa Dewi Laut itu seperti para duyung yang kita lihat di pulau manusia ikan ya?"

"Yah, semacam itulah! Tapi dewi laut memiliki kekuatan yang hebat!" Sanji bercerita dengan angkuhnya. Hingga memaksa Zoro untuk segera menjitaknya.

DUAK!

"Sudah cukup cerita bualanmu itu, koki bodoh! Mana ada Dewi Laut yang kau sebutkan itu?" Zoro menyilangkan kedua tangan menghadapnya.

Sanji mengelus-elus kepalanya, kemudian membalas tindakan Zoro.

DUAK!

"Dewi Laut itu pasti ada, kalau tidak, untuk apa sampai ada legendanya segala di pulau tersebut!" ia secepat mungkin menurunkan tingkat suarannya dan beralih melihat Robin, "Benar kan, Robin-chaaannn?"

Robin menutup matanya, "Kalau soal ada atau tidaknya, aku juga tak tahu Sanji. Tapi kalau yang aku dengar dari legenda tersebut... diberitahukan kalau setiap 5000 tahun sekali, Dewi laut akan memilih manusia yang ia anggap cocok sebagai pemilik kekuatannya..."

"Lalu?" tanya semua kru penasaran.

"Dan saat waktu 5000 tahun itu datang, sang Dewi Laut akan memberikan sebagian kecil kekuatannya pada bayi yang ia pilih.."

"Kenapa hanya sebagian kecil?"

"Karena sebagiannya lagi akan diberikan saat bayi yang terpilih itu tepat menginjak umur 20 tahun.."

Mereka dengan kompak mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya antara bayi yang dipilih dengan pulau Diversy itu?" tanya Usoop mencoba mencari tahu hal yang lebih detail.

Robin memegangi dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Hmm... aku juga kurang tahu Usoop. Yang kudengar, saat bayi itu tepat berumur 20 tahun, mereka akan melakukan semacam upacara kebangkitan.."

"Oh, lalu kapan pas 20 tahun bayi itu lahir?"

"Besok.." jawab Robin dengan serius. Ia sepertinya mengetahui suatu makna yang ada didalamnya.

"Eh?" semua kru terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Robin, kecuali Luffy yang justru bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Bukankah bagus kalau besok kejadiannya, jadi kita bisa melihat bagaimana upacaranya kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" oceh mereka semua dengan tegas, terkecuali untuk Robin dan Zoro.

"Lalu apa? Jangan membuatku bingung!" keluh Luffy pada nakamanya yang sekarang sudah berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

Usoop mendekatinya dan memegang kedua pundak kaptennya itu "kau tahu besok tanggal berapa Luffy?"

Luffy hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda kalau ia sama sekali tak tahu. Dan jawabannya itu langsung diikuti oleh para krunya yang langsung memukul dahi, kecuali Robin yang justru tertawa kecil. Inilah yang membuat Luffy semakin bertanya-tanya. Ia tak pernah mempudulikan tanggalan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan angka. Ia hanya menjalani hari-harinya tanpa tahu hari apa ini, hari apa kemarin, hari apa besok. Benar-benar khas Luffy.

Usoop menarik napas dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Luffy semudah mungkin, "Dengar Luffy, hari ini adalah tanggal dua Juli, berarti besok adalah tanggal tiga. Kau tahu hari apa itu?"

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya kekanan sambil memegangi dagunya. Tanda tanya muncul disekitar kepalanya, ia tak tahu hari apa itu. Tapi kemudian sebuah lampu pijar melintas dikepalanya, ia tahu hari apa itu!

"Aku tahu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya semua kru dengan penasaran. Tak bisa dipercaya, kaptennya akan semudah ini nyambung.

"Besok pasti adalah hari dimana kita bisa makan daging sepuasnyaaaa!"

DUAKK!

"DASAR KAPTEN BODOH! BUKAN ITU!" kompak seluruh kru memarahi Luffy. Luffy mana mungkin bisa mengerti dengan cepat apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bodoh sekali mereka mau percaya.

Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah timbul benjolan besar, "Lalu apa? Hari ulang tahun Nami ke-20?"

Sepertinya ia menjawabnya dengan asal-asalan, tapi jawabannya itu tepat mengenai sasaran! Ini membuat teman-temannya tambah terlonjak kaget, dan Robin tertawa kecil lagi.

"EH?"

Luffy benar-beanr jadi kesal sekarang, "Kalian ini sejak tadi ngomong 'EH?' terus! Aku tak mengerti nih!"

Sanji cepat-cepat menarik pipi karetnya Luffy, "Yang kau katakan itu benar Luffy! Besok adalah ulang tahun Nami-swan yang ke-20! Kau tahu kan apa artinya?"

Mereka menatap sang kapten dengan sangat serius. Hingga mata mereka tampak begitu besar. Mereka ingin tahu apa tanggapan Luffy. Sebegitu penasarannya hingga harus berhimpit-himpit mendekati Luffy. Terkecuali Robin yang memilih duduk sambil tetap memperhatikan mereka. Detik berlalu, menit juga berlalu, jam, matahari tenggelam, bulan dan bintang muncul dilangit, hari berganti, bulan, hingga orang merayakan tahun baru dan mengganti kalender, biji yang ditanam sudah tumbuh subur, dekade, abad, pohon Sequoia sudah habis waktunya, oke, ini terlalu lama.

DUAKK!

"MIKIRNYA JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!" kali ini mereka memukul lebih keras kepala Luffy.

Pukulan itu otomatis mengaktifkan otak kecil Luffy. Ia segera memukul tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "Aku tahu! Kita harus menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Nami kan?"

DUUUAAAAKKKK!

"BUKAANNNN!"

"Aduh! Lalu apa? Kalian dari tadi nanya-nanya terus! Aku enggak ngerti nih!" kesalnya memegangi kepalanya yang sudah penuh dengan benjolan besar nan biru yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Mereka dengan kompak menghela napas pasrah. Perlahan menjauh dari kaptennya yang bodohnya buka kepalang itu. Kembali menempati kursi masing-masing dan tertunduk lemas. Mereka sudah capek berteriak dan memukul Luffy. Kembali menghela napas, lalu melirik kearah Robin duduk, "Robin.. kau saja yang jelaskan..."

Robin tersenyum simpul pada mereka dam melihat Luffy yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia hendak memberitahukan Luffy semudah yang bisa diterima otak Luffy, "Luffy, yang kau katakan tadi benar, kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Nami yang kedua puluh."

"EH?" kali ini Luffy yang berkata seperti itu, "Jadi yang kukatakan tadi itu benar ya?"

"DENGARKAN SAMPAI SELESAI!" teriak seluruh kru topi jerami yang sudah habis kesabaran dengan Luffy.

Luffy hanya menutup kepalanya dengan tangan karetnya untuk menutupi kepala yang biasanya jadi sasaran pelampiasan. Robin sedikit tertawa karena mereka. Tapi ia segera kembali melanjutkan, "Lagi pula Luffy, apa ini tak bisa dibilang terlalu kebetulan dengan apa semua yang sudah terjadi dengan Nami?"

Luffy sedikit menunduk, "Aku jadi tambah tidak mengerti Robin..."

Robin juga jadi ikut tertunduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Teman-temannya juga sama. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengucapkannya pada Luffy, agar ia mengerti dengan apa yang para kru lain pikirkan "Luffy, kalau saja Legenda Dewi Laut itu benar, apa mungkin Nami yang kita kenal..."

Belum sempat Robin mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimatnya, Luffy segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Hingga membuat rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian pandangannya. Ia perlahan berjalan keluar dari rimbunan pepohonan. Mendekati arah dimana cahaya matahari dapat terlihat jelas.

Semua mata terpasang padanya sekarang. Mereka tampak bingung. Tapi, kemudian perasaan bingung itu berubah menjadi senang ketika kapten mereka menoleh kearah mereka dengan tersenyum lebar, "Shishishi, tak perlu merisaukan dengan Legenda itu, yang penting sekarang kita pergi saja kepulau Dewi Laut! Nami pasti ada disana dan menunggu kita datang menjeputnya!"

Sanji berdiri dari bangku taman, lalu menghidupkan rokoknya, "Yang dikatakan Luffy benar. Nami-swan pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Yang lainpun ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju Luffy dengan tersenyum. Luffy juga tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi "TUJUAN KITA BERIKUTNYA ADALAH PULAU DEWI LAUT!"

"OOOSSSHHH!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Di Pulau Diversy***

.

* * *

><p>"Kemana gadis kecil itu pergi Cressia?" tanya seorang kakek-kakek tua pada seekor mahluk kecil yang berwarna biru muda. Mahluk itu sungguh aneh. Giginya tampak tajam, telinganya sedikit besar dan bisa dibilang bentuknya seperti telinga kucing. Matanya besar dengan ujung tajam dan berbola mata hijau emerald. Ia memiliki sayap putih seperti burung dan ekor yang bagian atasnya menonjol bagai duri tetapi tak tajam. Sementara bentuk badannya tampak seperti naga kecil. Sedangkan Kakek itu mengenakan jubah berwarna biru tua, dengan hiasan berupa gelombang kecil diujungnya yang berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang putih tertutup oleh topi kerucutnya yang juga berwarna biru tua. Ia juga membawa tongkat kayu kecil ditangan kanannya untuk membantunya berjalan.<p>

Mahluk kecil yang bisa dibilang bentuknya sedikit aneh itu menoleh kearahnya, "Kakek Zeo rupanya key!"

Kakek tua yang dipanggil Zeo oleh Cressia mencubit pipinya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kemana gadis kecil itu pergi Cressia?"

"Euu.. key... maksud kakek key, cucu kakek key.." jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan kakek Zeo yang menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja cucuku! Memang siapa lagi?" ia jadi kesal dengan Cressia dan memilih melepaskan cubitannya. Cressia mendengus kesal, lalu mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit memar, "Aku tak tahu key! Tadi ia kabur begitu saja dari kuil key!"

"Dasar, cucuku itu! Bukannya berlatih untuk upacara kebangkitan Dewi Laut, ia malah memilih untuk kabur dan main." Kakek itu memandangi pintu kayu yang berada tak jauh didekatnya. Pintu kayu yang menjadi jalan utama untuk memasuki rumahnya. Diam sejak tadi. Cressia sendiri hanya terbang mondar-mandir tak jelas. Walau mereka kesal pada gadis yang mereka sebut tadi, tapi sebenarnya, mereka sangat khawatir akannya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam lewat dari waktu latihan upacara dikuil selesai. Langit perlahan mulai berubah menjadi orange. Pertanda kalau malam sebentar lagi akan datang. Tapi gadis kecil itu belum saja datang. Mereka mencoba menunggu untuk sebentar lagi.

Waktu sudah lama berlalu sekarang. Langit orange sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari yang terik tidak muncul lagi, dan mulai digantikan posisinya oleh bulan purnama yang terang. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu khawatir.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama key!" keluh Cressia dengan mematahkan sebuah lidi kecil yang ia pegang entah sejak kapan.

Kakek Zeo mengangguk, "Kau benar Cressia, ini sudaah terlalu larut untuk gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun berjalan sendirian ditengah jalanan."

Kakek Zeo perlahan berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah sejak awal ia perhatikan. Ia memegang kenop pintunya, perlahan menurunkannya dan membuka pintunya. Dan tepat pada saat ia membukanya, gadis kecil berambut biru yang tak terlalu panjang diikat ekor kuda hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia membawa seorang wanita berambut orange panjang yang terluka parah dipunggungnya. Wanita itu tampaknya tak sadar. Dan gadis kecil itu sendiri sudah kehabisan tenaganya. Perlahan jatuh tepat di pintu saat kakek Zeo membuka pintunya.

BRUUKKK!

"NEYTA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

***To be Continue***

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's room<strong> :

.

**Al** : "Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, TUNGGU DULU!"

**Eva** : "Kenapa sih Al? Dari tadi ngomong tunggu dulu terus!"

**Cressia** : "Iya nih, key! Kau sibuk banget deh key!"

**Neyta** : "Kau mau protes?"

**Al** : "Tentu saja aku mau protes! Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya nama, si author justru memakai namanya sendiri untuk fic keduanya?"

**Neyta** : "Ya terserah aku kan! Aku juga ingin ikutan dalam ficku sendiri!"

**Cressia** : "Iya key! Tak seharusnya kau ngoceh key!"

**Al** : "Bagaimana tidak ngoceh, katanya dulu kau butuh tokoh tambahan, tapi malah kau duluan yang muncul! Juga kau mengkorupsi umurmu 5 tahun lebih muda! Apalagi si mahluk aneh satu ini *menunjuk kearah Cressia*"

**Cressia** : "Kenapa denganku key?"

**Al** : "Dia baru kali ini muncul disini, tapi langsung dimunculin! Kok kami enggak?"

**Neyta** : "Kan sudah kubilang, terserah aku... Kau ini tokoh yang berisik ya!"

**Al** : "HUH! Hei Eva, kok kamu enggak ikutan belain aku sih?"

**Eva** : "Soalnya aku nanti akan muncul di chapter 5! Jadi sih aku tak apa-apa."

**Al** : "CURAAANNNGGG! Eva ada, kok aku enggak?"

**Neyta** : "Kamu tuh munculnya belakangan Al! Puas?"

**Al** : "Belum! Aku mau muncul juga Neytaa... "

**Neyta** : "Semuanya itu sudah kuatur Al! Kau jangan ngoceh terus!"

**Eva** : "Benar! Nanti kalau kau tak dimunculi sama Neyta, bagaimana coba?"

**Al** : "HUAA! ENGGAK MAU!"

**Neyta** : "Ya sudah kalau gitu, kau jangan ngoceh-ngoceh lagi!"

**Al** : "Iya deh... Aku enggak ngoceh lagi..."

**Eva** : "Nah, begitu baru anak baik! Dasar Al.."

**Neyta** : "Sudahlah, Cressia, kau yang tutup ya!"

**Cressia** : "Okey key! Baiklah readers key! Ficnya bersambung disini dulu ya key. Tunggu chapter berikutnya dengan sabar ya key. Neyta pasti akan berusaha juga key. Pokok permasalahan dari cerita ini key, ada di chapter berikutnya key! Dan untuk yang terakhir key, mohon reviewnya ya key!


	4. Chapter 4 : Peristiwa 20 tahun yang lalu

**You're Nami! My Navigator!**

.

**Neyta** : "Halo semuaa! Aku sekarang ikut ambil bagian dalam cerita ini lho... Hehe. Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana wajahku pas di fic ini, lihat saja di **profilku**. Semua profil OC di sini juga ada di sana! "

**Cressia** : "Aku juga ada disitu, key!"

**Eva** : "Aku dan Al juga ada lho!"

**Neyta** : "Iya, tapi kakek Zeo enggak ada... Soalnya, tempatnya enggak muat... Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah menggambarnya.."

**Cressia** : "Yang penting tokoh yang banyak berperan saja juga gak apa-apa kan, key?"

**Eva** : "Iya... Nanti kalau kebanyakkan, kau kewalahan juga..."

**Neyta** : "Iya sih.. Oh ya! Aku ketemu nama untuk kapten jenius yang muncul di chapter 1 ituu. Namanya ku kasih Gerard aja deh!"

**Eva** : "Kenapa kau baru memberitahukan namanya saat orangnya sudah tewas? Author aneh..."

**Neyta** : "Habis aku pusing mikirin nama seorang tokoh tahu... Sudahlah, ini tak penting. Ayo mulai ceritanya!"

**Cressia** : "Ayo mulai, key!"

.

**Chapter 4 : Kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu**

.

***Pulau Diversy***

.

BRUKK!

"NEYTA!" seru kakek Zeo langsung datang menghampiri sang cucu yang terjatuh ke lantai tersebut. Mahluk kecil aneh dengan tubuh warna biru bernama Cressia itu juga ikut mendekat. Mereka sangat khawathir dengan gadis berambut biru tersebut. Badannya tampak lelah. Rambutnya terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang ia gendong.

"Neyta! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya kakek Zeo penuh khawatir. Ia perlahan menggoyang-goyangkan badan cucunya. Namun sama sekali tak direspon oleh si pemilik badan. Ini membuat mereka tambah khawatir. Cressia bahkan terbang berputar-putar tak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berkali-kali menyebut nama Neyta di udara. Beteriak tak tentu arah diatasnya.

"Bagaimana ini, key? Neyta tak sadar-sadar, key!"

Kekek Zeo pun tampak mulai resah. Ia mencoba berpikir dengan segenap kapasitas otaknya. Mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan cucu tersayangnya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban dan segera memukulkan kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan lainnya, "Aku tahu Cressia! Panggil Putri Eva saja!"

Cressia dengan cepat berhenti berputar dan memandang kakek Zeo dengan senyum lebar penuh harapan, "Benar juga, key! Putri Eva kan bisa penyembuhan, key!"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi ke tempatnya, Cressia!" perintahnya dengan tangan isyarat mengusir.

Namun belum sempat Cressia hendak pergi menjauh, terdengar suara rintihan seorang gadis kecil, "Aduuh..."

Gadis yang bernama Neyta itu perlahan bangun dari posisinya. Bangun dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat terjatuh ke lantai barusan. Mengelusnya perlahan untuk membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang.

"NEYTA!" Kembali mereka berdua mendekati gadis kecil tersebut. Wajah mereka begitu berseri-seri ketika melihat gadis tersebut bangun. Perasaan senang mereka tak bisa terbendung dan seketika itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menghilangkan rasa khawatir dan resahnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Neyta yang dipeluk, bisa mengerti. Ia tahu, kalau kedua orang yang sekarang memeluknya ini sangat sayang padanya. Mereka selalu saja khawatir ketika ia pulang terlambat atau terluka. Baik hanya luka goresan atau pun luka karena jatuh. Meski ia sendiri sangat bingung, kenapa ia selalu di perlakukan seperti ini. Dan ia sekarang hanya bisa menghibur dengan membalas pelukan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, mereka perlahan melepas pelukannya dan melihat kearah Neyta.

"Hehe, maaf ya aku telat pulangnya." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut yang dari awal sudah berantakan. Ia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah mereka.

Sementara kakek Zeo dan Cressia hanya menghela napas dengan tingkah laku gadis kecil mereka ini. Namun tak selang beberapa lama, pandangan mereka tertuju pada gadis berambut orange yang tadi di bawa masuk oleh Neyta.

"Siapa dia, key?" Tanya Cressia penasaran.

Neyta menggeleng-geleng pertanda bahwa ia tak mengenal siapa gadis itu. Ia tertunduk lemas melihatnya, "Entahlah Cressia..."

Cressia bingung. Ada apa dengan Neyta? Ia tak seperti biasanya. Dan keanehan ini dirasakan pula oleh sang kakek. Ia bisa tahu bahwa cucunya pasti mengalami suatu hal, hingga bisa membawa seorang gadis yang kira-kira umurnya 20 tahun ini ke rumah mereka. Tapi, ia juga tahu bahwa Neyta pasti lelah sekarang. Tak baik jika terlalu memaksanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Biarkan Neyta istirahat dulu Cressia, ia pasti lelah." kata kakek Zeo yang langsung bergerak mendekati gadis berambut orange itu. Ia mencoba merangkul gadis tersebut yang kemudian dibantu oleh Cressia. Cressia memahami apa yang dikatakan kakek Zeo. Jadi, sekarang ia hanya akan mengikuti saja perintahnya.

"Bantu kakek membawa gadis ini kedalam ya Cressia."

Cressia mengangguk kecil, "Iya, key..."

Perlahan mereka mencoba membuat gadis itu berdiri dengan bantuan mereka. Gadis itu tertunduk tak sadarkan diri. Badannya dipenuhi oleh luka-luka. Tak bisa dimengerti dari mana ia mendapatkan luka seberat itu. Tapi, detak jantungnya masih terdengar. Napasnya pun bisa terasa. Walaupun lemah, tapi ia masih hidup. Ini berarti, ia masih bisa kembali sehat. Dan kesempatan ini tak akan dilepaskan oleh mereka.

Kakek Zeo dan Cressia perlahan membawanya menjauh. Menyusuri ruangan di dalam rumah mereka hingga mencapai sebuah kamar. Sementara Neyta, menutup pintu rumah mereka yang terbuat dari kayu. Menghalangi jalan masuknya angin malam yang dingin. Dan menguncinya perlahan.

Selama beberapa saat, ia berdiri saja di depan pintu tersebut. Lalu perlahan meregangkan badannya yang lelah, dan melangkah menuju sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari sana. Sofa itu berada tepat di depan sebuah perapian hangat. Perapian yang sudah diisi oleh bara api dari kayu bakar. Menjadi penghangat utama rumah mereka.

Neyta duduk di sofa yang empuk tersebut. Ia menekukkan kaki, dan membiarkan lututnya menjadi tumpuan kedua tangannya. Memandangi perapian di depannya dengan tatapan semu. Diperhatikannya bara-bara api kecil yang satu persatu menghilang di udara. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan lebih jelas, apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Tak tahu mau kemana tujuannya, tak ada yang bisa ia jelaskan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang.

Ia meluruskan kakinya dan menjatuhkan seluruh badannya ke sofa. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan pegal menikmati empuknya sofa. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang memang sejak awal sudah berada di sana. Membiarkan pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

Kemudian, ia perlahan membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah langit-langit rumah. Kembali bertanya-tanya, "Apakah yang kulihat tadi sore itu... Benar-benar Dewi laut yang asli?"

Ia bangun dari sofa, dan terdiam sejenak. Memegangi dagunya dan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Aneh... Bukankah dulu kakek bilang, kalau ritual kebangkitan Dewi Laut gagal. Dan meski begitu, tak ada yang tahu benar atau tidaknya."

Dilihatnya sebuah kalender yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia melihat sebuah tanggal yang sudah dilingkari pena merah, "Besok adalah upacara kebangkitan kembali kekuatan Dewi Laut yang sesungguhnya.. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu ya?"

.

***Markas besar angkatan laut***

.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar sangat besar di lorong markas besar angkatan laut tersebut. Langkahnya terdengar sangat terburu-buru. Ia adalah salah seorang marine yang bekerja di sana. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna cokelat tua. Tampaknya ia ingin memberitahukan kertas itu pada seseorang yang sangat penting. Marine tersebut berlari dan terus berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Teman-temannya yang bertanya kenapa ia berlari, selalu dihiraukan. Ia sibuk mencari jalan menemukan sebuah ruangan.

"Ah! Itu dia ruangannya!" serunya setelah mencapai lantai di mana ruangan yang ia cari berada. Ia kembali berlari, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung memegang kenop pintunya dan membukanya dengan kuat hingga pintu tersebut terbanting dengan kerasnya ke tembok.

DUAK!

"ADMIRAL TINGGI SENGOKU!" serunya dengan sangat keras pada orang yang berada di sebuah kursi di depannya.

BRUSSHH!

MBEEKKK!

Admiral Tinggi yang sejak tadi sedang santai-santainya menikmati teh hangat setelah seharian bekerja, langsung menyemburkannya kembali karena kaget akibat ulah marine yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangannya. Dan kambing kesayangannya yang sedang tidur pun sempat terkejut dan melompat kesana-kemari.

Marine yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung membungkuk minta maaf, "Ma, maaf telah mengganggu anda, Admiral Tinggi Sengoku..."

Sengoku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap bagian mukanya yang terlapisi air teh. Mengelapnya perlahan, kemudian kembali menaruhnya di sebelah kanan mejanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke marine yang tadi datang ke ruangannya barusan. "Kenapa kau tampak terburu-buru ke ruanganku? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanyanya dengan tenang sambil kembali menghirup tehnya.

Sementara kambingnya kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Marine tersebut mengangguk, "Iya Admiral Tinggi Sengoku. Saya baru saja mendapat kabar, bahwa armada angkatan laut kita yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Gerard... Semuanya tewas..."

BRUSSHH!

Ia lagi-lagi menyemburkan tehnya, tapi kali ini jauh lebih kuat. Matanya membelalak begitu besar mendengar pemberitahuan barusan. Kali ini, kambingnya Sengoku tetap tertidur. Nampaknya ia sudah tak mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

Sengoku mengelap lagi mukanya dengan lebih cepat dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, "Kau tidak sedang main-main kan?"

Ia menggeleng dengan pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak main-main. Ini surat dari burung camar yang datang kemari tadi. Surat ini dikirim oleh salah satu merine yang berasal dari kapal Kapten Gerard, sebelum ia meninggal..." Ia perlahan melangkah menuju tempat Sengoku dan memberikan kertas cokelat yang tadi ia bawa.

Sengoku mengambilnya dengan cepat dan segera membacanya. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat dari kanan ke kiri dan kembali lagi ke kanan. Matanya mulai membesar saat membacanya. Ia seperti tak percaya akan apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Ia menjatuhkan kertas tersebut ke mejanya dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Seorang wanita tua yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut, merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Sengoku. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Melewati marine yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan meja Sengoku.

Marine yang di lewati itu sedikit terkejut akan siapa yang baru saja melewatinya, "Laksamana Madya Tsuru?"

Tsuru yang merasa namanya disebut, menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Ti, tidak... Saya disini hanya menyampaikan pemberitahuan dari salah satu marine yang dipimpin Kapten Gerard..."

"Jadi dari Gerard ya.." katanya dengan pelan. Ia menuju ke depan Sengoku dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa ini, Sengoku?"

Sengoku memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan tertunduk lemas, "Kau baca saja kertas itu Tsuru.."

Laksamana madya tua itu mengambil kertas cokelat yang berada di depannya dan membacanya, _"Maaf bila tak sopan memberi pemberitahuan dengan sebuah kertas seperti ini. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya begini. Saya berasal dari armada yang di pimpin oleh Kapten Gerard. Kami menghadapi bajak laut, dan mereka berhasil kabur. Tapi mereka meninggalkan seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu anggota mereka karena keadaan. Namun tidak bisa di duga, tiba-tiba saja muncul badai yang lebih kuat. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja seperti berubah menjadi sesosok monster besar dari gelombang air laut. Dan tepat sebelum Kapten Gerard tewas, ia sempat berkata, 'Tidak mungkin... Legenda Dewi Laut itu benar-benar ada?' Saya memang tak mengerti, tapi tolong berikan kertas ini pada Admiral Tinggi Sengoku. Karena Kapten Gerard pernah berkata pada saya, hanya anda dan ialah yang mengerti tentang Dewi Laut."_

Untuk beberapa saat, Tsuru tampak tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Ia memandangi Sengoku yang masih tertunduk dengan tatapan serius, "Apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir di kertas ini?"

Sengoku mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Tsuru, "20 tahun yang lalu... Aku dan Gerard pernah mengambil libur ke sebuah pulau..."

Tsuru dan marine yang berdiri di depannya mengangkat alis mereka, bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia bicarakan?

Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Pulau itu... Dinamai pulau Diversy..."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Dewi Laut?"

"Saat 20 tahun yang lalu itu.."

.

***Flashback to twenty years ago***

.

Sengoku dan Gerard yang pada saat itu sedang mengambil libur dari pekerjaan mereka di angkatan laut, menghampiri sebuah pulau bernama Diversy. Gerard yang kala itu masih bisa di bilang muda, merasa heran dengan ajakan Sengoku padanya untuk pergi ke pulau tersebut. Saat tiba di pulau, ia sesegera itu menanyakannya, "Admiral Tinggi Sengoku... Kenapa anda mengajak saya ke pulau ini?"

Sengoku menoleh ke arah pria muda berambut hitam panjang diikat yang baru saja bertanya padanya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus... Hanya saja, hari ini... Pulau yang kita injak sekarang, pulau Diversy, akan mengadakan sebuah upacara berupa ritual yang katanya hanya di lakukan 5.000 tahun sekali... Lagipula, kau adalah marine yang jenius dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Jadi, apa salahnya bila mengajakmu ke sini?"

Gerard sedikit mengerti alasan mengapa ia diajak ke pulau ini, "Jadi itu alasannya... Lalu, ritual seperti apa yang akan di lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu... Kita lihat saja di sana." tunjuknya pada sekumpulan orang yang berada di ujung pulau tersebut. Gerard yang begitu penasaran bagaimana ritualnya di adakan, segera berjalan menuju tempat itu. Yang kemudian di susul Sengoku.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan dengan penduduk pulau yang juga hendak ke sana. Para penduduk ini, memakai baju serba biru. Juga memakai topi segitiga dengan hiasan kalung mutiara berwarna putih. Membawa sebuah guci yang berukuran sedang yang sudah di cat dengan warna putih dan biru. Sepertinya guci itu berisikan air yang jernih dan sejuk.

Semua penduduk asli pulau, berkumpul di sekitar sebuah air terjun tinggi yang berada di ujung pulau. Sementara orang yang bukan penduduk asli, hanya boleh melihat dari sebuah tebing yang memang sudah di sediakan untuk para turis pengunjung. Banyak sekali penduduk luar pulau yang datang ke pulau ini. Mereka tampak penasaran tentang bagaimana ritual yang di adakan 5.000 tahun sekali.

DRUM! DRUM! DRUM!

Suara pukulan genderang mulai berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa ritual ini akan di mulai. Penduduk pulau Diversy, membagi tempat mereka berkumpul menjadi dua bagian. Yaitu tepat di kanan dan kiri aliran air terjun. Jarak antara air terjun dan ujung pulau hanya berjarak 100 meter. Penduduk yang muda, berkumpul di awal air mengalir, dan secara berurutan menelusuri aliran air dengan yang lebih tua. Sampai tepat berakhir di ujung pulau, yang langsung menghadap laut.

"Mari kita mulai ritual suci ini, saudaraku sekalian!" terang seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang dengan topi segitiga birunya. Kakek itu di panggil Zeo oleh penduduk pulau. Ia berdiri tepat di sebuah tanah pijakan yang berada di bawah air terjun. Berjarak satu meter dari air terjun, dan ia juga membawa sebuah bola kristal besar berwarna biru laut di tangannya. Kristal biru itu begitu cantik dan berkilau, hingga membuat semua penduduk luar yang melihatnya dari atas tebing merasa takjub akan keanggunannya.

Zeo perlahan mengangkat kristal tersebut ke udara, dan mulai membacakan mantra ritual yang di diikuti oleh semua penduduk asli pulau.

CRING!

Cahaya biru keemasan muncul dari dalam kristal yang tadi di pegang oleh Zeo. Memancarkan cahaya terang dan indah. Kristal itu perlahan terangkat ke udara dan menyebarkan cahayanya ke segala arah. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Saat kristal itu masih di udara, semua penduduk mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Zeo berkata, "Hari ini adalah waktunya bagi Dewi Laut berikutnya terpilih. Dewi Laut yang akan menjaga semua perdamaian. Baik bagi pulau ini, ataupun bagi kehidupan di luar sana. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa hebat, akan menjadi penopang kembalinya perdamaian di lautan kita ini... Kekuatannya akan menjadi penuh saat ia genap berumur 20 tahun... Dan Dewi Laut itu..."

TRANG!

Kristal tersebut seketika itu pecah saat di mana Zeo belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya! Semua orang yang hadir di sana kaget bukan main. Termaksud juga Zeo yang berperan sebagai pemimpin ritual.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia melihat kristal tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Pecah hingga bagian terkecilnya. Hingga yang bisa terlihat, hanyalah cahaya kecil biru yang jatuh ke dalam air mengalir. Pecahannya tersebar di dalamnya dan lalu menghilang mengikuti aliran air terjun. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah sebuah kristal kecil biru yang langsung di tangkap oleh Zeo. Ia bingung. Biasanya, ritual penyambutan Dewi Laut yang baru hanya membutuhkan sebuah doa dari penduduk. Lalu bola kristal itu akan bersinar dan menunjuk salah satu bayi dari penduduk di sana yang akan menjadi sang Dewi Laut generasi berikutnya. Sama seperti 5.000 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi ritual kali ini kenapa berbeda? Dan ini semua membuat penduduk menjadi khawatir. Mereka mulai kebingungan dan bertanya satu sama lain. Tak pernah mereka mendengar kejadian bahwa kristal biru yang di jaga turun temurun tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Menyisakan hanya sebuah kristal kecil sekecil bola dengan diameter 5 cm. Ini sangat kecil bagi mereka. Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti? Apa ini adalah akhir dari kehadiran Dewi Laut pelindung mereka? Tak ada yang mengerti.

Bagi yang melihatnya dari atas tebing, mereka pun sama saja, tak mengerti apa-apa. Apa ini salah satu bagian dari ritual? Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka semua. Tapi Gerard dapat melihat ke anehan yang ada di sana. Ia hendak berlari, tapi tangan kanannya tertangkap oleh Sengoku yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Gerard melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Namun Sengoku tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa ia melarang Gerard ke sana.

"Kenapa anda menghentikan saya?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini bukanlah urusan kita yang sebagai penduduk luar... " jelasnya, "Serahkan semuanya pada mereka, kita di sini hanya sebagai penonton.."

Mendengar pernyataan Sengoku, Gerard tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Sengoku.

.

***End of Flashback***

.

Sengoku yang sudah selesai menceritakan kejadian 20 tahun lalu di pulau Diversy, kembali menghirup tehnya yang mulai dingin. Ia mencoba tenang dan memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Kambing yang selalu ada di sampingnya pun tak bangun dan lebih memilih tidur di sudut ruangan. Sementara Tsuru dan Marine yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, sama sekali tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau kalian bingung, aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu.." kata Sengoku pelan. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca raut wajah mereka yang tampak bingung. Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan serius, "Jujur, aku juga kurang mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di pulau Diversy 20 tahun yang lalu. Menurut salah satu penduduk yang ku tanyai, mereka bilang bahwa ritual yang terjadi kala itu, tak sama dengan ritual yang sebelumnya ada di pulau tersebut. Ada yang bilang, bahwa Dewi Laut tak akan pernah muncul kembali... Dan pada saat itu, aku bisa mengerti bila Dewi Laut yang mereka sebutkan memang tak akan pernah muncul. Mereka bilang, meski tak tahu akan ada atau tidaknya Dewi Laut, mereka akan tetap melakukan upacara kebangkitan kembali 20 tahun kemudian. Tapi..."

"Tapi sejak kau membaca kertas tadi, kau berpikir bahwa Dewi Laut nyata adanya?" tebak Tsuru yang sepertinya benar dan sama dengan pemikiran Sengoku. Marine yang melihat mereka berbicara, hanya bingung dan tak mengerti sama sekali.

Sengoku mengangguk, "Ya, menurut pemikiranku seperti itu... Tapi, siapa gadis yang dipilih? Marine yang mengirimkan kertas itu, tak menerangkannya secara lengkap."

"Ah! Jangan-jangan..." Tsuru nampaknya tahu akan sesuatu. Sengoku mengangkat alisnya, merasa bingung.

Tsuru mengelus dagunya perlahan, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang ia rasa ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Ia mencoba mengingat, dan menghubungkannya dengan masa lalu pulau Diversy yang di katakan Sengoku. Ia kembali menelusuri jejak yang pernah ia lalui, merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tahu dan menurutnya berhubungan dengan ini semua. Dan ia mengingatnya! Kenyataan 20 tahun lalu. Yang ia pikir hanya sebuah masalah kecil, tak di sangka menjadi sebuah permasalahan yang sangat besar.

BRAKK!

Ia dengan kuatnya memukulkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas meja Sengoku. Ia tak bisa menahan semua emosi yang ia rasa dan ketahui.

Sengoku dan marine kagetnya bukan main. Sejak kapan Laksamana Mayda Tsuru bisa jadi seperti ini?

"A, Ada apa Tsuru?" tanya Sengoku dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Tsuru seperti ini.

Tsuru menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan hal yang ia ketahui, "Tepat juga 20 tahun yang lalu, salah seorang marine kita mengundurkan diri dari angkatan laut. Kejadian itu terjadi saat ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil penuh luka di perang besar antar angkatan laut dan bajak laut di sebuah pulau. Gadis kecil tersebut membawa seorang bayi yang ia temukan di tepi laut. Apa kau tak bisa menduga bahwa kejadian itu bertepatan dengan kejadian di pulau Diversy?"

Sengoku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Tsuru. Ia mencoba memikirkan sangkut pautnya antara pulau Diversy dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsuru barusan. Berpikir dan berpikir. Hingga menemui sebuah pintu terang yang mewakili jawaban yang ia cari. Mata Sengoku mulai membesar, "Kalau seandainya kristal yang pecah itu ternyata adalah kekuatan dari Dewi Laut, maka saat pecahannya terjatuh ke dasar laut, sang Dewi Laut itu sendiri yang akan langsung mencari bayi yang pantas menjadi penerusnya..."

Marine yang sejak tadi diam saja, mencoba untuk ikut ambil bicara, "Kalau semua hal itu benar, bukankah itu berarti bayi yang di temukan di tepi laut itulah Dewi Laut berikutnya?"

Sengoku mengangguk petanda iya. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjadi tegang. Mereka tak bisa mengira bahwa pembicaraan mereka bisa menjadi seserius ini.

"Lalu Tsuru, siapa orang-orang yang kau bicarakan itu, terutama bayi itu?" Sengoku sudah tak kuat berada dalam keadaan penuh tanda tanya ini. Ia begitu penasarannya hingga tak sanggup menghirup napas dengan benar.

"Marine yang mengundurkan diri itu, adalah Bellemere. Wanita berambut merah yang suka menghirup rokok. Ia mengundurkan diri dan membawa gadis kecil yang bernama Nojiko dan bayi yang ia bawa ke desa kelahirannya, desa Kokoyashi yang berada di East Blue." Tsuru perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap tepat di depan Sengoku. Wajahnya tampak begitu sangar dan menakutkan. Dan ia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, "Dan bayi itu, sekarang menjadi salah satu anggota dari bajak laut yang terkenal. Navigator bajak laut topi jerami. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nami, si kucing maling."

Sengoku akhirnya mengetahui semua hal yang sejak tadi ia bingungkan. Tsuru berkata lagi, "Dan kejadian itu, bertepatan pada tanggal 3 Juli. Dan bukankah, saat ritual di pulau Diversy diadakan adalah tanggal 3 Juli juga?"

Sengoku mengangguk, "Kau benar... Ini semua terlalu kebetulan..."

"Dan menurut yang aku dengar, Navigator bernama Nami itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca cuaca yang akan datang. Padahal, ia bukanlah DF user."

"Apa itu benar Tsuru?"

Tsuru dengan yakinnya mengangguk, "Dan besok, adalah tanggal 3 Juli. Tanggal di mana 20 tahun lalu, semua kejadian bermula..."

BRAKK!

Sengoku pun ikut menggebrak meja, sama halnya yang di lakukan Tsuru tadi. "Ini semua terlalu kebetulan! Tak mungkin bisa ada sesuatu yang terlalu kebetulan seperti ini!" katanya dengan nada suara yang keras. Ia menoleh ke arah marine yang berada di belakang Tsuru dan menunjuknya dengan tatapan serius, "Kau!"

Marine yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, sesegera itu menegapkan posisi berdirinya dan memberi hormat pada Sengoku. "Ya Admiral Tinggi Sengoku!"

"Ambilkan sebuah denden mushi yang berhubungan dengan semua yang ada di markas besar angkatan laut ini!"

"Baik Admiral Tinggi Sengoku!" katanya tegas. Ia segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Berlari dengan cepat mencari apa yang dipinta. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah denden mushi di tangannya. "Ini, sudah saya bawakan apa yang anda suruh."

Sengoku tak mau terlalu membuang waktu dan langsung mengaktifkan denden mushi tersebut. "Perhatian semuanya! Kita akan segera pergi menuju pulau Diversy! Persiapkan satu armada tempur kita untuk berangkat ke sana!"

"Apakah sekarang anda akan perginya?" tanya mereka dari seberang yang tidak tahu alasan mengapa Admiral Tinggi Sengoku tiba-tiba menyuruh seperti itu.

"TENTU SAJA SEKARANG! KITA TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN BAJAK LAUT TOPI JERAMI BERTEMU GADIS ITU LEBIH DULU!" terang Sengoku yang sepertinya sedang kesal dan marah.

Ini membuat semua marine tersebut menelan ludahnya, takut akan Admiral Tingginya. "Ba, baik! Akan segera kami kerjakan sekarang!" Walau mereka tak mengetahui alasannya, tapi bagi mereka perintah adalah perintah. Apalagi perintah ini langsung dikeluarkan Admiral Tertinggi di Angkatan Laut, yaitu Sengoku.

"Yang cepat! Dan untuk kalian para Admiral, kalian diam saja di sini.." katanya yang lansung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ketiga Admiral, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru, yang memang saat itu sedang berada di dalam markas besar angkatan laut. Mereka hanya mengikutinya saja tanpa banyak bicara.

Sengoku kembali melanjutkan, "Biar kali ini, aku yang pergi!"

"EEEEHHHHH?" seru semua marine dengan tak percaya.

Sementara ketiga admiral tadi hanya tersenyum, "Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya berniat pergi dari markas seperti ini..."

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Athor room**

.

**Neyta** : "HUAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini!"

**Al** : "Iya, selesai juga... Dan kali ini sepertinya chapternya lebih pendek..."

**Neyta** : "Memang sengaja ku perpendek. Karena kelanjutannya akan di sambung di chapter berikutnya... EHH? AL! Dari mana kau muncul?"

**Al** : "Aku sejak tadi di sini kok..."

**Cressia** : "Tapi key, kenapa di awal cerita kau tidak muncul key?"

**Eva** : "Entah... Dia lagi ngambek kali..."

**Al** : "Enggak ngambek kok... Hanya kesal saja karena aku tak lebih cepat di munculkan..."

**Eva** : "Sudahlah.. Lagipula, di chapter lima nanti, setidaknya namamu di sebut, kan?"

**Cressia** : "Iya key! Begitu saja di pusingkan key!"

**Neyta** : "Benar kata mereka... Tak perlu mempermasalahkan hal yang sepele... Nanti hidupmu jadi tak menyenangkan lagi..."

**Al** : "Iya iya... Aku enggak akan ngambek lagi deh..."

**Eva** : "Tadi katanya enggak ngambek! Bagaimana sih?"

**Neyta** : "Plin plan!"

**Al** : "Terserahlah... Yang penting, cepat tutup chapter ini.. Kali ini giliranmu lho, author.."

**Neyta** : "Baiklah kalau begitu... Untuk para readers yang setia membaca ficku, terima kasih sudah memberikanku dorongan dengan review kalian. Aku senang sekali, karena kalianlah, aku bisa sampai disini... Kalian bisa membuatku kuat untuk meneruskan fic ini.."

**Al** : "Ce ileh, pidatonya bagus amat!"

**Eva** : "Jangan ganggu dia dulu Al!"

**Cressia** : "Al memang berisik, key!"

**Al** : "Apa kau bilang?"

**Cressia** : "Berani menantangku, key!"

**Al** : "Tentu saja berani!"

**Eva** : "Hentikan, hei!"

**Neyta** : "Dan kembali terjadi pertarungan di ruang author... huh... Oke, sampai disini dulu readers! Mohon review untuk chapter yang di baca ya! See you in the next chapter! XD"


	5. Chapter 5 : Ingatan

**You're Nami! My Navigator!**

.

**Neyta** : "Ketemu lagi dengan aku, sang author di fic ini lagi!"

**Al** : "Iya.. Sampai bosan melihatnya..."

**Cressia** : "Kau bilang apa, key?"

**Al** : "Bukan apa-apa... Ngomong-ngomong, mana Eva?"

**Neyta** : "Dia sedang siap-siap untuk muncul di chapter ini."

**Cressia** : "Aku juga mau siap-siap ah, key!" (pergi meninggalkan mereka)

**Al** : "Enaknya yang sudah punya peran... Hiks"

**Neyta** : "Jangan nangis... Nih kukasih permen.. (memberi Al permen) Aku juga harus siap-siap.. Ku serahkan padamu ya, Al!"

**Al** : "Ya sudah... Sana pergi... Biar aku yang mulai..."

**Neyta** : "Tolong ya!"

**Al** : "Maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama readers... Akan ku mulai ceritanya... (melihat permen yang tadi di beri Neyta) Tunggu, apa maksudmu memberiku permen?"

**Neyta** : "Hehe, sudahlah.. Semuanya Action!"

.

**Chapter 5: Ingatan**

.

***Kapal Thousand Sunny***

.

Langit gelap yang berisi cahaya-cahaya bintang terang, lambat laun berubah menjadi langit yang cerah. Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar dengan indahnya. Menembus cela-cela di awan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan melewati jendela kaca. Mencoba membangunkan mereka yang sadang tertidur lelap di tempat tidur. Menunjukkan betapa berkilaunya cahaya matahari pagi pada mata yang tertutup rapat. Memperlihatkan bahwa hari sudah berganti kembali dan menarik mereka dari sebuah mimpi.

"Eggh..." rintih salah satu pria berambut hitam dari kamar laki-laki yang terdapat di kapal berlambangkan tengkorak bertopi jerami. Cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus kaca jendelalah yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat langit-langit kamar yang terlihat sedikit tidak jelas. Dengan pelan, membangunkan badannya hingga sampai pada posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Keringat hangat yang sejak tadi berada di wajahnya diusap oleh tangan kanannya.

Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan maju menuju pintu keluar. Memegang kenop pintu kayu dan perlahan membukanya agar tak ada yang mendengar. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ketika ia keluar, yang dirasakannya adalah hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk dan membawa ketenangan. Sangat tenang hingga membuatnya bisa terbawa ke alam lain. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus. Untuk waktu yang sebentar, ia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan kesejukan udara pagi.

Ketika ia mulai berjalan menyusuri kapal, ia mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara dengan orang lainnya. Suara itu berasal dari arah di mana kepala kapal mereka berada. Ia melihat mereka dari tempat yang tak terlalu jauh. Mencoba melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kedua orang itu adalah Sang Pendekar Pedang dan Arkeolog kapal mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang penting di sana. Tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ingin rasanya ke sana dan bertanya, tapi entah mengapa seperti ada menahannya. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Dan ketika ia memilih untuk diam sejenak, ia justru mengingat suatu hal yang ia kira sama kejadiannya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ingatan dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya...

.

***Flashback***

.

Gadis berambut orange pendek sebahu sedang berdiri di dekat tempat singgahsana sang kapten yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah kepala berbentuk seperti domba. Ia sejak tadi memperhatikan jarum arah log pose yang berada di tangannya. Melihat ke mana arah yang di tunjuk dengan arah kapal melaju. Ia sangat serius memperhatikan jarumnya dan tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih Nami?" tanya orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kapten kapal itu.

"EH?" suaranya yang terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga gadis tersebut, membuatnya sedikit kaget hingga jantungnya sedikit bedetak kencang. Ia perlahan berbalik arah dan mendapati kaptennya sedang tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lakunya.

"LUFFY!" katanya dengan kesal karena sudah membuatnya kaget. Dan Luffy hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Shishishi... Makanya, jangan terlalu serius memperhatikan benda aneh itu.."

Nami Sedeikit menaikkan alisnya karena perkataan Luffy barusan, "Benda aneehh? Hei... Sadar... Tanpa benda ini, kita tak akan bisa pergi ke pulau berikutnya tahu!"

Nami begitu kesal dengan Luffy yang menganggap log pose satu-satunya itu sebagai benda aneh. Padahal itu adalah benda yang sangat menentukan kemana mereka pergi. Benda itu menunjukkan ke mana kapal harus melaju untuk ke pulau berikutnya. Dan Luffy sendiri sudah pernah memecahkannya ketika mereka di Tanjung kembar tempat Laboon berada. Saat itu, ketika Luffy menghancurkannya, ia kira riwayat mereka di lautan ini akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata, Crocus memberikannya lagi log pose yang baru.

Luffy mencibirkan bibirnya kesal, "Asal ada kapal, kita bisa pergi ke pulau berikutnya, kan?"

Nami pun terpaksa harus tepuk jidat karena kepolosan kaptennya ini. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir lebih jernih. Kaptennya memang terlalu polos, hingga tak bisa berpikir jauh akan bagaimana kehidupan ini. Yang ia pedulikan, hanyalah berjalan terus maju hingga mencapai Raftel dan menjadi raja bajak laut. Sungguh pikiran yang sangat sederhana dan tak berbentuk. Luffy yang melihat Nami menepuk jidatnya hanya bingung tak mengerti.

"Dengar ya Luffy.. Benda ini, di sebut log pose.." tunjuknya pada benda di tangan kirinya. Luffy mendekatkan wajahnya ke benda tersebut. Membuat jarak antara wajah mereka menjadi lebih sedikit. Tapi mereka tak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut. Nami kembali menjelaskan, "Lalu, jarum yang berada di dalam ini, yang akan menunjukkan arah di mana pulau berikutnya berada.."

Luffy mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi ia masih saja memperhatikan log pose tersebut. Sepertinya masih ada suatu hal yang ingin ia tahu, tapi ia hanya terdiam tak berkata apa-apa. Ia memegang tangan kiri Nami dengan pelan dan kembali memperhatikannya. Nami tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran sang kapten, dan memilih diam untuk memperhatikannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana wajah Luffy yang polos itu. Dan setiap ia memperhatikannya, detak jantungnya makin lama makin cepat. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Dan aliran darahnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Nami?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Nami. Nami kembali lagi terkejut akannya yang selalu saja menyebutkan namanya di keadaan yang tidak tepat.

"I.. Iya?" ia berkata dengan terbata-bata karena masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Luffy mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah log pose tersebut, "Apa jarum ini akan selalu menunjuk ke arah pulau yang di tuju, meski kita berubah arah ke tempat lain?"

Nami berusaha menjawab dengan tenang, "Te, tentu saja..."

"Kalau begitu..." Luffy mulai mengarahkan tangan kiri Nami ke arah lain kapal. Ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia memperhatikan arah jarum log pose yang ternyata tetap mengarah ke posisi awal. Sangat polos bagi seorang Luffy untuk mencoba-coba hal yang sepertii itu...

"Ternyata arahnya tak bisa berubah ya! Hebaattt!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Nami yang merasa jengkel karena ternyata tangannya pada akhirnya hanya dimainkan Luffy, menjitak kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan tangan kanan.

DUAK!

Suaranya terdengar sangat keras, hingga Luffy terjatuh ke lantai dengan kepala lebih dulu.

"Kau ini! Memangnya tanganku mainan apa?" kesal Nami padanya karena memain-mainkan tangannya sembarangan. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari Luffy dan menjauh darinya beberapa jengkal.

Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan Nami barusan. Ia perlahan melihat Nami yang tampaknya masih saja kesal, "Aku kan hanya mau mencoba saja!"

.

***Flashback End***

.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu, ia masih dengan sangat jelas mengingat akan kejadian bersama Nami yang sekarang tak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Nami yang sudah dua hari menghilang dari mereka. Meski cuma dua hari, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat lama sekali. Memang, ini terlalu menyedihkan, untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, Nami pergi meninggalkannya. Yang pertama, adalah saat kejadian di Arlong Park. Yang kedua, adalah saat ia dan semua teman-temannya terpisah hingga bertemu kembali 2 tahun kemuadian. Dan yang ketiga, adalah yang sekarang ini..

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu payah, hingga bisa kehilangan nakama sampai 3 kali...

Sementara dengan dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu, salah satunya melihat ke arah di mana Luffy bersandar. Wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Robin itu merasa heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang di sampingnya diketahui adalah Zoro. Ia ikut melihat ke arah yang di perhatikan Robin.

"Sedang apa Luffy di situ?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tak biasa melihat Luffy yang hanya terdiam bersender di dinding kapal tanpa melakukan suatu hal pun.

Zoro hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya sambil tetap merasakan lembutnya angin pagi. "Tidak usah terlau di pikirkan kenapa ia sedang di sana... Biarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia mau..."

Robin memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, tapi kemudian perlahan tersenyum dan ikut menutupkan matanya, "Kau memang paling mengerti apa yang di rasakan kapten ya..."

Zoro meresponnya dengan raut wajah yang datar, "Tidak juga... Aku hanya bisa membaca tingkah lakunya saja dari sini..."

"Begitu ya..." Robin kembali lagi membuka matanya dan melihat ke tempat kaptennya tadi berada. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Mungkin ia sudah pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan penutup rasa laparnya sepeti biasa. Kebiasaan Luffy yang tak akan pernah berubah.

"Sanjiii! Aku lapaaarrr!" teriaknya yang dapat memecahkan teling semua orang yang ada di kapal tersebut. Robin Tersenyum geli mendengar kaptenya yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Kapan kita sampai di pulau dewi laut itu?" Zoro mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang tak terlalu suka membicarakan kebiasaan orang lain.

Robin menanggapi pertanyaan Zoro dengan cepat dan melihat log pose yang berada di tangan kirinya. Lalu melihat laut yang berada di depannya. "Sepertinya, kita akan tiba di sana siang hari nanti... Tergantung dengan bagaiman cuacanya nanti..."

.

***Pulau Diversy***

.

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumah kakek Zeo, terdengar sangat jelas di pagi hari yang sunyi sepi ini. Pagi yang sejuk, dengan embun pagi yang masih nampak terlihat dari jendela rumah. Udaranya yang menenangkan hati, membuat semuanya terlihat damai dan tentram...

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Cressia yang sedang tertidur lelap di sofa bersama Neyta terbangun. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih merasa mengantuk. Dilihatnya Neyta yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia tak ingin mengganggunya, dan memilih pergi sendiri ke depan pintu.

Dengan sayap putihnya, ia terbang ke tempat pintu berada. Terbang dengan sedikit ssempoyongan karena perasaan ngantuk yang masih ia rasakan. Setibanya di depan pintu, ia memegang kenopnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan memutarnya ke kiri. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, dan menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis muda berumur sekitar 17 tahun dengan rambut coklat tua pendek. Ia mengenakan shal putih dengan garis-garis merah di ujungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis pada Cressia, "Selamat pagi Cressia."

Cressia yang melihat gadis itu, matanya langsung membelalak menjadi lebih besar, "Putri Evaaa, key!"

"EVA?" histeris Neyta ketika nama Eva disebutkan oleh Cressia. Ia seketika itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju pintu depan.

"Di mana Neyta, Cressia?" tanyanya seraya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia membawa sebuah tas merah di punggungnya yang kemudian di taruh di atas meja yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Dilihatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari di manakah keberadaan gadis kecil yang ia cari.

"AKU DI SINI EVAA!" teriaknya sambil berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dan setibanya di sana, ia segera berhenti seperti memasang rem mendadak. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Eva menggeleng perlahan, "Bukan hal yang penting. Tadi, kakekmu datang ke tempatku menginap. Dia bilang kalau kau membawa orang sakit ke dalam rumah. Karena ia terlalu khawatir, ia memintaku untuk memeriksanya,,"

"Dasar kakek... Ia selalu saja khawatir..." umpatnya dengan suara yang kecil. Ia segera melihat ke Eva lagi, "Lalu, di mana kakek sekarang?"

Eva dan Cressia terkejut akan pernyataannya barusan. Dan Neyta yang dilihat seperti itu hanya memasang tampang polos tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Eva memukul pelan dahi Neyta dengan tujuan agar ia ingat, "Kau lupa? Hari ini hari upacara kebangkitan kembali Dewi Laut. Jelas pasti kekekmu sedang melakukan persiapan di kuil kan?"

Cressia mengangguk setuju, "Yang begitu saja lupa, key..."

"Hehe, maaf... Habis, aku terlalu senang bertemu Eva sih... Jadi lupa semua kan..." katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Eva hanya menghela napas mendengar pernyataanya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, sekarang, di mana gadis itu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik awal. Ia mencoba mencari-cari kira-kira, dimanakah ruang tempat gadis yang di ceritakan Kakek Zeo terbaring.

"Ayo ke sini!" ajak Neyta yang langsung berjalan ke dalam rumah, yang kemudian disusul Cressia dan Eva. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan tak terburu-buru. Menyusuri rumah kayu yang tampaknya sudah lama berdiri. Banyak sekali lemari-lemari kaca berisi berbagai benda yang bisa dibilang langka di sudut-sudut ruangan. Pada umumnya, benda yang dipajang berupa permata dengan berbagai ukuran berwarna biru. Warna birunya pun beragam, biru tua, biru muda, biru kehijauan, biiru langit, dan macam lainnya. Selain itu, terdapat guci, buku kuno, kayu ukir kecil dan masih banyak lagi. Tampaknya, kakeknya Neyta adalah orang yang suka mengoleksi benda antik...

"Di sini kamarnya, Eva.." ucap Neyta seraya membuka pintu kayu kamar tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, ia membukanya seraya menyelipkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara Eva dan Cressia bertanya-tany, untuk apa ia melakukan hal aneh seperti itu.

Neyta kembali menarik kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Eva dan Cressia. "Dia masih tidur, ayo masuk!" ajaknya dengan membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

Gadis berambut orange panjang itu tertidur pulas di kasur yang memiliki spray berwarna biru. Masih tampak beberapa bekas luka di sebagian kulit putihnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eva langsung mendatanginya dan mengambil kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Membawanya ke samping kasur dan duduk. Ia membuka selimut putih gadis tersebut dengan perlahan agar ia tak terbangun. Diperhatikannya dengan teliti luka-luka yang didapat sang gadis. Kemudian, ia membuka sarung tangan hitamnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pasien.

"Putri Eva mau apa, key?" tanya Cressia yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Neyta. Cressia tak mengerti apa-apa.

Neyta mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Cressia dan membisikkanya sesuatu, "Jangan berisik kalau posisi Eva sudah berganti menjadi dokter..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia melepaskan Cressia yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas kalau ia tak mengerti arti perkataan Neyta.

Eva seperti membaca sesuatu yang yang tak mereka mengerti, dan entah dari mana muncul cahaya terang dari tangannya. Ia membawa tanganya ke atas tubuh gadis tersebut dan membiarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil tersebut jatuh ke bawahnya. Memasuki badannya. Keajaiban benar-benar terlihat. Luka-luka yang ada di kulitnya, menghilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun. Eva sedikit tersenyum, Neyta berdecak kagum dengan mengeluarkan cahaya bintang kemilauan di matanya, sementara Cressia hanya ternganga lebar melihatnya tak percaya.

"Selesai juga... Ini bukan hal sulit.." katanya dengan bangga.

"Eva memang hebaaattt!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana caranya, key?" Cressia tampak heran dengan bagaimana ia melakukannya.

Eva menyilangkan tangannya, "Hanya sebuah kekuatan yang kudapat setahun yang lalu... Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Neyta dan Cressia secara serempak berkata demikian.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan gadis ini..."

"Sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Engh.."

Dan belum sempat Eva menjawabnya, gadis di hadapan mereka terbangun. Ia dengan perlahan membuka matanya yang cantik itu. Melihat langit-langit yang tak dikenalnya. Ia merasa asing di sana.

"Dia bangun Eva!" seru Neyta sambil menarik-narik baju Eva. Orang yang ditarik pun hanya mengangguk-angguk sempoyongan. "Iya... Aku tahu kalau ia pasti akan sadar..."

Mendengar ada suara didekatnya, ia mengambil posisi duduk dan menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran. Ia bingung dan tak mengerti satu hal pun. Kenapa ia ada di sini? Bukankah ia seharusnya berada di kamarnya yang penuh dengan jeruk dan tumpukan kertas? Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia tak mengenal mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan aneh muncul di kepalanya. Ia berusaha mencari jawabannya, tapi hal itu tak bisa ia dapatkan. Semakin lama ia berpikir, semakin bingunglah ia.

"Akh!" gadis berambut orange panjang itu merasa kesakitan. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Merasa kesakitan pada suatu hal yang tak ia ketahui.

Eva menjadi khawatir. Sepertinya hal yang ia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam sejenak dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata.

Neyta mendekati gadis itu dan memegang bahunya dengan lembut, "Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya. "K, Kau siapa?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

Neyta merasa aneh dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar kalau ia ketakutan. Ia mencoba berkata dengan suara yang riang, "Aku Neyta! Ini Eva.. Dan ini Cressia.." tunjuknya ke arah Eva dan Cressia bersamaan. "Kau sendiri, siapa?"

Sambil tetap merasa takut, ia berkata, "A, aku Nami..."

"Nami ya?" kata Neyta dengan wajah ceria, "Nama yang sangat cantik. Sesuai dengan orangnya ya."

Nami mulai merasa tenang dengan senyum yang diberikan Neyta padanya. Tampaknya mereka orang yang baik, itulah yang ia pikirankan barusan. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasa bingung dengan ini semua. Ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tempat ini begitu berbeda, ia bingung dan tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ia kembali menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, "Ini... Dimana?"

"Ini pulau Diversy key! Pulau tempat bersemayamnya Dewi Laut key!" seru Cressia yang tak kalah riangnya dengan Neyta.

Nami terlonjak kaget. Ia terkejut bukan main. Pulau Diversy? Segera setelah mendapat pernyataan dari Cressia, ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah di mana jendela berada. Ia dengan cepat membuka gorden biru jendela tersebut dan melihat dari jendela bagaimana keadaan di luar rumah. Yang ia lihat, adalah bangunan-bangunan bercat putih dengan atap biru di mana-mana. Juga tanah kota yang berupa semen dengan ukiran yang indah.

Bruak!

Ia terjatuh duduk di lantai. Kedua matanya membesar. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh bukan main. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia masih berusaha memproses hal apa yang dilihatnya, dan menoleh perlahan ke tempat Neyta dan yang lain.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di Kokoyashi?"

"Kokoyashi?" tanya Neyta dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku belum pernah dengar ada tempat yang namanya seperti itu."

Nami segera berdiri dan berjalan menujunya, "Itu adalah kota tempat tinggalku. Berada di sebuah pulau di East Blue!"

"East Blue? Bagaimana bisa? Pulau ini kan di dunia baru, di Grand line.." katanya dengan nada suara yang rendah dan heran. Ia tak mengerti akan apa yang Nami katakan. Kokoyashi? Tempat yang seperti apa itu? Ia tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia di luar pulau. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk pergi ke luar, tapi ia masih anak-anak. Tak mungkin baginya yang kecil ini untuk kabur dari pulau dan memilih bertualang di sana. Maka dari itu, setiap kali Eva kembali kerumahnya, ia sangat senang karena bisa mendengar ceritanya tentang dunia luar.

Nami juga ikut merendahkan suaranya, merasa semuanya tampak berputar-putar. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Ia memandangi tangan, kaki, dan semua bagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa sudah dewasa, ia semakin heran. Melihat ke mereka dan bertanya, "Kira-kira, berapa umurku?"

Cressia terlonjak kaget di udara, "Key? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang tidak kami ketahui, key?"

Neyta melihat Cressia, heran. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Nami yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam akan beribu pertanyaan yang ia tak tahu jawabannya. Semua hal yang ada di sini, sangat asing baginya. Ia memegangi kembali kepalanya yang sekarang terasa sakit. Kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia masih tersadar, dan memegangi kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin terasa sakitnya.

Neyta berlari ke arahnya. Merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Nami yang tampaknya sangat menderita. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Eva duduk, "Eva, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Nami?"

Eva berdiri dari kursi kayunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Nami berada. Sesampainya, ia menundukkan badannya dan menyentuh dahinya Nami dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Neyta. Nami dan Neyta menatapnya heran. Tapi kemudian, ia merasa sakit dikepalanya sedikit menghilang. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa gadis berambut cokelat itu memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa. Atau bukan hanya dia saja, tapi gadis kecil berambut biru ini juga?

Ia mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dan berkata dengan tenang, "Apa kau merasa, kau masih sangat belia, seumuran dengan Neyta?"

Neyta yang namanya disebut merasa kaget. Apa maksudnya? Belia? Seumuran?

Eva kembali melanjutkan, "Dan kau juga tak tahu apa-apa dengan semua hal yang ada kan?"

Nami mengangguk, pertanda kalau apa yang dipertanyakan Eva adalah benar. Neyta dan Cressia masih tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Huh.." ia menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencari ketenangan sebelum menjawabnya. "Nami... Aku yakin 100%, kau lupa ingatan..."

"Heeehhh? Lupa ingatan?" tanya Neyta tak percaya.

"Lupa ingatan?" sementara Nami tak mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud lupa ingatan itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat tidak baik baginya.

"Tapi key, bukankah kalau lupa ingatan key, itu berarti ia lupa akan semua hal ya, key?" tanya mahluk aneh berwarna biru itu padanya. "Apa bisa lupa ingatan hanya sebagian saja, key?"

Eva mengangguk, "Tentu saja bisa Cressia... Tapi menurutku, lupa ingatannya bukan karena ia terjatuh ke lantai ataupun terbentur batu."

Nami bingung akan apa yang mereka diskusikan. Ia tak mengenal mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang ganjal antara ia dan gadis bernama Neyta yang ada di sampingnya. Ia merasa seperti berhubungan akan suatu hal yang satu orangpun tak tahu apa itu. Ada ikatan aneh yang mengikat, tapi apa itu?

"Lalu apa key?" tanyanya yang membuat pikiran Nami kembali pada mereka.

"Tadi, aku menyentuh dahinya Nami, dan sedikit mengalirkan kekuatan kristal cahaya yang kupunya padanya." jelasnya pada mereka. "Tapi, karena aku merasa ada yang aneh, dan entah mengapa tangan kiriku seakan bergerak sendiri dan yang kutahu, aku memegang tangannya Neyta."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Eva..." keluh Nami sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pun sama halnya tak mengerti Nami..." Eva ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap Neyta yang masih berdiri terdiam di sebelah Nami, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu Neyta?"

Neyta hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa Eva..."

Nami hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya dengan semu. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tak mengerti satu halpun. Perlahan air matanya menetes keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang cantik. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke ujung tebing dan berteriak sekencangnya di sana. Tapi tak bisa. Ia tak mengingat apa-apa. Yang ia ingat hanyalah sebagian kecil ingatannya saat ia tinggal di Kokoyashi. Setelahnya, ia tak ingat. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini, hingga ia bisa ada di sini bertemu dengan mereka? Tak ada yang bisa menceritakan jawabannya pada dirirnya sekarang ini.

Cressia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Sebenarnya apa yang mereka maksud sih, key?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan Neyta hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat poni rambutya yang berwarna biru itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sejak tadi, ia hanya terdiam saja. Seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang tak mereka pikirkan. Ia masih berpikir, kenapa Eva memegang tangannya ketika ia hendak menolong Nami? Ini aneh. Suatu hal yang hanya dia saja yang tahu... 'Apa yang dikatakan Dewi Laut kemarin tentang Nami dan diriku itu benar?'

.

***To Be Continue***

.

**Neyta** : "Chapter kali ini selesai juga yea... Walau sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.."

**Cressia** : "Tapi kau jadi lama updatenya ya, key?"

**Eva** : "Mungkin ini disebapkan karena aktifitasnya di sekolah. Hingga tak sempat melanjutkan fic ini."

**Al** : "Memangnya kau ngapain saja di sekolah? Kok kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat sangat sibuk?"

**Neyta** : "Bukan hal yang terlalu penting sih... Hanya saja, menjadi panitia dari tiga acara dalam satu minggu, membuatku harus mengeluarkan tenaga banyak. Dan kurang tidur..."

**Al** : "Kau begitu menyedihkan..."

**Neyta** : "Ya... Aku memang menyedihkan.. Huhuhuhu..."

**Eva** : "Al! Kau ini, jangan membuat Neyta menangis!"

**Al** : "Dia kan nangis karena tindakannya sendiri!"

**Cressia** : "Tumbenan mereka berdua yang bertengkar key... aku belum pernah melihatnya key.."

**Neyta** : "Huhuhu... Dan kau tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah bertengkar, semuanya bisa jadi hancur.."

**Cressia** : "Key?"

**DUAR! BRAK!**

**Cressia** : "INI MENGERIKAN KEEYYY!"

**Neyta** : "Kubilang apa kan? Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, dan jangan lupa mereview yea..."

**Cressia** : "Tunggu Keeeyyy!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Pelabuhan Pulau Diversy

You're Nami! My Navigator!

.

Neyta : "Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama aku tidak menampakkan diri lagi... Aku bisa muncul dengan memperlihatkan karyaku ini kembali..."

Eva : "Selamat yah..."

Cressia : "Tapi... Kau juga tidak bisa update lagi untuk cerita yang berikutnya kan key?"

Eva : "Lho? Kenapa memangnya?"

Al : "Karena sejumlah kegiatannya yang sangat banyak itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa libur seperti anak SMA pada umumnya..."

Neyta : "Dan hal itu menyusahkan... Hiks.."

Al :"Hei! Sudahlah! Jangan kayak sinetron deh! Yang penting, cepat mulai ceritanya! Nanti Readers marah lagi!"

Neyta : "Disclaimer : One Piece cuma milik Eichiro Oda, aku cuma minjem tokohnya bentar aja. Oke deh, kita mulai!"

.

Chapter 6 : Pelabuhan Pulau Diversy

.

"Sampai kapan ia mau duduk termangu di sana terus Neyta?" kata Eva yang sudah bosan melihat Nami yang duduk diam di sebuah kursi dekat jendela kamar. Ia memandangi bangunan-bangunan di luar jendela dengan tatapan semu. Seperti ada yang ia sedang pikirkan. Neyta yang ditanyai hanya bisa diam.

Neyta sempat berpikir sejenak, mencari-cari sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu keluar dari permasalahan yang ada. Ia berpikir sambil memandang ke berbagai sudut di ruangan tersebut. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa mencoba membantu Nami mengingat sebagian ingatannya yang hilang entah bagaimana. Semakin lama ia berpikir, jalan yang ia temui di otaknya semakin saja gelap tanpa jalan keluar.

"HUAAAHHH! Aku pusing!" kesalnya histeris sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang biru. Semua mata memandangnya dangan tatapan heran dan kaget. Neyta yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap punggung lehernya dengan tangan kiri, "Ehe... Maaf.."

"Hhh... Dasar Neyta..." kata Eva menghela napas. Ia lalu memandang Nami yang sekarang sedang menatap Neyta dengan bingung. Ia mamiliki sebuah ide untuk mereka, "Bagaimana kalau kau berjalan-jalan di kota ini dengan ditemani Neyta dan Cressia, Nami? Kurasa itu akan membuatmu sedikit tenang..."

Nami memikirkan ide Eva barusan. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, ia segera mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku tidak akan mendapatkan ingatanku kalau hanya diam saja seperti ini..."

"Okey key! Kalau begitu kita akan kemana key?" tanya Cressia dengan semangat.

"Bawa aku ke tempat yang paling menarik di pulau ini." pinta Nami dengan antusias. Ia jadi terlihat semangat. Kata syukurlah yang terlihat di mata mereka bertiga. Sikapnya lumayan kekanak-kanakan juga.

"Dimana ya key... Tempat yang menarik di sini itu banyak sih key..." ia berpikir keras mencari tempat yang paling menarik.

"Aku tahu!" seru Neyta sambil menunjukkan jarinya dengan semangat. Ia segera berlari kecil mendekati Cressia dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Cressia mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neyta menarik tangannya dari sisi telinga Cressia.

"Kurasa itu tempat paling menarik di pulau ini key!"

"Oke lah kalau begitu! Tempat tujuan kita sudah ditetapkan!" sahut Neyta dengan sangat semangat. Cressia pun begitu. Sedangkan Nami tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat apa yang akan mereka datangi. Segera saat itu juga Neyta langsung menarik tangan Nami untuk keluar dari rumah yang kemudian disusul Cressia. Nami hanya mengikuti kemana Neyta akan membawanya sambil tetap memegangi topi jeraminya. Eva yang menatap kepergian mereka dari belakang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hh.. Dasar mereka ini..." ucapnya menghela napas. Sejenak ia berpikir. Menatap langit biru yang mulai dihiasi cahaya matahari pagi yang cantik, "Sebenarnya, siapa gadis itu?"

.

#Back to Luffy#

.

"Luufffyyyy! Pulaunya sudah terlihat!" seru Usoop setengah berteriak memanggil sang kapten. Luffy yang kala itu sedang menyantap sarapannya yang berupa daging buatan Sanji langsung melesat keluar. Ia membuka pintu ruang makan dan dengan kemampuan tubuhnya yang lentur seperti karet, melompat, dan langsung duduk di kepala Sunny Go.

Teman-temannya yang lain ikut keluar dari ruang makan dan ikut melihat sabuah pulau yang sangat menarik perhatian itu. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian? Pulau itu jika dilihat dari atas, memiliki empat buah pelabuhan yang sangat besar. Masing-masing pelabuhan sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa dengan bentuk dan ukiran yang sangat menawan. Laut sekitar pulau sangatlah jernih, pasirnya pun sangat putih seputih mutiara. Dan yang paling membuat orang kagum adalah sebuah air terjun yang hadir di tengah-tengah pulau yang awalnya berasal dari awan di atas langit. Cahaya-cahaya biru kecil mengitari pulau itu dengan indahnya. Tidak salah orang-orang menyebut pulau ini dengan "Pulau Dewi Laut". Coraknya saja sudah mewakili keindahan Laut.

"Kawwaaiiii~~~" Luffy kagum melihatnya dengan mata berkilau-kilau. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan kapten mereka. Karena terlalu senang dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka, hingga tak sadar kalau dari tadi ada sebuah kapal yang mulai menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Robin yang menyadarinya lebih awal sedikit kaget ketika melihat orang yang sudah berdiri di depan kapal tersebut. "Dia.."

Zoro yang melihat berubahnya ekspresi Robin, ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Robin. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada di sana. Segera itu ia mengeluarkan ketiga pedangnya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung. Semuanya kaget dengan aksi Zoro yang tiba-tiba itu. Semua mata pun menoleh ke arah itu secara bersamaan.

"Trafalgar Law!"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum jahil. Orang itu mengenakan topi berwarna dasar putih dengan totol hitam. Baju berwarna kuning, dengan pedang dibagian pinggulnya.

"Haha! Lama tidak melihat kau, Mugiwara..." ucap Law tersenyum melihat ke kepala Sunny. Tapi... Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari orang yang dimaksud. Tumben Luffy tidak menjawab salam orang lain. Semuanya mulai menjadi khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi muka Law yang aneh.

"Luffy..." ucap semuanya dengan bagian hitam di wajah mereka. Perlahan mereka menoleh ke tempat Luffy biasa duduk. Tapi... Orang yang dicari sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sana. Sejenak, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Samapi ketika semua syaraf mereka kembali terhubung, dan secara bersamaan meneriaki namanya kecuali Robin yang sekarang justru tersenyum, "LUUUFFFYYY!"

"Shishishi!" tawa Luffy ketika ia sudah melesat jauh dari Thousand Sunny. Awalnya, sejenak setelah mereka memperhatikan Law, Luffy mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan melesat ke Pulau Diversy. Kedua tangan karetnya memegang kedua sisi kapal dan menariknya kebelakang seperti sebuah ketapel. Dan melepasnya membuat badannya seketika itu juga melesat menjauhi kapal menuju pulau.

Semua anggota bajak laut topi jerami hanya terdiam membatu di tempat dengan mulut ternganga lebar, terkecuali Robin yang tertawa kecil melihat teman-temannya berpose seperti itu, "Dasar kapten..."

Law yang melihat mereka semua hanya mendesah pasrah, "Dasar... Sudah dua tahun pun, kalian tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali... Masih saja selalu suka bertindak seenaknya..."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, buka topi jerami namanya." tawa kecil Robin padanya.

Law hanya tersenyum mengingat kebodohan mereka itu, "Kalau begitu, semoga saja ia mendarat di tempat yang tempat... Jangan sampai malah mendarat di kandang burung camar atau kandang ular..."

Robin merubah ekspresinya begitu mendengar pernyataan Law yang tiba-tiba itu. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah kembali dari pose anehnya ikut melihat ke arah Law berdiri.

Sanji menghirup sejenak rokoknya, kemudian menghempaskan asapnya keluar, "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?"

Law sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan yang barusaja dilontarkan dari salah satu kru topi jerami itu. Pertanyaannya mewakili semua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Sanji sebagai wakil mereka.

Law menelan ludahnya, "Ja, jadi kalian datang ke pulau ini tanpa tahu seluk beluknya?"

Semuanya hanya mengangguk-angguk secara polos. Plok! Law pun memukul jidatnya menyadari batapa blak-blakkannya mereka. Mereka hanya mengunjungi sebuah pulau tanpa mengorek informasi terlebih dahulu? Ia memandangi semua kru Luffy dan melihat wajah penasaran mereka.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana?" tanya Chopper dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja... Kalian ini... Hal yang penting seperti ini saja kalian tidak mengetahuinya..." sahutnya pelan.

Franky mengelus-elus dagunya yang besi itu, "Kau bilang tadi kandang burung camar atau kandang ular. Apa yang dimaksud kandang burung camar itu adalah 'Angkatan Laut'?"

"Heh! Angkatan laut!" seru Chopper dan Usoop dengan histeris sambil saling berpelukan. Wajah mereka sudah tidak bisa diaartikan lagi bagaimana bentuknya. Hal itu mengingatkan mereka kembali pada peristiwa jatuhnya Nami di lautan tempo hari. Tentu saja hal ini sangat menakutkan bagi mereka.

"Yohohoho~~~" sementara itu, Brook hanya bersenandung ria mendengarnya. Apakah ia tidak menyadari keadaan saat ini?

Law mengangguk pelan, "Yang kau katakan itu benar... Dan bukan hanya angkatan laut saja yang di sana sekarang ini... Banyak sekali tokoh-tokoh hebat yang datang ke sana untuk melihat upacara ritual kebangkitan Dewi Laut yang rencananya akan diadakan siang hari ini..."

"Memangnya, siapa saja yang datang ke pulau ini?" tanya Zoro yang mulai penasaran akan pulau yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

Law mencoba menjelaskan, "Kalau kalian tahu, pulau Diversy memiliki empat pelabuhan utama yang sudah disetting untuk orang-orang hebat tersendiri. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak terjadi perpecahan saat tiba di pulau pertama kali. Keempat pelabuhan itu, berada di empat arah mata angin. Bagian barat adalah 'Pelabuhan Rakyat'. Pelabuhan ini didatangi oleh rakyat biasa yang ingin mengunjungi pulau ini."

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti, kecuali Robin.

"Pelabuhan bagian utara, adalah 'Pelabuhan Angkatan Laut'. Mereka yang berasal dari angkatan laut, berlabuh di sana. Bahkan dari rumor yang kudengar, Sengoku sengaja datang kemari untuk melihat upacara ritual kebangkitan Dewi Laut..."

"Se... Sengoku?" kali ini tidak hanya Usoop dan Chopper yang histeris, tapi juga kru yang lain terkecuali Robin yang diam mendalami maksud dari perkataan Law.

"Hal ini saja kalian baru tahu..." kata Law disertai dengan hembusan napas pasrah. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Untuk pelabuhan di bagian timur, kurasa kalian akan tambah terkejut."

"Memangnya pelabuhan itu didatangi siapa?" tanya Sanji.

"Pelabuhan itu disebut juga 'Pelabuhan Shichibukai..."

"APPAAA?" seru semuanya dengan wajah yang tampak lebih kaget. Sampai disini saja, mereka sudah mulai histeris dengan apa yang disampaikan Law. Tapi, masih ada satu pelabuhan lagi yang belum disebut...

"Pelabuhan terakhir di bagian Selatan, adalah pelabuhan untuk kita. Yaitu 'Pelabuhan Bajak Laut'. Banyak bajak laut terkemuka yang memiliki buronan di atas rata-rata dari berbagai macam penjuru dunia datang kesini. Bajak laut yang berani datang kemari sudah pasti bajak laut yang sudah siap mati, karena pulau ini dikelilingi oleh musuh besar. Sama saja seperti melempar diri sendiri ke dalam kandang harimau..." itulah penjelasan terakhir Law yang sukses membuat Usoop dan Chopper tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, upacara ritual kebangkitan Dewi laut ini sampai seperti ini, hingga orang-orang hebat dari berbagai macam penjuru dunia datang... Angkatan Laut... Shichibukai..." ungkap Franky dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Keringat dinginnya mulai keluar.

Semua hening, hingga Law kembali berbicara, "Oh ya, yang kudengar, 'Eleven Supernova' yang dua tahun lalu terdaftar menjadi buronan pemerintah juga datang kemari."

"HHHAAAHHHH! BAHKAN ELEVEN SUPERNOVA JUGA?" histeris Usoop dan Chopper kembali bangun dan langsung terkena serangan jantung akut.

"Sebanyak apapun nyawa yang dimiliki, pasti tidak akan cukup! Walaupun aku juga sudah pernah mati, Skull Joke! Yohohoho~~~" ucap Brook dengan tawa khasnya yang sama sekali tidak membuat orang lain tertawa.

"SUPPPEEERR!" seru Franky dengan posenya yang biasa.

"Huh! Ini menarik." Zoro dan Sanji tersenyum dan mengatakannya bersamaan. Hal ini menimbulkan percikan bunga api listrik diantara mereka. Saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Ngapain kau ikut-ikut perkataanku Marimo?" ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke Zoro dengan tatapan sangar.

"Yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu aku, Koki Mesum!" Zoro pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sanji hingga menjentus dahinya dengan tatapan tak kalah sangar. Pertempuran adu mulut dan fisik antara kedua orang bodoh itupun kembali terjadi.

"Fufufu.." Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon dari teman-temannya itu.

Sementara Law hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Benar-benar deh... Mereka tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali..." Ia menatap pulau Diversy yang lama-kelamaan sudah semakin dekat ke pelabuhan bagian selatannya.

Pulau yang menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sini. Pertemuan antara berbagai kubu yang saling bermusuhan. Akankah perang kembali terjadi di sini? Bagaimana dengan Luffy yang sudah melesat deluan ke pulau itu? Dan bagaimanakah keadaan Nami sekarang ini?

.

#Back to Nami#

.

"Kita mau ke mana Neyta?" tanya Nami yang bingung sejak tadi. Ia hanya mengikuti jejak Neyta dari belakang. Di sampingnya, naga biru kecil bersayap putih, Cressia, hanya tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Ini membuatnya tambah bingung.

Sepanjang jalan, ia melihat banyak sekali pohon berbunga biru tumbuh di kanan dan kiri jalan. Angin semilir meniup rambutnya yang panjang berwarna orange itu. Membuatnya harus memegang topi jerami di kepalanya dengan erat agar tak ikut terbang terbawa angin.

Deg.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul dipikirannya. Perasaan rindu dan haru meliputi jiwa dan raganya. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Di dalam benaknya, seperti ada bayang-bayang seseorang yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali. Tapi ia tidak mengenalnya. Dia itu siapa? Apa hubungannya denganku? Hanya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak dan kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia mencoba menelusuri masa lalunya yang gelap dan tidak terlihat itu.

"Kau lihat itu Nami?" tanya Neyta yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Nami sedikit kaget, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikirannya barusan dan mencoba melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Neyta.

Matanya membelalak tidak percaya, "A.. Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah tempat upacara ritual kebangkitan Dewi Laut key! Tapi di sini masih belum ada orang key, mereka masih sibuk di kuil key." jelas Cressia yang diikuti anggukan dari Neyta.

Tempat itu sungguh ajaib. Air terjun yang deras muncul dari atas langit tak berujung, dan mengalir ke bawah tanah yang berlubang cukup besar. Ini sungguh penampakan alam yang jarang ada di dunia. Apalagi cahaya-cahaya kecil biru yang melingkari aliran air terjun tersebut. Menambah keindahannya.

"Setelah 20 tahun, tempat ini sudah berubah banyak... Mungkin karena pengaruh alam yang berubah ya..." Neyta bergumam sembil tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

"20 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Nami penasaran.

Neyta menjawab, "Yah. Kata kakekku, dulu belum ada air terjun ini. Kerena itu dulu banyak sekali orang yang bisa melihat ritualnya dari atas tebing, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi ya.."

Nami hanya terdiam. Dan entah dari mana asalnya, angin besar tiba-tiba menghempas. Membuat mereka harus menutup mata untuk menghalangi debu masuk ke dalam mata mereka. Karena memegangi matanya, topi jerami yang dipakai Nami pun terbang dari kepalanya mengikuti arah angin.

"Ah! Topinya..." Nami berusaha meraihnya, tapi topi itu keburu pergi menjauh tertiup angin. Masuk ke dalam air terjun.

Setelah beberapa saat, angin kencang pun berhenti. Neyta heran dengan angin yang barusaja datang itu. Tidak pernah pulau Diversy mendapat angin seperti itu. Ini aneh.

"Neyta, topiku terbang dan masuk ke dalam air terjun itu." Ucap Nami dengan nada khawatir.

"Key! Bagaimana bisa key?" Cressia sedikit membesarkan suaranya dengan mata membelalak.

"Bisalah! Tadi barusaja terjadi." bela Nami pada naga kecil itu. Sikap anak kecilnya mulai terlihat. Cressia hanya meminta maaf karena ia paling tidak bisa menghadapi sikap yang seperti ini, sama seperti sikapnya Neyta.

Nami menoleh ke Neyta, dan ia justru tambah bingung. Neyta tersenyum lebar seperti penuh kemenangan. Ini sebuah kesempatan yang langka baginya.

"A, ada apa Neyta?" tanyanya sedikit terbata-bata.

Neyta segera menarik tangannya pergi, "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam air terjun itu!"

"Hah? Ke, ke dalamnya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tunggu key! Itukan tidak boleh key! Upacaranya kan belum mulai key!" teriak Cressia berusaha mengingatkan yang sama Neyta hanya diabaikan.

"Sudahlah Cressia. Nanti kita bilangnya mau mengambil topinya Nami, hihihi!"

"KEYY?"

Neyta tidak mau mempedulikan perkataan Cressia lagi dan beralih menuju sebuah jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke dalam air terjun. Neyta menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sesuatu. Dan setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia menemukannya dan segera berlari menarik tangan Nami ke sana.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah pohon besar yang sudah berumur sangat tua, terlihat dari besarnya batang yang ia miliki. Dan di antara akar pohon itu, ada sebuah garis besar membentuk sebuah pintu. Tangan kecil Neyta mendorongnya perlahan, dan itu membuatnya terbuka. Nami kaget sekaligus heran akan apa yang ia lihat.

Pohon itu membuat lubang, dan menampakkan tangga ke dasar bawah tanah. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa ada tempat seperti ini dibalik sebuah pohon. Neyta menariknya masuk ke dalam, sementara Cressia hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menggerutu.

Suhu udara yang ada di dalam sana sangat lembab. Ini mungkin tercipta karena rembesan air terjun yang jatuh ke dalam tanah. Tapi itu sedikit berkurang oleh beberapa lentera yang sengaja ditaruh di kanan dan kiri tangga. Dikatakan kalau api yang digunakan dalam lentera itu adalah api abadi yang tak kan pernah padam oleh apapun.

Jalan menuju ujung lorong semakin dekat. Sekarang Nami sudah tidak berpegangan tangan lagi dengan Neyta. Ia berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Dan semakin mereka mendekat, suara derasan air terjun terdengar semakin jelas. Entah mengapa, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Keringat dinginnya muncul dari dahinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Mencapai di ujung lorong, air terjun yang deras menyambut mereka. Neyta memasuki air terjun tersebut, diikuti Cressia. Awalnya Nami sedikit ragu, tapi melihat mereka tak apa-apa memasukinya, ia membulatkan tekatnya dan memasukinya. Dirasakannya dingin air terjun yang turun membasahi badannya. Tapi setelah melewati air terjun itu, ia merasa badannya sudah tidak basah lagi. Ajaib. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Nami!" ucap Neyta tersenyum lebar.

"Key... Meski aku melarangmu key, tapi key.. Bukankah ini menakjubkan key?" tanya Cressia pada Nami. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

"Ini... Cantik sekali.." ungkap Nami tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ternyata, kalau dilihat dari dalam, semuanya terlihat berbeda. Air terjun yang datang dari atas itu ternyata hanya sebagai cover untuk menutupi tempat yang menakjubkan ini. Air terjun yang dari atas itu, turun dengan derasnya membentuk lingkaran yang membatasi antara tempat ini dengan bagian luarnya. Jadi, di bagian tengahnya air terjun tidak ada yang mengalir. Cahaya putih, biru dan kuning bertebangan ke sana kemari menghiasi tempat ini dengan kemilaunya.

Tepat di tengahnya, terdapat sebuah altar setinggi pinggang Nami. Altar itu berdiri dengan kokohnya selama beribu-ribu tahun. Jalan menuju altar tersebut adalah berupa empat jembatan kecil dari tanah yang mewakili empat arah utama mata angin. Yang tersambung dengan tanah yang dilingkari air terjun. Air terjun itu sendiri keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut melewati empat lubang yang berada di bagian bawah tanah. Mengalir melewati ruang bawah tanah menuju keempat pelabuhan di pulau Diversy ini.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Perasaan itu kembali menyelimuti Nami. Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi? Ia tidak bisa mengerti. Ia juga baru sadar, kalau topi yang ia cari ada di atas altar yang ada di tengah tempat itu. Ia segera berlari kecil ke sana, tapi belum sempat ia pergi jauh, terdengar sebuah suara yang datang dari atas.

"WUUUHHUUU!" seru suara itu yang datang dari atas dan langsung menembus air terjun. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang langsung menerjang tanah tepat di dekat altar.

BRUAAKKK!

"Hehh?"

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam melihat kejadian di hadapan ini. Tidak habis pikir, siapa yang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan karena dentumannya yang sengat keras, menimbulkan debu yang menutup pandangan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah bayang-bayangnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ia terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang bertebangan.

Deg

Nami mulai merasa jantungnya berdetak kembali. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara siapa ini?

Neyta yang resah dengan orang itu segera berlari kecil menuju altar, "Hei kamu! Kenapa datangnya seperti itu?"

Debu itu perlahan menghilang. Orang itu mulai terlihat. Ia adalah laki-laki, berambut hitam dengan sebuah luka di pipi kirinya. Mengenakan baju merah yang tidak dikancing hingga memperlihatkan bekas luka berbentuk silang itu di dadanya. Celana yang ia pakai berwarna biru pendek sedengkul. Ia melihat muka Neyta yang marah dan mengeluarkan tawa yang biasanya, "Shishishi, hai!"

Neyta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. 'Sempat-sempatnya ia bilang 'Hai'?'

"Siapa kamu key? Kenapa ada di sini key?" tanya Cressia mendekatinya.

"Aku Luffy!" senyumnya yang baru melihat Cressia yang berupa naga biru. Setelah itu, matanya langsung berkilauan melihatnya, "Huaa! Kau naga ya?"

Cressia pun ikutan menaikkan alisnya, bingung. 'Matanya berkilau-kilau key?'

Nami yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

KRETEKK

Terdengar suara retakan yang tak jauh dari posisi Neyta dan Cressia berdiri. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah tersebut, dan ternyata yang retak itu adalah...

"KYAAA! ALTARNYAAA!" histeris Neyta dan Cressia yang memakai akhiran key.

BRAAKKK!

Dan seketika itu, altarnya langsung hancur berkeping-keping dan menyatu dengan tanah. Neyta dan Cressia hanya diam ternganga melihatnya. Angin semilir yang datang membuat mereka seperti sebuah kertas yang sudah terbang ke mana-mana tanpa tahu arah.

"Shishishi, kalian ini lucu ya!" tawa Luffy melihat mereka yang sudah menjadi pucat.

"JANGAN KETAWA!" kesal Neyta sambil menangis karena enggak tahu bagaimana mau memperbaikinya. Cressia hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya supaya ia tidak tambah menangis.

"Shishishi, Oh!" Luffy yang sejak tadi asyik ketawa melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan aneh itu, melihat ke atas reruntuhan altar, dimana topi jerami yang serasa sudah setahun pisah darinya itu berada, "TOPIKUUU!"

Neyta melihat Luffy perlahan berjalan menuju altar yang sudah jadi reruntuhan itu, 'Hah? Topinya?'

Sedangkan Nami masih terdiam.

"Huahh! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga!" katanya tersenyum sambil menangis memeluk topinya itu. Topi yang sangat dirindukannya. Yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Segera itu ia langsung memasangkannya di kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Akhirnya aku menemukan topiku lagi!"

'Bukannya itu topinya Nami?' tanya mereka berdua yang kemudian langsung menoleh ke belakang. Di mana Nami terdiam berdiri di tempatnya yang tadi. Melihat mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, Luffy pun ikutan melihat ke arah di mana mereka menoleh. Matanya langsung membelalak.

Deg.

Rambut hitam Luffy menutup pandangannya, tapi ia tetap melihat ke arah gadis berambut orange panjang itu. Gadis yang menjadi Navigator di kapalnya. Dengan yakin, ia menyebutkan nama gadis tersebut, "Na... Nami..."

Neyta dan Cressia kaget bukan main, 'Dia kenal dengan Nami?"

Deg.

Sementara yang dipanggil terdiam. Poninya menutup matanya. Wajahnya mulai menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Badannya gemetar. Ia tak sanggup berdiri. Dan jantungnya semakin lama berdetak. Perlahan, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "A.. Aku memang Na, Nami... Ta, Tapi... Kamu.. Si.. Siapa?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mata Luffy pun langsung menjadi kosong ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, "A.. Apa maksudmu?"

.

To Be Continue

.

Neyta : "Huaaahhh! Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan adegan ini!" #Tersenyum bangga

Eva : "Selamat ya Neyta!"

Cressia : "Selamat ya Key!"

Al : "Yah... Paling tidak sekarang readers sedikit lega mengetahui kamu sudah balik dari hiatus..."

Neyta : "Iya... Aku senang sekali akhirnya punya waktu buat nulis... Tapi mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal jadi lama lagi... Dan juga maaaaaaafffff banget untuk chapter yang nungguin cerita ku yang 'Kehidupan di SMA' belum bisa ku update... Rencananya aja habis Chapter ini, aku belum mau menulis fic dulu..."

Eva : "Tugasmu banyak sekali tah sampai gak bisa nulis cerita buat readers? Kan kasihan Ney.."

Neyta : "Mau gimana lagi geh... Ini saja kubuat cepet-cepet tanpa pengeditan lagi... Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo atau kalimat dan kata-kata yang tidak cocok..." #menunduk

Cressia : "Ya sudah key... Asal kamu gak kecapean aja dengan kerjaanmu yang banyak itu key.."

Al : "Iya, manusia itu ada batasnya Ney... Semangat aja deh!"

Neyta : "Kalian..."

Cressia : "Okey key, minta reviewnya key!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Menuju Kuil Dewi Laut

You're Nami! My Navigator!

.

Neyta : "Gomennasai, Aku gak bisa update cepet terus… Gomen, gomen…"

Cressia : "Sudahlah key.. Cepat mulai ceritanya saja key.."

Al : "Iya, kasihan reader kan."

Eva : "Neyta cuma pinjem One Piece bentar dari Eichiro Oda"

Neyta : "Oke, Chapter 7 action!"

.

Last Chapter :

"A.. Aku memang Na, Nami... Ta, Tapi... Kamu.. Si.. Siapa?"

Mata Luffy pun langsung menjadi kosong ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, "A.. Apa maksudmu?"

.

Chapter 7 : Menuju Kuil Dewi Laut!

.

"Kau berkata apa sih Nami? Aku jadi tidak mengerti" tanya Luffy seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan tangan kanan mengelus dagunya. Banyak tanda tanya muncul di sekitarnya.

"Ah.. A, aku tidak tahu.." Nami menjawab dengan nada rendah dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni orangenya menutupi pandangan Luffy untuk melihat matanya. Perasaan Nami menjadi aneh. Ia merasa orang yang barusaja hadir di depannya ini sudah lama sekali ia kenal, tapi tetap saja pintu ingatannya tidak mau membuka.

Luffy kaget mendengar jawaban Nami, "He? Kenapa kamu tak tahu? Kamu jadi aneh deh Nami.."

Luffy perlahan mendekati Nami, tapi Nami tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ingatannya tentang Luffy.

"Kau sakit ya, Nami?" Luffy meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Nami. Tindakan tiba-tiba Luffy membuat Nami kaget. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak ingin pergi ataupun mengelak. Ia ingin lebih lama merasakan sentuhan hangatnya.

Sesaat, waktu seakan berhenti baginya. Ia melihat wajah Luffy yang sangat dekat sekarang dengannya. Ini membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Mata cokelatnya menagkap kekhawatiran yang ditampilkan di mata Luffy.

"Nami?"

"Ah! I, iya, aku tak apa-apa kok!" jawab Nami menghindarkan tangan Luffy dari dahinya.

"Tak apa-apa bagaimana, key? Kamu kan lagi amnesia key." Cressia membenarkan perkataan Nami dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Amnesia? Apaan itu? Nama daging jenis baru ya?" tanyanya asal dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Cressia dengan wajah kesal segera menghampirinya dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras, "Bukan key! Amnesia itu lupa ingatan, key! Kamu bodoh ya, key?"

"Aduh,duh. Sakit tahu!" rintih Luffy kesakitan. "HEEHH? Lupa ingatan, key!"

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikut caraku berbicara, key?"

"Kau lupa ingatan ya Nami?" tanya Luffy mengacuhkan Cressia.

"HEII, key! Mana dia tahu, key! Namanya juga orang lupa ingatan kan pasti tak tahu apa-apa key." Cressia masih mencoba memberitahu Luffy bagaimana orang lupa ingatan itu.

Luffy hanya nyengir, "Hehe, iya ya. Aku bodoh ya."

"KAU BARU SADAR?" Cressia sampai mengeluarkan bola matanya karena terlalu kaget mendengar jawaban Luffy.

Sementara Neyta yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dengan dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hihihihi." Nami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Luffy yang seperti anak kecil.

Luffy berhenti mengelus rambutnya dan mengembangkan cengiran khasnya ketika melihat Nami. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat senyumannya yang manis itu. Cressia sendiri kebingungan. Sedangkan Neyta ikut tersenyum.

BIP BIP BIP

Terdengar suara yang cukup aneh di dengar oleh Nami hingga ia menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Suara itu berasal dari Neyta. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

Neyta seperti mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Suaranya semakin keras ketika ia mengeluarkan benda yang berbunyi tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah den den mushi punya Neyta. Neyta mengangkat gagang cangkangnya dan menjawab, "Moshi moshi, ini siapa ya?"

"Neyta, kamu ke mana saja? Ritual kebangkitan dewi laut sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kami membutuhkanmu dan Cressia di sini" suara diujung sana berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

Neyta mengangguk, "Iya iya, kek. Aku akan segera ke sana…"

Setelah selesai berbicara, Neyta segera meletakkan kembali ganggang den den mushinya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku. "Cressia, ayo kita ke Kuil Dewi Laut!"

Cressia mengangguk mantab, "Okey, key! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nami dan Luffy key?"

"Mereka ikut juga lah!" jawab Neyta dengan senyum lebar.

"Keeeyyy! Memangnya boleh key?" Cressia sedikit khawatir akan jawaban Neyta.

Ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Aku juga tadi sudah bilang dengan kakek."

"Yeiii!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan mendengarnya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti yang mereka katakan.

Nami tetap saja bertanya-tanya tidak mengerti, sedangkan Cressia sendiri hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ayo cepat kita keluar!" seru Neyta dan langsung berlari menuju pintu mereka masuk tadi. Cressia terbang dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luffy sendiri menarik tangan Nami dan mengajaknya juga ikut keluar, "Ayo Nami!"

Nami mau tidak mau juga ikut berlari menyeimbangkan langkah Luffy yang menariknya. Mereka menelusuri tangga dengan berlari, namun tetap berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Ini disebabkan karena ruangan di dalam terowongan sangat lembab.

Nami hanya memandang punggung Luffy yang terlihat luas baginya. "Luffy?"

Luffy menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Ya? Kenapa Nami?"

Nami yang merasa gumamannya terdengar oleh Luffy hanya menggleng dengan cepat, "Bu, bukan apa-apa.."

"Oh.." Luffy hanya ber-Oh-ria dan kembali menoleh ke depan. Tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang lebar, "Tenang saja Nami. Aku pasti akan membuatmu ingat dengan semuanya!"

Serasa detak jantungnya berhenti untuk waktu itu. Ia tahu kalau ia pasti pernah mengenal Luffy. Namun sayangnya ia tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentangnya. Ia hanya bisa mengingat masa lalunya saat bersama dengan Nojiko dan Bellemere di desa tercinta mereka, Kokoyashi.

Ia sedikit sedih akannya, hingga entah dari mana setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Ia segera menghapus kembali pipinya yang basah karena setetes air mata itu dan terus berlari mengikuti Luffy.

Setibanya di luar, Luffy masih saja tetap memegang tangan Nami. Hingga membuat pipi Nami sedikit memerah. Tangan Luffy begitu hangat baginya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini. Ingin lebih lama seperti ini.

Neyta hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua orang tersebut. 'Dasar mereka ini… Kuharap Nami bisa cepat mengingat memorinya yang hilang.' katanya dalam hati.

Neyta berdiri di depan pohon tempat mereka keluar tadi dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Hembusan angin berada di sekitarnya. Huruf-huruf mantra berwarna hijau dan kuning mengitari tangannya. Ia dengan cepat mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan pintu pohon tersebut, "Tertutuplah!"

Ajaib, pohon itu kembali menutup kembali batangnya hingga tidak berbekas ada tanda-tanda dibuka.

"SUGOI~~" Luffy terpana dengan mata berkilauan melihat Neyta tadi. Ia hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku Luffy.

Neyta segera mengabaikan Luffy dan menunjuk ke arah Cressia dan memberinya perintah, "Cressia, ayo antarkan kami ke Kuil Dewi Laut!"

"Bagaimana Cressia akan mengantarkan kita?" tanya Nami penasaran. Maklum, tubuh Cressia kan kecil. Jadi pertanyaan itu memang pantas untuk dilontarkan.

"Lihat saja Nami.." Neyta tersenyum banggga ke arah Cressia.

Seketika itu, lingkaran beras muncul di bawah kaki Cressia. Cahaya-cahaya biru muncul dari bawah dan mengitari badannya. Angin kencang muncul dan memaksa Luffy dan Nami menutup matanya dengan tangan.

Saat mereka membuka kembali mata mereka, mereka sudah melihat Cressia dengan wujud yang berbeda. Ia berbentuk seperti seekor naga sungguhan. Kakinya menjadi empat dengan cakar yang kuat dan kedua gelang emas di kedua kaki depannya. Sayapnya yang putih besar membuat beberapa lembar bulunya berterbangan. Lehernya menjadi lebih panjang. Telinganya pun sama. Matanya menjadi lebih tajam, benar-benar sesosok naga yang luar biasa!

"UWAAA! SUGOOIII! SUGOOIIII!" Luffy tidak henti-hentinya mengitari Cressia dengan mata berkilaunya. Cressia sekarang yang sweatdrop dengan Luffy.

"Haha, sudah kuduga Luffy pasti jadi seperti itu." Neyta tertawa melihat Luffy. "Nah, ayo kita na.." belum sempat ia mengatakannya, Luffy sudah melakukannya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Ayo cepat naik!" serunya yang kegirangan sudah menaiki Cressia deluan.

"HEII! SIAPA YANG NYURUH KAMU NAIK DELUAN?" Cressia kembali meneriakinya dengan kesal. Luffy sendiri hanya cengengesan.

Nami mendengar ada yang aneh dengan Cressia, "Lho? Cressia tidak mengatakan 'key' diakhir kalimatnya?"

Neyta mengangguk, "Kalau dia berubah, ia tidak menggunakan akhiran 'key' dikalimatnya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

"Oh…"

"Hhh.. Ya sudahlah, ayo Nami, kamu juga naik" Neyta tidak mau banyak-banyak berbicara karena harus cepat-cepat ke Kuil Dewi Laut. Ia segera berlari dan melompat dengan lincahnya ke punggung Cressia dan duduk di depan Luffy.

Belum sempat Nami memulai langkahnya, ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Matanya membelalak, begitu juga dengan Cressia dan Neyta. "HEE?"

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tangan karetnya Luffy! Ia hanya nyengir dan segera menarik Nami ke arahnya.

"Huaa!" Nami tentu saja kagetnya bukan main. Ia menutup matanya dan segera menabrak Luffy karena ia yang menariknya. Nami yang sudah merasa aman, membuka kelopak matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dada Luffy yang bidang! Muka Nami mermerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Nami? Mukamu merah!" terdengar dengan jelas nada khawatir Luffy. Sementara Nami hanya menggelang dan cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya ke depan. Menutupi mukanya yang sudah tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lagi.

"Tanganmu kenapa bisa melar Luffy?" tanya Cressia.

Luffy tersenyum lebar dengan menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang elastik tersebut, "Aku adalah manusia karet! "

"Jadi kau devil fruit user ternyata…"

Nami yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya kebingungan.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Neyta segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Ayo terbang Cressiaaaa!"

"Ayooo!" sahut Cressia dengan senang dan mengembangkan kedua sayapnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera terbang menjauhi daratan.

"Huaa!" tekanan udara yang ditimbulkan Cressia membuat badan mereka semua sedikit mudur. Neyta memegangi bulu Cressia dengan kuat, sementara Nami yang tidak sempat memegang apa-apa terdorong ke belakang dan membuatnya menabrak Luffy lagi.

Luffy dengan sigap segera memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan mereka untuk tidak mundur lebih jauh. Nami memegang tangan Luffy yang berada di pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar takut jatuh!

Ketika sudah sampai di atas, udara yang ada sudah tidak terlalu kencang dan berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Nami membuka matanya perlahan. Luffy juga sama. Nami tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan di bawah kaki mereka. Terlihat banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan pohon-pohon cantik yang bunganya sedang bermekaran.

Mereka berdua sangat terpesona melihatnya, hingga Neyta lah yang memberitahukan mereka, "Ehmp! Ehmp!"

Cressia hanya tertawa geli mengetahui apa yang di 'ehmp' kan Neyta.

Nami sendiri baru sadar kalau dari tadi tangan Luffy melingkar di pinggangnya, dan kedua tangannya memegang tangan Luffy agar tidak lepas. Ia kembali lagi memerah dan segera melepaskan tangan Luffy dari pinggangnya.

Luffy bingung sendiri dengan tingkah laku Nami yang aneh sejak tadi, "Kau kenapa sih, Nami?"

Nami tidak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain agar tidak dilihat Luffy. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, 'Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar kencang ketika berada di dekat Luffy sih?'

Neyta tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Cressia, "Kerja yang bagus Cressia."

Cressia mengangguk kecil dan tertawa kecil lagi.

"Aku dengar itu lho, Neyta, Cressia…" Nami berkata dengan aura gelap di belakang punggungnya. Neyta dan Cressia tercegang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mengetahui aura kegelapan Nami yang amat dasyat, hingga tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Sementara Luffy yang demi apapun, tidak pernah peka sama sekali, hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Kenapa sih dengan kalian ini?"

.

Di pelabuhan pulau Diversy

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga" kata Robin setelah menutup buku yang habis ia baca. Ia melangkah ke dek berumput, diikuti dengan yang lain.

Ia melirik ke arah di mana sang pendekar pedang tiga itu masih tidur bersender di dek. Robin menumbuhkan tangan kanannya di bahu Zoro dan menepuk pipinya perlahan.

Zoro yang merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya pun terbangun, "Hoaamm… Sudah sampaikah?"

Robin mengangguk perlahan dan menghilangkan tangannya dari bahu Zoro, "ini sudah sampai di pelabuhannya.."

Zoro menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan melihat ke pelabuhan. Banyak sekali orang yang sudah berada di sini. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepanjang pelabuhan sudah banyak sekali kapal bajak laut.

"E, entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba mendapat penyakit, 'Tidak bisa datang ke pulau Diversy'" ucap Usoop dengan bergetar dan memeluk tiang pagar kapal.

"Kau ini sudah dua tahun, masih saja seperti ini." Sanji menyilangkan tangannya di hadapan Usoop.

"Pu, pulau ini mengerikan…" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

"Ayolah Usoop, jadilah SUPPEERR!" Franky berusaha menyemangatinya dengan gaya 'Super'nya tersebut.

"Yohohoho, pulau ini juga tidak terlalu kelihatan mengerikan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki mata! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Brook hanya kembali memunculkan candaannya yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Luffy dan Nami juga sudah ada di sana! Kita juga harus segera menyusul mereka" kali ini Chopper yang memberinya semangat.

Akhirnya dengan hati pasrah, ia berdiri dan tersenyum meski kakinya masih saja gemetar, "Baiklah, ayo cepat kita temukan mereka!"

"Dasar, maunya disemangati dulu.." gumam Sanji dengan menghela asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah siap dengan segalanya ya.." kata Law yang berada di kapal samping mereka.

"Hmp, tentu saja. Kami akan segera menemukan Kapten dan Navigator kami di sini" Zoro tersenyum miris kepadanya.

Law hanya membalas senyumannya dan segera melompat dari kapalnya, "Kita akan lihat bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan nanti. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Dengan cepat, Law sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang banyak. Zoro melihat hilangnya Law dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kurasa dia ingin mekut-nakuti kita.." kata Robin yang sekarang berdiri di samping Zoro.

Zoro mengangguk, "Mungkin saja…"

"Sekarang kita harus cepat mencari mereka" Sanji bersuara dari belakang mereka. Semua kru mengangguk dan segera turun dari kapal.

.

Di kota

.

Gadis berambut cokekat panjang itu berlari sekuat tenaga mencari seseorang. Ia bernama Eva. Shal putih yang ikut terbawa angin, melambai-lambai dengan indahnya. Ia tersengal-sengal karena berlari terus, 'Dasar Neyta! Dia pergi ke mana sih? Ritual kan sebentar lagi akan dimulai!"

Ia terus berlari sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri, hinggga ia tidak melihat hal apa yang di depannya.

BRUKK!

Akhirnya ia menabrak orang dan terjatuh. Ia merintih kesakitan, "Adududuh…"

"Kau seharusnya hati-hati kalau melangkah donk, Marimo!" seru pria berambut blonde itu kepada pria berambut hijau.

"Enak saja kau bilang, Ero-Cook!" bantah pria yang kita ketahui adalah Zoro.

"Apakah nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sanji. Ia mengabaikan Zoro yang sudah siap bertarung dengannya dan memilih mengulurkan tangannya pada Eva.

Eva perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat orang di hadapannya. Ia segera menjangkau tangan Sanji dan dibantu kembali berdiri. "Ah, Arigatou gozaimasu.."

Eva melihat anggota topi jerami tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. 'Mereka juga nampaknya sedang mencari seseorang…'

"Yah, untuk wanita secantik nona, saya tidak keberatan un…"

Belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah sibuk melihat sesuatu yang terbang di atas mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang terbang di atas!" seru Chopper menunjuk ke atas.

Usoop kaget bukan main dan langsung melihat dengan teropong kecil di kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas, "I.. Itu seekor naga?"

"SUUPPEEERR!" ucap Franky yang juga terkagum-kagum melihat ada seekor naga.

"Yohohoho! Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku melihat naga. Walau sebenarnya aku ini sudah mati, Skull Joke!" Brook kembali bercanda yang tidak jelas.

"Hmm…" Robin berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas naga tersebut, "Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di punggung naga tersebut.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Zoro yang tidak yakin.

Usoop berusaha memperjelas pandangannya pada punggung naga tersebut.

Eva yang menyadari sesuatu pun kaget, "Itu kan Cressia! Pasti yang di punggungnya ada Neyta!"

Semua anggota topi jerami terkejut dengan gadis yang baru mereka temui. Ia mengenal naga tersebut?

"Te, teman-teman?"

"Ada apa Usoop?" Sanji jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Usoop.

"Ini aku saja yang salah lihat atau apa? Orang yang duduk di punggung naga itu ada seorang anak kecil, dan juga Luffy!"

"HEE?" mereka semua kaget bukan main!

'Luffy? Siapa itu?' Eva bertanya dalam hati.

"La, lalu satu orang lagi…"

"Satu orang lagi?" semuanya mengulangi kata-kata Usoop kecuali Robin dan Zoro.

"Satu orang lagi adalah Nami!" ia setengah berteriak karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu juga anggota topi jerami yang lain pun sama saja kegetnya mendengar berita besar ini dari Usoop. "HEEE?"

Eva yang mendengar nama Nami juga ikut kaget, "Apa? Nami juga ikutan?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya, "Kau kenal?"

Eva tidak tahu mesti berkata apa, "Ah, aku memang mengenalnya, karena aku yang merawatnya kemarin.."

"Kau merawatnya? Memangnya dia sakit apa?" tanya Chopper yang sebagai dokter kapal juga ikut khawatir.

"Ck, ceritanya panjang. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk santai-santai" Eva mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan seolah-olah mencari sesuatu. Matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang terdapat jam besar di dindingnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 11.40 AM.

"Tinggal 20 menit lagi! Aku harus cepat" Eva segera membalikkan badan ke arah mereka. "Kalau kalian ingin bertemu dengan Luffy dan Nami, cepat ikuti aku!" tanpa basa-basi lagi Eva langsung tancap gas dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zoro yang ikut berlari mengejarnya, diikutii yang lain.

"Ke bangunan besar yang ada di puncak sana" Eva menunjukkan letak bangunan megah dan besar di atas bukit di depan mereka. "Itu adalah Kuil Dewi laut…"

"Mana sempat 20 menit ke sana!"

"Kalau cepat, pasti bisa!" Eva tidak mempedulikan pendapat mereka dan memilih terus berlari. 'Aku harus cepat! Perasaanku tidak enak.. Kumohon Tuhan, jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi..'

Disaat mereka bicara demikian, seorang prajurit marine yang lewat di sana tidak sengaja mendengar hal tersebut. Ia segera mengambil den den mushi yang berada di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Ketika suara di lain tempat menjawab, ia segera melaporkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar. "Begitulah Jenderal.."

Suara di seberang sana menjawab, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kerahkan seluruh prajurit untuk mengepung mereka di Kuil Dewi Laut. Aku sendiri nanti yang akan ke sana."

"Baiklah, Jenderal!" ia memasang hormat sambil tetap berhubungan dengan den den mushi tersebut. Ia pun menutupnya dan berlari menuju tempat prajurit lain.

Ia tidak menyadari, kalau di balik tembok tempat ia berbicara dengan sang jenderal tadi, ada seseorang yang dengan sangat jelas menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang dan berparas cantik, mengenakan baju putih terusan panjang dengan belahan di tengah kanan dan kiri pahanya. Ia bergumam, 'Ck, ternyata si tua bangka itu juga datang ke sana.'

Ia segera berlari dari tempatnya tadi dan menuju tempat yang sama, yang dituju kru topi jerami.

"Nona, anda mau ke mana?" teriak salah seorang wanita yang bertubuh besar dan berambut gelombang.

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini! Aku ada urusan" ia kembali menoleh ke jalannya dan berlari lagi.

'Aku harus bertemu dengan Luffy!'

.

To Be Continue

.

Neyta : "Akhirnya Chapter yang tidak terlalu panjang ini jadi juga ya…"

Eva : "2970 kata itu sudah termaksud banyak, Ney.."

Neyta : "Ehe? Begitu ya?"

Al : "Tanda-tanda orang kecapean, 1! BODOH!"

Neyta : "Jadi kau bilang aku ini bodoh ya, Al?"

Al : "Memang kenyataannya demikian kan?"

Neyta : "Al…."

Cressia : "Key.. Mulai lagi deh key… baiklah kalau begitu, readers jangan lupa untuk Review ya, key?"


	8. Chapter 8 : The War Begins

You're Nami! My Navigator!

.

Neyta : "Gomen ne, aku lama tidak update dan membuat readers menunggu soooo loooong.. Gomen!"

Cressia : "Iya.. Aku juga lama banget enggak muncul di FFN key.."

Al : "Sudahlah, cepat mulai saja.."

Eva : "Untuk mengingatkan, Neyta cuma minjem One Piece dari Eichiro Oda"

Cressia : "Aku juga mau bilang key. Di fic ini Sengoku masih menjadi Jenderal tertinggi angkatan laut key. Law juga masih menjadi Eleven Supernova key. Eleven supernova juga masih mengambil yang lama key. Harap dimaklumi ya key."

Neyta : "Okey semuanya, ACTION!"

.

Chapter 8 : The Battle Begins

.

Menyadari ketakutan di dalam dirinya, Eva mempercepat larinya dan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami kecuali Luffy dan Nami pun ikut menyeimbangkan kecepatannya dan mengikutinya dari balakang.

"Bagaimana caranya kita ke sana Eva?" Usopp menanyakannya tanpa menoleh pada Eva dan memusatkan pandangannya pada kuil Dewi Laut yang posisinya berada di tempat paling tinggi di pulau Diversy.

"Kita akan naik ke sana dengan itu!" ia menunjuk pada sebuah tempat di depan mereka. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada tempat yang ditunjukknya. Tempat itu sangat dipenuhi orang-orang yang seperti mengantri mengambil sembako.

"Tempat apa itu?" Robin penasaran melihat pemandangan di depannya, "Kenapa orang-orang mengantri di sana?"

"Itu adalah gondola yang ada di bagian selatan ini. Ada empat tempat seperti itu di pulau Diversy yang mewakili empat pelabuhan." jelasnya dengan cepat, "Mereka mengatri pasti karena sangat ingin melihat ritual kebangkitan Dewi Laut. Dan 100% aku yakin mereka semua adalah bajak laut."

"Huh! Menyusahkan saja." gerutu Zoro kesal yang disertai anggukan yang lain.

Belum sempat mereka menuju tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja sesorang memanggil mereka dari arah belakang mereka, "Tunggu dulu kalian!"

Serempak mereka menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Wajah yang asing bagi Eva, tapi tidak asing bagi kru Topi Jerami, "HANCOCK?"

Wanita berambut hitam yang menjadi salah satu anggota Shichibukai itu terus mendekati mereka.

"Mau apa kau ke sini ratu ular?" Zoro bertanya dengan nada sarcastik dan segera menerima tendangan dari Sanji.

"Jaga mulutmu, Marimo!" setelahnya ia langsung berlutut dengan mata berbentuk love, "Oh malaikat, kau benar-benar cantik dan indah."

Kata-kata gombalnya segera mendapat jawaban dengan tendangan telak Hancock padanya, "Aku ini adalah wanita tercantik di dunia! Berhenti menggombal, aku hanya ingin Luffy yang melakukannya untukku~~~"

Ia pun menunjukkan bayangannya saat Luffy berkata-kata seperti itu di depannya. Mukannya seketika langsung panas dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan malu sambil histeris sendiri. Usopp, Zoro, dan Franky yang melihat bayangannya segera menggelengkan tangan kanan mereka secara serempak, "Tidak mungkin Luffy melakukan hal seperti itu…"

Brook tertawa Yohohoho dan Robin hanya diam memperhatikan dengan wajah datar dan. Seketika mereka langsung tahu apa maksudnya mengikuti mereka, 'Pasti ingin bertemu Luffy…'

Robin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sanji yang sudah tepar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bahkan tendangannya mampu membuat jantungku berhenti" katanya dengan wajah penuh dengan cinta.

"JANGAN MATI SANJIIII!" Chopper pun histeris kalang kabut menghadapi pasien akutnya itu. "Kita memerlukan dokter!"

"Kau Dokternyaaa!"

"He…" Eva tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia melihat jam dan menyadari waktu yang mereka punya sedikit. "Hei, ayo cepat. Waktunya tinggal 18 menit lagi. Menggunakan Gondola saja memerlukan waktu 10 menit."

Mereka kembali berlari dan akhirnya mencapai keramaian di satu-satunya tempat pemberangkatan gondola di wilayah selatan Diversy ini.

"Tempat ini ramai sekali. Bagaimana kita mau cepat ke sana?" Franky memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang bagaikan semut itu di depan mereka."

"Serahkan padaku" kata Hancock maju ke depan mereka. Mereka sempat bingung, tapi cepat tanggap dengan apa yang direncanakannya. Ia berteriak dengan suara merdunya dan mengalihkan semua pandangan orang-orang ke hadapannya. Semua orang segera jatuh cinta dengannya dan berdecak kagum akan kecantikannya. Dengan senyumnya yang menggoda itu, dia tersenyum bangga dan segera membuat mereka semua menjadi batu dengan kemampuannya.

"Nah, masalah beres kan?"

Mereka hanya diam tanpa kata. Tanpa mempedulikannya Eva segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju Gondola yang masih tersisa itu. Semua orang masuk ke dalamnya dan Eva mengaktifkan tombol bertuliskan 'Up'. Gondola bergoncang sedikit dan membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan sebentar. Gondola pun bergerak pelahan mengikuti jalurnya menuju kuil Dewi Laut.

"Ayolah cepat…"

.

Di bagian utara pulau angkatan laut berkumpul di sebuah gondola yang tujuannya sama, yaitu ke kuil Dewi Laut. Seseorang bertubuh besar dengan topi berhiaskan burung camar dan jenggot dikepang panjang mendekati tempat gondola tersebut. Semua anggota marine menyingkirkan diri dari jalannya dan membiarkannya melangkah bersama kambing putih di belakangnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki pintu gondola, ia bertanya pada seorang marine yang berdiri di samping pintu. "Siapa saja yang ada di anggota marine yang ada di sana?"

Dia menghormat padanya dan berkata, "Ada beberapa prajurit marine yang mengawasi jalannya ritual."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan gondola ini untuk mencapai kuil Dewi Laut?"

"Sekitar 10 menit, jenderal.."

"Kapan ritual di mulai?"

"Seharusnya 18 menit lagi jenderal. Tepat jam 12.00 saat matahari berada di atas pulau ini. Informasi ini saya dapat dari masyarakat pulau."

"Hmm, masih ada waktu. Kita tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi di sana.. Cepat jalankan Gondolanya!"

"Baik Jenderal Sengoku!"

Segera setelahnya, gondola pun berangkat menuju kuil Dewi Laut. Selama perjalan, Sengoku terus memikirkan bagaimana keadaan di atas sana. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya tentang ritual tersebut.

"Kuharap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancer.. Jangan sampai ritual ini… memulai perang…"

.

Sementara itu, Luffy sudah mencapai kuil Dewi Laut itu lebih dulu bersama Nami dan Neyta dengan menaiki Cressia. Cressia menghibaskan sayapnya untuk yang terakhir dan kembali berubah menjadi bentuk naga kecilnya saat mereka yang menaiki punggungnya sudah turun.

"Sugooiii! Bagaimana kamu bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu Cressia?" mata Luffy berbinar-binar penuh bintang. Nami dan Neyta hanya menghela napas. Cressia sendiri tersipu-sipu malu dibilang seperti itu.

Karena Cressia terus tersipu-sipu, Neyta yang akhirnya menjelaskan, "Dia adalah hewan sihir yang lahir dari sebuah kristal sihir. Dia berbentuk naga kecil untuk sehari-hari karena tidak mungkin ia tinggal bersamaku dengan wujud naga seperti tadi."

Luffy dan Nami mengangguk bersamaan meskipun sebenarnya kurang mereka mengerti. Neyta sendiri bisa dengan cepat membaca raut wajah mereka yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Nona Neyta, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya seseorang padanya yang sepertinya salah satu orang yang membantu jalannya ritual nanti, "Kakek nona sejak tadi kebingungan mencari nona."

Neyta menoleh padanya dan dengan senyum terpaksa menjawab, "Ah, gomennasai.. Kakek pasti khawatir."

"Kamu main-main sih key."

"Hei, kamu sendiri kan mengusulkan untuk ke tempat itu!"

Nami bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Neyta dan Cressia ini. 'Dia dipanggil 'nona'… Siapa sebenarnya mereka?'

"Kapan ritual dimulai?"

"15 menit lagi nona. Anda harus cepat-cepat bersiap-siap." Ia berkata sambil mendorong punggung Neyta menjauhi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam pintu belakang kuil.

Neyta menoleh ke belakang, "Kalian berdua masuk melalui pintu depan ya? Lalu kalian duduk di tempat khusus bajak laut. Cressia, kami temani mereka ya?"

"Okey key!"

"Ayo nona. Anda harus cepat."

"Iya, iya. Berisik!"

Mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu belakang itu. Cressia beralih pada mereka dan menunjukkan jalan menuju pintu utama untuk orang-orang yang ingin melihat ritual ini. Saat ini tidak disia-siakan Nami untuk menanyakan kebingungannya tentang Neyta.

"Cressia, Neyta itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Iya. Dia dipanggil 'nona'. Apa dia seorang putri ya?" Luffy menyimpulkan secara asal.

Cressia menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kecil, "Dia bukan putri key… Justru lebih dari itu key. Dia orang yang sangat penting bagi dunia key! Sama saja seperti Eva key!"

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya hebat key! Orang yang akan dipilih dari ritual nanti pun akan menjadi orang yang penting untuk dunia key!"

Luffy pun memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau akan tahu nanti key!"

Kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama kuil, Luffy justru asyik sekali berbincang dengan Cressia. Nami memandangi mereka dengan perasaan aneh dan penuh tanda tanya. Semuanya terasa memusingkan sekali hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. Bagaimana masa lalunya? Siapa Luffy itu? Kenapa ia merasa aneh didekatnya? Neyta, Cressia dan Eva itu siapa? Apa yang akan terjadi dalam ritual nanti? Siapa yang akan dipilih? Oh, semuanya dengan cepat menyebar di seluruh isi kepalanya, membuanya ingin teriak sekeras-kerasnya karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

.

Memasuki kuil melalui pintu utama yang sangat besar. Beberapa orang masih melalui tempat tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam. Bagian atasnya dipasangkan lonceng emas kecil yang bunyinya begitu damai saat tertiup angin. Melewati lorong yang panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam.

Di dalam kuil, Cressia menunjukkan tempat di mana para bajak laut berada yaitu bagian selatan. Sesuai dengan posisi letak pelabuhannya. Tempatnya justru terlihat seperti bukan kuil, soalnya tempat duduk penontonnya seperti tempat duduk orang-orang yang akan menonton permainan sepak bola disebuah gedung.

Nami melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan orang-orang. Terutama di tempat mereka akan duduk. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang wajahnya sangat mengerikan bagi Nami.

Luffy sendiri bisa merasakan ketakutan yang ada di dalam diri Nami. Dengan cengiran khasnya ia memegang tangan Nami. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya. Nami kaget akan tingkah Luffy yang tiba-tiba itu dan melihat senyumannya. Entah perasaannya ini berasal dari mana, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti ketika ia di dekat Luffy, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Luffy tersenyum lebar padanya, "Tenang saja Nami! Aku ada di sini!"

Nami tersenyum lembut dan menjawabnya dengan pelan, "Iya.."

"Oh ya key. Aku mengantar kalian sampai di sini saja ya key?"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa Cressia?"

"Aku mau ke bawah menelihat keadaan Neyta key. Kalian lihat dari atas sini saja ya key." selesai dengan kalimatnya, ia pun segera meninggalkan Luffy dan Nami di kursi yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Setelah Cressia pergi, mereka segera duduk.

Nami memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat beberapa orang-orang yang sangat asing baginya itu. Di depan mereka, ada banyak sekali marine, di sebelah kanannya justru sangat sedikit orang. Hanya ada beberapa yang tubuhnya besar-besar. Sedangkan di bagian kirinya hanyalah rakyat biasa yang ingin juga melihat.

Nami kembali lagi pada tempat mereka duduk, 'Cressia bilang tempat ini adalah tempat yang khusus untuk bajak laut? Apa itu berarti aku adalah bajak laut? Luffy juga bajak laut?'

Luffy menyadari Nami terus memperhatikannya dan merasa aneh dengan pandangannya yang seperti meneliti sesuatu, "Ke, kenapa Nami?"

Nami menyadari tindakannya disadari Luffy dan menunduk dengan wajah merengut, "A, aku hanya bingung Luffy…"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kita… Bajak laut ya?" Nami merasa ragu akan pertanyaannya ini.

Luffy melihatnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia ingat akan kejadian saat ia bertemu Nami tadi. Neyta bilang kalau Nami lupa ingatan. Jadi ini wajar kalau seandainya ia tidak ingat kalau ia juga bajak laut. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan cengir yang lebar, "Kau adalah Nami! Navigatorku!"

Saat itu, dunia rasanya berhenti untuk Nami. Dadanya terasa sangat hangat saat ia mengatakannya. Kehangatan itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya tetap nyaman. Dia jadi menyukai kata-katanya yang baru saja dikeluarkan itu.

Drum! Drum! Drum!

Perhatiannya segera berhenti begitu suara gendering muncul di seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang di dalam kuil ini sangat besar. Kuil yang penuh dengan warna biru ini sangat luas jika dilihat dari atas, yaitu dari tempat duduk mereka sekarang. Genderang itu berbunyi di sekitar mereka, menandakan ritual yang akan di mulai.

Semua mata tertuju pada lantai di bawah mereka. Di mana bentuk kuil yang sebenarnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Dalam seketika, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya-cahaya putih nan berkilau. Seperti kunang-kunang di kegelapan malam. Semua orang kagum akannya. Pulau di dunia baru memang sangat mengagumkan dan menakutkan. Pasti ada keanehan pada pulau ini sampai begitu indah tampaknya dari luar.

Orang-orang yang mengenakan baju suci terusan panjang berwarna putih dengan topi segitiga berwarna biru berdiri di sisi bawah, tepatnya mengelilingi wilayah kuil bagian bawah. Tangan mereka semua terangkat ke atas, dan saat itu juga cahaya terang tiba-tiba kelua dari bawah kuil.

Cahaya yang begitu terang itu menyilaukan mata, memaksa orang-orang untuk menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi mata.

Setelah cahaya itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, tiba-tiba dari bawah tengah kuil itu bergetar. Tanahnya tiba-tiba hilang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan muncul dari bawahnya. Semua orang memasang pperhatian yang sangat besar pada bagian itu.

Setelah menunggu, ternyata yang muncul adalah sebuah altar berwarna putih dengan hiasannya yang begiu indah. Di atas altar tersebut terdapat sebuah bola indah nan berkilau berwarna biru. Cantik sekali.

"Ho… Itu pasti Kristal Dewi Laut yang hanya satu di dunia ini.. Harganya pasti sangat mahal.." kata salah seseorang di samping Nami dengan liciknya.

'Orang ini..' Nami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menjadi takut akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini.

Ia kembali memperhatikan bola itu. Bola kecil yang di dalamnya terlihat seperti air laut yang bergerak. Nami bisa merasakan hamparan bunyi ombak yang menerpa karang-karang pantai. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan bola itu. 'Sebenarnya, tu apa?'

Suara gendering yang besar muncul kembali, dan pintu dari bawah kuil terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok seseorang yang memakai topi besar berwarna biru dengan bagian bawah yang kecil dan semakin ke atas semakin besar, dan di kedua ujung akhirnya terdapat sebuah hiasan tali yang berwarna keemasan.

Orang itu mengenakan baju yang terlihat sangat longgar. Bagian tangan lengannya saja sampai menyentuh lantai. Roknya yang panjang bahkan sampai setengahnya menyentuh tanah. Semua orang penasaran akan orang itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru panjang menjadi perhatian.

"Bukannya itu Neyta ya?" Luffy bertanya dengan polosnya pada Nami.

"Se, sepertinya.. Tapi kenapa dia memakai baju yang sangat longgar itu?"

Orang yang mereka sebut Neyta itu berjalan keluar dengan perlahan. Cressia mengikutinya dari belakang. Semua orang kembali terkejut saat ia memulai langkah pertamannya. Bagaimana tidak? Badannya tiba-tiba bertambah tinggi!

Rambutnya semakiin melangkah semakin panjang. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menuju altar di tengah, perlahan-lahan juga badannya bertumbuh. Luffy dan Nami tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat!

"Di, dia berubah!"

Neyta yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu, sekarang terlihat seperti berumur 17 tahun! Matanya berwarna biru kehijauan dan sangat menawan dilihat. Rambunya bertambah panjang sampai pinggulnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Hoaaa.." semua orang berdecak kagum dengan kecantikannya itu.

"Ne..? Itu Neyta ya?" Luffy dan Nami bertanya bersamaan.

Untuk menjawabnya, Neyta menoleh pada mereka. Semua orang yang berada di tempat duduk bajak laut itu bersorak melihat wajah cantiknya. Neyta melihat ke arah Nami dan Luffy, kemudian tersenyum pada mereka.

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba rona merah memenuhi wajah mereka berdua. Neyta benar-benar sangat cantik. Kecantikaannya seperti membawa kehangatan di hati semua orang. Ini sangat aneh bagi Nami.

Ia kembali pada objek utamanya, yaitu Kristal Dewi Laut yang sudah menunggu. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada benda itu saat Neyta sampai di altar tersebut.

Neyta menggunakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kristal. Seperti menggunakan sihir, kristal itu terbang ke atas mengikuti pergerakan tangannya. Kristal itu terus ke atas sampai berada di atas kepala Neyta. Bersinar terang pada semuannya. Orang-orang menyipitkan mata mereka karena silaunya, tapi meski begitu, ada beberapa yang tidak melakukannya. Mereka justru membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan senyum yang sangat licik.

Nami bisa melihat orang itu yang berdiri di tidak jauh darinya. Perasaanyanya jadi aneh lagi. Ia pun sadar akan apa yang orang itu pegang. Matanya membulat kaget tidak tertahankan.

Neyta yang berada di bawah tidak menyadarinya karena terkonsentrasi pada kristal dan mulai membacakan ritualnya, "Dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kehidupan, kau, laut, menjadikan tempat terluas bagi semua orang. Kehidupan tiada tara membentang di dalam dirimu. Keanggunan yang kau tunjukkan begitu berkilau….."

Orang yang diperhatikan Nami itu siap untuk melemparkan sesuatu. Seketika itu, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia takut.

"…Kesejukkan yang kau berikan menenangkan hati setiap orang. Kau adalah harapan dunia. Penuhi hidupmu dalam melindungi jiwa yang gundah…"

Tangan orang itu sudah siap melemparkan sesuatu. Nami ingin menghentikannya, tapi waktunya tidak cukup!

" Aku, Neyta, memanggilmu ke dunia untuk menjaga dunia ini. Datanglah, dan tunjukkan dirimu pada dunia, Sang Dewi…."

"NEYTA! AWAAASSS!" teriakan Nami membuat semua orang terkejut. Luffy pun kaget dengan teriakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi hal itu telat, sesuatu berwarna hitam itu sudah dilemparkan oleh orang yang Nami lihat itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum licik dengan penuh kepuasan!

Cressia yang sejak tadi di belakang Neyta dengan cepat terbang ingin melindungi Neyta. Tapi hal itu pun telat dan benda itu tepat mengenai Neyta saat ia menoleh ke arah Nami.

DUUUUAAAAARRRR!

"NEYTAA!"

.

DUUUUAAAAARRRR!

Suaranya sangat keras hingga membuat bagian kuil sebelah barat hancur! Gondola yang dinaiki Sengoku bergetar dan membuat sebagian orang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sengoku segera bergerak ke jendela yang menghadap kuil. Matanya membelalak saat melihat kepulan asap di kuil tersebut. Tangannya geram melihat hal itu, "Egh! Sudah kuduga ada yang mencari sesuatu dari ritual itu. Apa dia tidak sadar, tindakannya mampu membuat perang dunia terjadi?"

.

DUUUUAAAAARRRR!

Gondola yang dinaiki Kru Topi jerami juga bergetar dengan sangat kencang. Semua orang kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai gondola.

"A, ada apa ini?" Franky bertanya dengan posisi jatuhnya.

Eva dengan cepat berdiri kembali dan melihat ke jendela gondola. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kepulan asap dari ledakan itu muncul dari kuil. Ia menjadi kesal. Bibir bagian bawahnya digigit.

"Ada sebuah ledakan di kuil itu!" seru Chopper menunjuk pada kuil di depan mereka.

Semua orang segera berdiri dan melihat kuil itu. Pandangan mereka menjadi putih melihatnya. "A. ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Robin sendiri melihatnya, lalu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan gondola mereka, "Gondola ini… sama sekali tidak bergerak."

"Apaaaa?"

Brook memperhatikan ledakan itu, "Sepertinya ledakan yang muncul tadi menghentikan pergerakan gondola. Yohoho, walaupun aku tidak memiliki mata untuk melihatnya, Skull Joke!"

"Ba, bagaimana ini? Berarti kita terjebak di sini? Ini ada diketinggian 5.000 kaki! Jangan main-main!" Usopp bergidik ketakutan memandangi hutan belantara yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Franky, lakukan sesuatu!" Sanji menoleh dengan cepat pada Franky.

"Tenang saja, ini memerlukan sedikit waktu!" jawabnya dengan bangga.

Zoro sendiri dengan tenangnya tetap diam. Justru wajahnya sangat kaget ketika melihat Eva yang sangat kesal sekarang ini. "He, hei? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk itu!"

Duak!

Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Eva yang memukul dinding gondola dengan kerasnya! Terlihat sekali dari pandangannya kalau ia sangat marah! Chopper dan Usopp seketika itu langsung ketakutan melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eva berlari menuju sebuah jendela dan membukanya dengan paksa hingga membuat angin kencang masuk menerpa semua orang

"He, hei Eva. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanpa mempedulikannya, Eva segera memegang bagian atas jendela. Ia meletakkan kakinya di bagian bawah jendela. Semua mata membelalak dengan aksinya ini.

"K, kau mau apa?"

Eva dengan sekuat tenaganya, mengayunkan badannya hingga sampai ke atas gondola dan membuat bunyi pendaratannya di atas mereka sangat keras!

"Dia naik ke atas gondola!" Hancock bersuara.

Zoro pergi menuju jendela yang terbuka itu dan melihat sosok Eva dalam posisi jongkok yang dengan erat memegang gondola untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh akibat angin yang kencang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Perlahan Eva berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dari angin. Matanya menunjukkan amarah yang sangat besar. "Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar! Berani sekali mengganggu ritual ini!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku, sebagai penjaga Cahaya Dunia! Melindungi dan menjaga kehangatan setiap jiwa! Akan kubuat hati yang suram menjadi penuh kehangatan! Hidupkan jiwa yang lemah! Akan kulindungi semuanya! Panggillan untuk Sang Dewi Pencerah! Dewi Cahayaaa!"

Saat itu juga, gondola itu kembali bergetar. Bukan karena ledakan, tapi karena Eva! Saat Zoro membuka matanya, alangkah kaget ia saat melihat sosok Eva, "K, kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Semuanya menuju jendela yang lain dan melihat Eva yang sudah berdiri di atas. Mereka pun sama saja kagetnya.

Eva yang sekarang memakai baju seperti sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan bagian rok bawah yang terbelah dua di tengah. Cahaya-cahaya keemasan meliputi dirinya. Apalagi yang paling mengagumkan adalah sayap yang sepasang itu. Sayap dengan bulu putih bersih berkilauan seperti cahaya. Mengenakan sebuah mahkota emas dan sebuah lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya. Ia juga memegang tongkat putih dengan ujung berbentuk seperti matahari yang dipenuhi cahaya terang.

"Hoaaa! Aku melihat Dewi Sungguhaann!" Sanji dengan mata love nya dan langsung terekapar lemah.

"Si, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Kemarahan Eva semakin memuncak ketika dadanya menjadi sakit. "Manusia benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Senaknya saja mencegah Sang Dewi Dunia! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kaliaann!"

Kata-katanya sangat aneh bagi mereka. Belum sempat bertanya, Eva segera memakai sayapnya dan dengan cepat pergi ke kuil dengan terbang!

"Di, dia itu sebenarnya apaaa?" teriak Chopper dan Usoop bersamaan.

Franky menggaruk dagunya pelan dan berbicara, "Dia bilang Dewi Cahaya, juga Dewi Dunia, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pulau ini. Kenapa semua pulau di Dunia Baru selalu aneh begini?"

Robin dengan ketenangannya menarik napas pelan, "Ini cuma perasaanku saja… Atau memang akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Hancock mengangguk pelan, "Pasti. Aku setuju dengan Eva yang kesal. Orang yang membuat ledakan itu sangat bodoh! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya? Bajak laut, Shicibukai, juga angkatan laut, berani sekali orang itu mengacaukan kedamaian yang sudah diatur rakyat pulau ini. Kalau seperti ini, perang benar-benar akan dimulai!"

.

To Be Continue…

.

Neyta : "Huaaa.. Chapter ini benar-benar mendebarkan hatiku!"

Al : "Eu.. apaan? Karena kamu dibilang cantik tah?"

Eva : "Haha, iya mungkin ya? Aku juga dibuatnya menunjukkan kekuatanku deh."

Cressia : "Iya key. Kami semua sudah tampil key. Kasihan sekali Al tidak tampil ya key?"

Al : "Iyaaa! Aku di mana Neyta! Kamu bilang akan nampilin aku secepatnya?"

Neyta : "Tidak jadi. Kau tampilnya belakangan Al…"

Al : "Haaa? Tidak adiiilll!"

Cressia : "Kasihan deh kamu key.."

Al : "Huaaa!"

Eva : "Oke, kami bersambung di sini. Berikan Review kalian untuk kemajuan fic ini ya? "

Neyta : "See you in the next chapter!"


	9. Chapter 9 : Protect Nami!

**You're Nami! My Navigator!**

.

**Al** : "Ceritanya mulai memasuki climax nih… Tapi aku masih tetap tidak tampil.."

**Neyta **: "Hehe, iya juga ya. Aku lupa ada kamu."

**Al **: "HEI!"

**Neyta** : "Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting ayo mulai ceritanya sekarang!"

**Cressia** : "Neyta cuma pinjam One Piece bentar dari Eichiro Oda key."

**Eva** : "Action!"

.

**Chapter 9 : Protect Nami!**

.

Asap yang memenuhi ruangan itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Semua orang yang kaget melihat kejadian yang secara tiba-tiba itu hanya terdiam dalam penasaran. Siapa yang dengan hebatnya bisa membuat kekacauan di tengah ritual seperti itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul disetiap orang.

Luffy juga hanya terdiam melihatnya. Namun saat ia menoleh pada Nami yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nami. Matanya dipenuhi oleh rasa gundah. Luffy pun menepuk pundaknya, "Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nami tidak menjawab dan justru menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni orangenya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tangannya yang basah dengan keringat dingin memegang erat tiang besi di depan mereka.

"Nami? Nami?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja…" lirihnya pelan.

"Hee?" Luffy mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas dan bingung melihat Nami.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nami segera MELOMPAT dari tempat ia berada, yaitu lantai 2 kuil ke lantai dasar di mana Neyta berada!

"HEE?! NAMI!" Luffy segera ingin menyusul, tapi asap dari ledakan itu segera menutupi penglihatannya.

"Hehehehe…" suara terdengar sangat jelas dari lantai bawah kuil, tempat ritual diadakan. Pandangan Luffy teralihkan. Ia menatap bayangan di tengah itu dangan penasaran. Tidak, bukan hanya Luffy tapi semua orang.

Saat asap itu menghilang dari sekitar orang tersebut, wajah yang tidak asing bagi Luffy muncul. Orang bepakaian layaknya seorang badut dengan hidung seperti tomat berwarna merah. "BUGGY!"

"Hmm.." sennyumnya penuh dengan kelicikan seperti biasanya. Ia memegang dengan erat gadis berambut biru yang disandera itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya seperti sedang memegang sesuatu.

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan Kristal Dewi Laut ini! Aku pasti akan kaya raya!" tawanya penuh kemenangan.

"Huh! Ternyata sudah kedahuluan dengan badut jelek itu." ketus seseorang di samping kanan Luffy. Ia berdiri dengan tenangnya dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada dan wajah penuh keinginan.

Luffy menoleh dan mendapati orang di sampingnya, "EEE?! Kau!"

Orang itu menoleh pada Luffy, "Huh, lama tidak melihatmu manusia karet."

"Kurasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan Kidd," kata seseorang lagi yang sekarang berdiri di kiri Luffy.

"Kita lihat bagaimana Buggy bertahan, Law. Lagipula hal yang dia inginkan sudah diambil deluan oleh orang lain." Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup. Sementara Luffy masih bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka maksud.

Lagipula baru bagian tengah ruangan yang asapnya hilang. Sekitar mereka masih ada asap yang belum menghilang. Tawa Buggy yang di bawah itu segera berhenti ketika seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang, "Kurasa kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang terlalu terburu-buru Buggy…"

Suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi Buggy. Ia segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan membalikkan badan dengan Neyta tetap dijadikan sanderanya. Orang itu memakai jaket yang terdapat lambang marine di belakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna putih, dan rokok yang sejak awal ritual tetap menemaninya sampai sekarang. Kedua tangannya sudah berubah menjadi asap putih sesuai dengan devil fruit yang dia makan, yaitu Moku Moku no Mi.

"Smoker?!"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, sementara orang-orang yang berada di lantai penonton tetap saja diam, kecuali di bagian barat yang berisikan penduduk biasa. Mereka sudah ribut sendiri karena tidak tahu menahu. Sedangkan para pendeka kuil tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena bagian mereka masih diselimuti asap.

"Kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang mengacaukan ritual suci ini. Padahal semua pihak sudah sepakat untuk tidak ikut capur tangan dan hanya melihat…" ucapknya dengan nada yang sangat rendah, memberitahukan pada lawan bicaranya kalau dia sedang kesal.

Buggy justru tersenyum dan malah menodongkan pisaunya ke leher Neyta yang masih pingsan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu. Hanya dengan Kristal ini, aku bisa menjadi kaya raya!"

Ya, bagaimana tidak kaya jika kau mendapatkan Kristal yang hanya ada satu keberadaannya di dunia. Kristal itu bercahaya dengan sangat indah dan bisa membius semua mata yang melihatnya karena kecantikannya dan ketenangannya.

"Neyta key!" teriak Cressia dan segera terbang mendekati mereka. Namun ia segera dihalangi oleh bajak laut lain yang sepertinya anak buahnya Buggy.

"Hahaha! Berani kalian mendekat, gadis ini akan kubunuh!" acamnya pada mereka semua.

"Cih! Bajak laut memang selalu memakai cara curang" gerutu Smoker. Gerutunya ini membuat Buggy semakin tersenyum lebar. 'Hahaha, sesuai dengan rencanaku. Orang-orang tidak akan berani mendekat kalau aku menyandera gaids ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi selama dia sangat penting bagi upacara ini, pasti para pendeta payah itu tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Hahaha! Aku akan segera kayaa...'

"Hei badut bodoh!" kali ini suara itu berasal dari bagian timur, yaitu tempatnya Shichibukai duduk. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Doflamingo yang sedang duduk dengan tangan menopang dagunya.

Buggy hanya menoleh pelan ke sumber suara. Dia tahu asal suara itu pasti berasal dari tempat dimana Shichibukai berada. Mengetahui hal ini saja dia sudah ketakutan. Tapi selama Neyta masih disandera olehnya, dia tidak merasa takut.

Orang yang memanggilnya badut bodoh itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau mau mengambil Kristal itu, tapi sekarang Kristal itu sudah diambil orang lain. Kau memang bodoh."

"APA kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas Kristanya ada di…." Ia membuka tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam Kristal itu, sekarang sudah kosong tidak beirisi apa-apa. "HEEEE?!"

"Kenapa kapten Buggy?"

"Kristalnya… Kristalnya tidak ada!" jawabnya dengan shock. Semua anak buahnya serentak juga ikutan kaget, juga Luffy yang tidak tahu menahu.

"Nani?! Aku baru tahu!" seru Luffy tidak percaya. Sementara Law hanya menarik napas panjang dengan orang di sampingnnya yang sudah mendapat nilai buronan 400.000.000 belli itu.

"Apa yang kau cari adalah Kristal ini?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di ujung pintu di mana Neyta tadi masuk. Orang itu memegang kristalnya di tangan kanannya, seentara tangan kirinya berada di pinggulnya. Yap, siapa lagi orang yang pintar mengambil barang orang seperti itu dengan sangat cepat kecuali sang Navigator dari bajak laut topi jerami, Nami.

Cressia tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan senang mengetahui Kristal itu tidak ada di tangan Buggy lagi, "Syukurlah key.. Nami memang hebat Key!"

"Hehe" Nami tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Walaupun ia tidak yakin, tapi ia bisa juga melakukannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa badannya bisa dengan cepat mengambil barang orang tanpa diketahui.

"He, tidak salah jika dia dijuluki Cat Bulglar" kata Kidd pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Luffy.

Luffy hanya mengangguk, "Yah.. Meskipun dia hilang ingatan, kelakuannya tetap tidak berubah, shishishi!"

Law di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat Nami yang di bawah sana, "Heh. Sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih menarik."

Kembali ke bawah, keadaan serasa semakin mencekam. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Nami. Ia terlihat sangat bingung dan takut. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Buggy yang sudah sangat mengerikan. Urat kemarahannya terlihat sangat jelas di kedua pelipisnya.

"Eto…" Nami tertegun pelan melihat semuanya. Sepertinya aura-aura gelap mulai menyelimutinya.

"Heh?! Rupanya kau lagi!" ucap Buggy geram. Nami kembali tertegun dan mulai melangkah mundur.

Sementara Smoker memperhatikan gadis itu perlahan. "Bukankah itu Nami, navigator dari bajak laut topi jerami, Tashigi?"

Tashigi yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya dari belakang mengangguk. "Iya, yang kapten katakan benar."

"Itu berarti si topi jerami pasti ada di sekitar tempat ini." Simpulnya selagi mengamati bagian atas tempat di mana bajak laut seharusnya berada. Tebakkannya benar! 'Luffy berada di atas sana, dan dia berada di antara Kidd dan Law? Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat seperti itu?'

Belum sempat Smoker bertindak, Buggy sudah mengambil ancang-ancang deluan. "Tangkap wanita pencuri itu!"

"Hee?!" Nami kaget dengan teriakannya yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi dengan gerombolan bajak laut anak buah Buggy yang tiba-tiba berlari ke tempat ia berdiri.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah, saat itu juga beberapa bajak laut lain mengacungkan pedangnya pada mereka. Sepertinya mereka adalah anak buah bajak laut lain yang juga menginginkan Kristal itu.

Belum selang beberapa saat, hampir semua bajak laut yang tadinya duduk diam memperhatikan, sekarang mulai beranjak berdiri. Berlari dan melompat ke bawah. Luffy tidak bisa mempercayainya dan matanya membelalak. Sementara Kidd dan Law hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka Mengeluarkan satu-persatu senjata mereka, baik itu pedang, palu, ataupun pistol. Bertarung satu sata lain hanya untuk sebuah Kristal Dewi Laut yang hanya ada satu di dunia itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil deluan Kristal tersebut!"

"Kristal itu adalah milikku!"

"Tidak! Itu milikku!"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya deluan dari pada kalian!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

Smoker sendiri jadi kewalahan saat di bawah itu karena terhimpit oleh banyaknya bajak laut yang memberontak! "Hei! Apa-apa mereka semua ini?!"

"Sepertinya karena Buggy hendak mencuri Kristal itu, membuat bajak laut lain jadi ikut-ikutan untuk mengambilnya juga" seru Tashigi sambil menahan beberapa serangan bajak laut di sekitar mereka dengan pedangnya.

"Buggy memang salalu membuat susah saja." Katanya sambil menghindari beberapa serangan bajak laut heboh tersebut dengan jurus dari buah Moku Moku no Mi yang ia makan. "Kalian semua, hentikan mereka! Tangkap juga wanita yang mengambil Kristal Dewi Laut itu!"

"Siap Kapten!" seru semua marine yang berdiri di bagian tempat angkatan laut itu berada. Mereka berlari menuju lantai bawah di mana semua kehebohan itu mulai mengacaukan segalanya.

Mereka mulai bertarung dan melukai satu sama lain. Para Marine yang hendak ke tempat Nami pun tidak bisa ke sana karena dihalangi oleh bajak laut yang lain.

"Apa-apaan mereka semua ini?! Bukankah sudah ada perjanjian untuk tidak ada keributan selama ritual?!" seru kakek Neyta yang sudah tua itu sambil memegang kepalanya dengan raut muka yang sangat bingung.

Pendeta-pendeta lain yang berpakaian sama dengannya mendekati kakek tersebut, "Kakek! Bagaimana dengan nona Neyta?"

Ia diam. Lalu aura gelap mulai muncul di sekitarnya. "Oh ya.. Kalau sudah tahu begitu…" ia perlahan menoleh pada semua pendeta, "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa melindunginya dengan becus?! Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang kalau kejadiannya seperti ini?!"

"Egh. Maafkan kami kakek.. Kami tidak bisa menjaga nona." Ucap mereka bersamaan kemudian menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak usah ucapkan maaf padaku. Ucapkan saja maaf ke **beliau**!" teriaknya yang sudah tidak peduli lagi akan apapun sekarang karena sudah pusing akan semua keributan ini. Semua pendeta itu segera ikut ambil bagian dalam kekacauan itu untuk mencari kembali di mana Neyta yang tadi disandera oleh Buggy itu berada.

Kakeknya sendiri sudah sangat pusing memikirkannya. "Oh, ini gawat! Aku pasti akan dimarahi Tuhan karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Dia disandera, lalu sekarang terperagkap di dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang gila ini. Bagaimana aku meminta permohonan maafku nanti. Oh Tuhan.."

Ia jadi berkata-kata sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya di masa depan nanti. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tentu membuat semua orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan bingung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya tentang siapa Neyta sebenarnya.

Sementara itu Nami sendiri merinding ketakutan melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sudah bagaikan lautan orang berperang. Tangannya gemetaran dan rasanya tidak sanggup untuk melihat ini semua. Nami terdiam dalam pikirannya yang kebingungan, 'Mereka semua bertarung hanya untuk Kristal ini? Apa karena Kristal ini hanya ada satu di dunia?' ia memandangi Kristal biru di tangan kanannya yang semakin lama ia pegang, rasanya semakin hangat dan cahaya birunya semakin terang.

Namun karena hal tersebut, ia menjadi sangat lengah dan tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata salah seorang bajak laut yang lolos dari amukan bajak laut yang lain itu berlari ke arahnya dengan menodongkan pedang. "Serahkan Kristal itu!"

Nami kaget saat melihatnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jantungnya sudah berdenyut begitu kencang, tapi kemudian orang itu datang kembali menolongnya.

"Gomu Gomu Pistol!" serunya dengan membuat tangan karetnya melar dan meninju perut bajak laut yang mengincar Nami tersebut.

Nami segera melihat siapa gerangan yang menolongnya tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia mulai tersenyum, "Luffy!"

Setelah orang tersebut pingsan akibat serangan Luffy, dia segera menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Shishishi, kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nami?"

Nami tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hmp! Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Shishishi! Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia lalu kembali menatap hal yang ada di depannya dengan alis mengkerut. Kedua tangannya dilebarkan untuk menjaga Nami yang bediri di belakangnya. Posisi mereka sekarang memang terpojok di depan pintu tempat Neyta saat awal ritual keluar. Apalagi pintu itu dikunci dan tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapa-siapa.

"Luffy…" lirih Nami pelan tapi tidak bisa didengar oleh Luffy. Rasanya ia merindukan keadaan yang seperti ini. Di mana ia bisa dengan jelas menatap punggungnya yang lebar dan tidak akan membiarkan orang yang belindung di baliknya terluka. 'Rasanya sangat aman dan nyaman berada di sisi Luffy. Aku… Jadi ingin cepat-cepat mengingat ingatanku yang hilang…'

'_Luffy!'_ terdengar suara pelan di pikiran Luffy sekarang ini. Suara itu tiba-tiba mengiang di telingannya.

"Siapa?!" tanya Luffy sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa Luffy?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya Nami? Ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namaku!" kata Luffy bingung.

"Ha? AKu tidak mendengar siapa-siapa yang memanggil namamu, Luffy.."

'_Nami tidak bisa mendengarnya, Luffy'_ suara itu berbicara lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Luffy mengangkat alisnya karena bingung. Sementara Nami semakin kebingungan dengan Luffy yang bicara sendiri.

'_Ini aku, Neyta. Aku menggunakan sisa kekuatanku untuk bicara denganmu Luffy.' _

"Neyta? Itu kau? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan itu mengundang rasa penasaran Nami. "Kau bicara dengan siapa Luffy?"

"Dengan Neyta! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa berbicara di kepalaku."

'_Aku baik-baik saja Luffy. Sekarang Cressia membawaku ke atas kuil ini untuk beirstirahat sebentar. Buggy yang lengah karena bajak laut lain, memberikan kesempatan buat Cressia membawaku pergi. Kekuatanku menghilang untuk sementara karena ledakan tadi mengacaukan konsentrasiku hingga aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.'_

"Tidak sadrkan diri sampai sekarang? Bagaimana kamu bisa berbicara denganku kalau begitu?"

'_Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menggunakan sisa kekuatanku. Meski aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi aku tetap bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk berbicara denganmu, Luffy'_

"Syukurah kalau begitu.. Tapi, ini jadinya bagaimana Neyta?"

'_Sepertinya orang-orang itu memang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Padahal Kristal ini bukan barang yang untuk diperjualbelikan. Dasar, gara-garabBadut itu aku pingsan dan sampai sekarang tidak sadarkan diri. Lihat saja kalau aku sudah siuman, dia orang yang pertama kali kuincar.'_

"Ehk… Meskipun kau bicara di kepalaku, tapi kenapa aku masih bisa tetap merasakan aura kemarahanmu ya?" tanya Luffy dengan menarik napasnya.

'_Ya sudahlah, hal itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau harus melindungi Nami dan Kristal tersebut sampai jam 20.00 malam. Masih tersisa waktu 8 jam lagi Luffy.'_

"Hah? Kenapa mesti sampai jam 20.00 malam?"

'_Karena pada jam tersebut, akan diadakan ritual yang sebenarnya.'_

"Ritual yang sebenarnya? Bukankah ritualnya barusaja dilakukan?"

'_Iya, itu adalah ritual untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Dewi Laut. Ritual itu dilakukan agar kami bisa lebih mudah menemukan orang tersebut dan menuntunnya untuk memanggil kekuatan Dewi Laut pada ritual suci jam 20.00 nanti.'_

"Ritual suci? Kenapa sih kalian selalu memakai kata-kata yang membuat kepalaku jadi pusing?"

'_Hah… Dasar Luffy… Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau harus bisa melindungi Nami dan Kristal itu selama 8 jam ini. Jangan sampai Kristal itu diambil oleh orang lain, atau terjadi hal yang buruk pada Nami, ingat itu!'_

"Hal yang buruk pada Nami? Apa maksudmu Neyta? Jelaskan yang lebih sederhana agar aku mengerti!" kata-kata Luffy membuat Nami lebih bingung.

'_Iya, misalnya ia terluka, terperangkap, atau yang lebih buruknya adalah ia terbunuh… atau dibunuh..'_

"Terbunuh atau dibunuh?" lirih Luffy pelan dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi untuk apa?! Lalu siapa?!"

'_Pasti untuk mencegah ritual suci ini terjadi. Kemungkinan dia adalah orang yang bukan mengincar Kristal untuk menjadi kaya raya, tapi untuk mendapat kekuatan yang besar. Kalau ditanya siapa… aku juga tidak tahu Luffy… Tapi sejak awal aku masuk ke dalam kuil, aku sudah merasakan ada seseorang yang mengincar Kristal itu. Hanya saja hal tersebut lebih dahulu dilakukan Buggy untuk alasannya menjadi kaya raya…'_

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan.." sesaat Neyta merasa ucapannya yang panjang lebar itu seperti tidak berguna dikatakan, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai Nami. Aku akan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya."

"Luffy…" Nami melihat tatapan Luffy yang sangat serius tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Rona merah di pipinya tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. Sesaat, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya. 'Meski Luffy memang terlihat bodoh, tapi ia memiliki sikap yang diluar dugaan setiap orang. Khasnya Luffy sepertinya...'

'_Baguslah kalau begitu…'_

"Oh ya Neyta…"

'_Hmm?'_

"Dari tadi kamu bilang kalau aku harus menjaga Kristal Dewi Laut dan melindungi Nami… Memangnya, apa hubungan Nami dengan ini semua?"

'_Oh iya, aku lupa bilangnya dari awal… Awalnya juga aku merasa ragu dengan Nami, apalagi ia hilang ingatan, jadi saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi sejak dari air terjun itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu dari Nami.'_

"Kau bicara terlalu berbelit-belit Neyta."

'_Diam dan dengarkan!'_

"Ba… baiklah.."

'_Sejak ritual tadi dan sampai sekarang dia memegang Kristal itu, aku sudah yakin kalau Kristal itu sudah memilih siapa Dewi Laut tersebut.'_

"Hah? Memangnya siapa?" jelas sekali Luffy sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Neyta. Neyta sendiri merasa ingin terjun payung saat mendengar pertanyaan Luffy.

'_Haduh… Kenapa aku harus meminta tolong pada orang seperti ini sih… Dengar baik-baik karena aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi!'_

"Oke"

'_Enak sekali dia bicara… huh… Kristal itu sudah memilih Nami menjadi tuannya. Itu berarti, Nami akan menjadi Dewi Laut saat ritual suci nanti malam berlangsung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.'_

"NANIIII?!" teriakan Luffy yang keras membuat semua orang sekarang menoleh padanya!

'_Aku tidak percaya kalau orang seperti ini adalah kapten bajak laut… Sudahlah, kupercayakan padamu Luffy. Kalau aku sudah siuman, aku akan segera pergi ketempat kalian berada. Ingat kalau Nami yang sekarang sedang lupa ingatan. Dia tidak bisa bertarung atau berpikir dengan lebih jelas karena ingatannya tidak sempurna. Kau harus bisa menjaganya selama 8 jam ini.'_

"Kalau gagal bagaimana Neyta?" tanya Luffy yang sekarang sudah mengambil posisi untuk bertarung dengan orang-orang di depan mereka.

'_Kalau gagal… Mungkin dunia akan mengalami kehancuran…'_

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author's note :**

Karena terlalu sibuk, aku jadi pusing sekali meluangkan waktu untuk hal-hal seperti ini… Kesibukanku sebagai siswi SMA ini mungkin diluar yang lain. Sampai kolom kali ini tidak kumunculi percakapan seperti biasanya…

Maaf jika aku selalu update telat. Tidak apa-apa bagiku jika mungkin aku merasa cerita ini lambat laun peminatnya jadi tambah sedikit. Aku mohon maaaf semuanya ya… Aku masih belajar menulis di sini. Ini juga fic keduaku. Tapi aku senang jika masih ada orang-orang yang mau menyemangatiku untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini, hiks T_T Jadi terharu..

Karena kita juga menyambut hari kemenangan kita pada bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini, Neyta bersama-sama semua tokoh yang Neyta buat mengucapkan, "Ja'alanallaahu Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ^^" Semoga Allah menjadikan kita orang-orang yang kembali dan orang-orang yang menang. Aamiin ^^

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^^


End file.
